Cruce de Caminos
by Rosa Carmona
Summary: ¿Qué pasó al final del manga? ¿Encontró Candy White Andrew el verdadero amor?
1. Capítulo 1: Oponiéndose al destino

**CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

**CAPITULO 1: OPONIÉNDOSE AL DESTINO**

Sentado al volante de su vehículo, Albert recorría las principales calles de Chicago mientras sus pensamientos se centraban a medias en la circulación y en la próxima cita que iba a mantener con su abogado. Desde que se había visto obligado a ocuparse del legado de los Andrew, hacía cuatro años, su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Llegar a la mayoría de edad prefijada en el testamento de su padre, William Albert Andrew, había dado un giro completo a su vida al cumplir veintitrés años.

Albert arrugó el entrecejo mientras evocaba la figura de su progenitor, un padre que no había llegado a conocer pero cuya presencia se le hacía tan real como la de los edificios que le rodeaban. Sus ojos se entretuvieron un instante en la contemplación del maravilloso verdor que empezaba a inundar las ramas de los árboles tras superar la breve muerte invernal. El intenso color le recordó unos radiantes ojos esmeralda que lo habían contemplado con infinito amor y ternura.

_Pauna, hermana mía. ¡Qué duro tuvo que ser para tí perder a papá cuando sólo eras una adolescente! ¡Cuánto tuviste que odiarme por haber sido el causante de la muerte de mamá cuando nací! Pero siempre fuiste tan buena conmigo. Eras como una flor, bella y efímera como la primavera. Y Anthony te hacía tan feliz... _

Ni siquiera la frescura ni la luminosidad de esa mañana de principios de primavera era capaz de alegrar los funestos pensamientos de Albert. La monotonía de sus días al frente de los negocios de la familia; la constreñida sociedad de Chicago, tan hipócrita y preocupada por los bienes materiales y los cotilleos; el peso de la responsabilidad, el tener que estar a la altura de las expectativas..., convertían su vida en una prisión de la que no sabía cómo escapar.

_Si tan sólo tuviera la valentía de seguir los dictados de mi conciencia y de mi corazón_, pensaba mientras descendía de su automóvil frente al edificio de la prestigiosa firma de abogados Weston & Associates.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba de uno de los más importantes magnates de la industria norteamericana, William Albert Andrew Jr continuaba manteniendo un estilo de vida sencillo, casi austero. Su indumentaria, aunque elegante e impecable, demostraba despreocupación por la moda y un mayor interés por la funcionalidad y la simplicidad de líneas. Sus cabellos, que había vuelto a dejar crecer, caían despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, contribuyendo a darle un aire de informalidad alejado de los cánones preestablecidos por la tradicionalista sociedad de Chicago.

Aunque Albert prestara poca atención a los chismes que irremediablemente circulaban sobre él, dada su notoriedad pública, lo cierto es que se había ganado una reputación de inconformista que acentuaba el aire de misterio que rodeaba su persona. Su poco activa participación social, su reticencia a acudir a las numerosas veladas organizadas por sus pares, las escasas ocasiones en las que se permitía organizar reuniones en su villa –situada en una de las zonas residenciales más prestigiosas de la ciudad-... contribuían a granjearle numerosas miradas de curiosidad, no exentas de respeto por la meticulosidad con la que gestionaba su fortuna. El que no se prodigara en los círculos de moda añadía mayor interés a sus visitas, bienvenidas tanto por los caballeros, que respetaban su criterio y opiniones, como por las damas, enamoradas de su atractiva apariencia y chispeante sentido del humor. Anfitrión cortés e invitado perfecto, despertaba la admiración de toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, deseosa de disfrutar más regularmente de su compañía, e incluso la aprobación de aquellos escépticos que habían vaticinado su fracaso como hombre de negocios debido a su juventud y falta de experiencia.

Weston & Associates había representado legalmente a los Andrew desde hacía tres generaciones. Montgomery Weston, el presidente de la firma, había sido además amigo íntimo del padre de Albert y había asumido la custodia legal del pequeño a la muerte de sus progenitores. Aunque Pauna se había hecho cargo de los cuidados de su hermano, acogiéndolo bajo su techo cuando contrajo matrimonio, Montgomery había sido su tutor hasta los veintiún años, momento en que asumió la totalidad de los derechos y obligaciones que le correspondían como cabeza de familia, tal y como dispuso su padre en testamento.

Montgomery y Albert habían mantenido una estrecha amistad a lo largo de los años pese a no haberse visto con excesiva asiduidad, y, de alguna manera, el primero había ocupado en la vida del joven la figura del padre que no llegó a conocer. Cuando Pauna falleció, dejando a su hermano en la más completa desolación a la edad de trece años, su tutor le había aconsejado inscribirse como estudiante en el Colegio St. Paul de Londres. Rodeado de muchachos de su misma edad, en un ambiente radicalmente distinto al de su hogar, pudo Albert empezar a olvidar su tragedia y reencontrar el sentido de su vida.

El joven entró en el inmueble y saludó con cortesía a la recepcionista.

¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy, señora Stewart? ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que vengo por aquí la encuentre más hermosa?

Ella, una matrona pasada la cincuentena, le sonrió con cariño; en sus ojos chispeaba la diversión que le provocaba el inocente galanteo.

Creo que las próximas Navidades te regalaré unas gafas, Albert. Aunque si fueras capaz de verme tal y como soy, tus visitas perderían todo interés.

Es usted demasiado humilde–contestó él con una media sonrisa-. Seguro que ha roto al menos varias decenas de corazones en la última semana, por no hablar de los niños que se habrán convertido en devotos admiradores suyos después de haber escuchado alguno de sus estupendos cuentos.

Al oír sus palabras, la mujer vio delante de ella al niño que había sido Albert hacía más de quince años. Educado, amable, sensible, dotado de una sabiduría impropia de su edad. Había adorado que ella le contara historias mientras aguardaba a que el señor Weston le recibiera en las escasas ocasiones en las que el niño se dejaba ver por el despacho.

Sí, pero ninguno de ellos sabe darme el pago que yo exijo por ellas. ¿Recuerdas? Un cuento contra una canción – comentó ella mientras le observaba con aire de complicidad.

Claro que lo recuerdo, cómo podría no hacerlo. Aún me pregunto cómo era usted capaz de aguantar los ruidos que lograba arrancar de la gaita que me había regalado mi hermana.

_Candy tenía razón, parecía una jaula de grillos_, pensó él por un instante.

Era una armonía maravillosa, Albert. No te engañes. Siempre has estado dotado para la música. Te aseguro que ponías una gran pasión en ese extraño instrumento escocés. Parecías un bardo de la época del gran Wallace entonando su despedida antes de la batalla.

El se cuadró delante de ella e intentó imitar a un melancólico juglar escocés, mientras arrancaba de su garganta tristes notas similares a extraños chirridos arrítmicos.

No hagas tonterías, Albert –consiguió decir la señora Stewart mientras intentaba controlar las carcajadas-. Es una pena que ya no traigas nunca música a este despacho. De todas formas, sólo he conocido un niño al que de verdad le gustaran mis historias. Y ese niño se ha convertido en un hombre que ya no necesita a una vieja como yo para entretenerse.

Exagera, señora Stewart –le susurró él mientras se sentaba a medias sobre el escritorio de la mujer-. Precisamente mi vida es de lo más aburrido.

Será porque quieres–le dijo ella con un guiño.

Albert fingió indignarse.

Pero bueno. ¿Qué clase de ideas pasan por esa cabecita calenturienta?

Ella bajó el tono de su voz.

Aunque no debería prestar oídos a las habladurías, sé de buena tinta que más de una jovencita estaría más que dispuesta a que la cortejaras.

Por un momento, una sombra nubló la sonrisa del joven. Sólo duró un instante, ni siquiera la señora Stewart tuvo ocasión de darse cuenta.

No sólo eres un buen partido –continuó ella-. Además eres un hombre muy atractivo. Seré la primera en alegrarme cuando decidas convertirte en un hombre casado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Albert se incorporó mientras la señora Stewart le indicaba por señas que el señor Weston le aguardaba en su despacho; se despidió de ella con una sonrisa cargada de afecto y empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta del inmueble. Montgomery Weston le estaba esperando frente a la puerta de su despacho.

Albert, mi querido muchacho –le saludó mientras le invitaba a entrar.

El despacho olía a madera y a cigarro. Albert se sintió por un momento atrapado por el recuerdo de un adolescente que acudía a visitar a su tutor.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó mientras lo atrapaba en un caluroso abrazo. ¿Y tu preciosa protegida? Con lo bien que marchan tus asuntos financieros y tu perfectamente organizada vida personal, supongo que ésta es tan sólo una visita de cortesía. Eres demasiado serio para tu edad, muchacho. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de tí. Tanto como lo estoy yo. Ser tu tutor ha sido demasiado fácil.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el gran sofá donde siempre habían conversado. Al contemplar de nuevo al abogado, Albert se dio cuenta de que éste había envejecido, del mismo modo que él ya no era un joven atado a un custodio sino un adulto dueño de sus propias decisiones. Ello le dio fuerzas para terminar de convencerse de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

¿Te apetece un brandy, un whisky?- le invitó Montgomery.

Gracias Monty, pero es demasiado temprano para mí para empezar a beber –respondió Albert mientras quitaba de la manga de su chaqueta una inexistente mota de polvo.

Montgomery le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Como quieras, pero me parece que no deberías privarte de los pocos placeres de que puede disfrutar un caballero. Creo que te tomas la vida demasiado en serio considerando que sólo tienes veintisiete años. Ah, antes de que se me olvide. La próxima semana mi mujer da una fiesta en honor de mi hija que cumple dieciocho años. ¿Por qué no vienes acompañado de Candy?

Albert se quedó pensativo unos segundos. ¿Era posible que Melissa fuera ya casi una mujercita? Eso le recordó que Candy estaba a punto de cumplir veintiún años. _Su cumpleaños es en mayo, dentro de cinco semanas exactamente. _

No sé si podré Monty. Ese es precisamente el motivo de mi visita. Estoy pensando en hacer un viaje, y tengo bastantes preparativos por delante. Además quiero organizar una fiesta en honor de Candy. Aunque ya sabes que pienso que muchas de las tradiciones de la alta sociedad de Chicago son victorianas y están pasadas de moda, creo que es una buena idea que Candy disfrute de una noche dedicada especialmente a ella. Ahora que ha llegado a su mayoría de edad, todos deben conocerla como miembro de la familia y atribuirle los derechos que por ello le corresponden. A partir de ese momento no me necesitará como tutor. He dispuesto que ese mismo día pasen a su nombre ciertas propiedades y le he asignado una estipendio anual que le permita cubrir todas sus necesidades.

Monty le sonrió con aprobación.

Eso está muy bien, Albert. Y un descanso te vendrá estupendamente. No has hecho más que trabajar durante los últimos cuatro años y tienes que aprender a disfrutar un poco más y a trabajar un poco menos. Supongo que Melissa comprenderá que no puedas asistir. A esa edad, las mujeres sólo piensan en flirtear y tendrá montones de admiradores de los que preocuparse.

Albert se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana. La calle estaba llena de viandantes: vendedores de periódicos voceando el primer número de la mañana, brokers con caminar frenético dirigiéndose a la Bolsa, oficinistas camino de sus despachos. Montgomery, acostumbrado a los repentinos silencios de Albert, se relajó mientras mentalmente hacía balance de lo que sería su jornada laboral ese día. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Albert volvió a tomar la palabra.

Lo cierto es que estoy cansado de vivir en Chicago. Quiero marcharme de aquí, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo. Podría ser por varios años. Por eso he venido a verte hoy, Monty. Eres un fabuloso hombre de negocios y quiero que te hagas cargo de la gestión de mis asuntos hasta que decida regresar.

La sonrisa de Montgomery se congeló en sus labios. Lo que estaba oyendo no podía ser cierto. Su mente danzaba vertiginosamente mientras intentaba buscar una argumentación que le hiciera desistir de su decisión.

Salvo los cinco años que viví por mi cuenta alejado de todo lo que significaba ser un Andrew –prosiguió Albert-, siempre he intentado cumplir la voluntad de mi padre y seguir tus consejos como tutor. Dejarme vivir ese tiempo a mi manera ha sido el mejor regalo que me has hecho, Monty. Cuando acabé mis estudios en el St. Paul, a los dieciocho años, me prometiste la libertad a cambio de dos cosas: que estuviera dispuesto a asumir mi legado cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad legal, y que estudiara Derecho. Viví a mi modo, sin restricciones, cosa que te agradezco, pero también cumplí mi promesa. Estudié Leyes, y también la vida animal porque los animales son mi pasión. A los veintitrés años me hice cargo de mi herencia y de las responsabilidades que llevaba aparejada. Sin embargo, han pasado ya cuatro años y no soy feliz. No quiero seguir viviendo así.

Albert suspiró mientras continuaba contemplando el exterior. Sintió que un gran peso se liberaba dentro de su alma mientras su corazón gritaba de júbilo al imaginar lo que podría hacer con su vida a partir de ese momento. _Libre al fin_, pensó.

Monty se acercó a él en silencio y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El joven se giró para mirarlo y no pudo evitar que sus esperanzas sufrieran un revés cuando sus ojos encontraron los de su anciano tutor.

Sabes que eso no puede ser, Albert – le escuchó decir mientras su corazón se encogía al comprender que Montgomery nunca le entendería-. Yo soy el primero que desearía que fueras feliz, libre de decidir tu destino a tu manera. Pero no puedes negar lo que eres ni tampoco tus obligaciones. Si me dejara llevar por mi afecto, te diría que siguieses tus verdaderos deseos pero, como hombre de honor que soy, no puedo permitírtelo. Sería un mal consejero si no te advirtiera del error que estás cometiendo. No tengo autoridad para impedírtelo, ciertamente eres dueño de tu destino, pero no eres libre de descargar el peso de tu responsabilidad sobre los hombros de otro. Mucha gente depende de tí, Albert. De tus decisiones, de tu sentido de la oportunidad, de tu instinto para los negocios. Tienes cualidades de sobra para desempeñar el papel que te ha tocado representar. Además de una gran capacidad profesional. Mal consejero sería yo si no te hiciera ver la pérdida que supondría prescindir de un hombre de negocios tan válido como tú. Dispones de una fortuna que puede ayudar a cambiar la realidad social que nos ha tocado vivir... No puedes desprenderte de tu carga porque es justo que pese sobre tus hombros. Además yo ya soy un viejo. Carezco de tu empuje, tu entusiasmo, tus ideas para poder hacer con tu fortuna algo provechoso. Podría gestionarla en tu ausencia, eso sí, pero tu padre quería que la fortuna de los Andrew ayudara a cambiar el mundo. Y creo que en el fondo también tú quieres lo mismo. ¡Eres tan parecido a William! Sólo un hombre como tú podría conseguirlo. ¡Puedes hacer tantas cosas!... Reflexiona sobre ello, Albert, antes de tomar una decisión. Weston & Associates puede gestionar tus negocios, puede ayudarte a incrementar tu capital, pero nunca podrá tomar decisiones en tu lugar que ayuden a transformar la sociedad. Eso sólo puedes hacerlo tú.

Albert comprendió la verdad que encerraban las duras palabras de su viejo amigo. Pero ello no ayudó a aligerar la opresión que sentía en el fondo de su alma. Notó que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al pensar que tendría que pasar toda la vida encadenado a su fortuna y a responsabilidades que no deseaba. Sin embargo, su sentido del deber se manifestaba en desacuerdo y una profunda tristeza le invadió. Incapaz de sustraerse a la sensación de melancolía que reflejaba el joven, Monty intentó llegar a una solución satisfactoria para ambos.

Creo que necesitas un descanso, muchacho. Te lo digo en serio. Has trabajado sin parar estos últimos meses. Tómate unas vacaciones, el tiempo que necesites, y reflexiona sobre todo lo que hemos estado hablando. En ese plazo yo gestionaré personalmente todos tus asuntos. Sé que tomarás la decisión más correcta para todos... Y ahora déjame invitarte a esa copa. Creo que los dos la necesitamos.

(...)

La mansión estaba silenciosa. La escasa servidumbre que Albert mantenía, ya que era hombre de pocas necesidades, se había retirado hacía ya varias horas. Sólo él permanecía despierto, sus aposentos iluminados eran la única nota de color en el obscuro edificio. Su fiel Capucine descansaba acurrucada a sus pies mientras él leía uno de los documentos que debía revisar esa noche. Había tomado la decisión, de acuerdo con Montgomery, de tomarse un año para meditar sobre su situación y dar respuesta a las dudas que le mortificaban y contribuían a su infelicidad actual. Ultimar sus asuntos le llevaría al menos dos meses. Suficiente para hacer sus preparativos y asegurar la posición de Candy en la familia. Después pensaba embarcar rumbo a Africa.

Cuando estudiaba Zoología en la Universidad, se había sentido extrañamente fascinado por la fauna africana, especialmente por los grandes antropoides que se decía habitaban en grupos familiares en los volcanes de Virunga, en el Congo Belga, al norte del lago Kivu. Estudiar a los gorilas en su hábitat natural se le antojaba una experiencia no sólo excitante sino de gran interés científico por la escasa documentación que hasta la fecha había publicada sobre el tema.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva. Notaba que la sangre se aceleraba en sus venas y sus pensamientos se arremolinaban siguiendo cursos inexplicables. Se sentía lleno de energía, de proyectos, de ilusión. Imaginaba cómo sería vivir dependiendo únicamente de sus fuerzas e ingenio, alejado de la civilización y sus estúpidas rigideces. Vivir en comunión con la Naturaleza, en un ambiente idílico y salvaje, disfrutando de los atardeceres más maravillosos de la tierra. Apreciando el instante, alegrándose de procurarse el sustento con sus propias manos...

La ensoñación en la que se encontraba sumido le impidió darse cuenta de que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría y dejaba pasar una figura silenciosa. Sólo el roce de una mano sobre su hombro consiguió sacarle de sus meditaciones.

¿En qué estabas pensando Albert? –preguntó una voz femenina enérgica y dulce a la vez-. Parecías tan feliz que me ha sabido mal molestarte.

Albert cogió el dorso de su mano y lo besó mientras sus labios se entreabrían en una cautivadora sonrisa.

Mil perdones, mi dama Candy. No te había oído llegar. ¿Has cenado ya?

Ella se encogió de hombros revelando su despreocupación.

La verdad es que no, Albert. No he tenido tiempo ni de pensar en cenar. Había tanto trabajo en el hospital... Estoy muerta de cansancio.

El frunció el ceño y la contempló muy serio.

Candy ¡qué niña eres a veces! Tanto preocuparte por tus pacientes y te olvidas de tí misma. ¿Cómo vas a tener fuerzas para trabajar si no te cuidas? Ahora mismo vas a bajar conmigo a la cocina y te calentaré algo. Creo que Hannah te ha dejado algo preparado.

Candy hizo un gesto de total agotamiento y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

Pero Albert... Es que estoy tan cansada que no creo que pudiera comer nada.

El la cogió de la mano mientras su rostro indicaba que no se daría por vencido. Candy dejó que la condujera sin oponer resistencia mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Trabajas tanto o más que yo, Albert –le susurró mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Son más de las dos de la madrugada, ¿cómo es que no te has acostado ya?

El la miró divertido mientras le estrechaba la mano. Era una mano pequeña y fuerte, acostumbrada al trabajo duro. Irradiaba calor, como toda ella.

¿Cómo iba a acostarme antes de saber si habrías cenado? A veces eres tan despreocupada respecto a tu salud que me asustas, Candy – le dijo mientras entraban en la cocina.

Tal y como Albert había previsto, Hannah había dejado preparados varios bistecs y una ensalada. Aunque pensaba que no tenía apetito, Candy empezó a picotear de la ensalada antes de que Albert tuviera tiempo de pestañear.

Sentada a la mesa mientras él calentaba la carne, ella comenzó a relatarle las incidencias del día, como tantas otras noches había hecho. La cocina se había convertido en su lugar de reunión desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos hacía cuatro años, cuando él había impedido el odioso enlace que la tía-abuela Elroy le había preparado con Neil Legan. Ese había sido el mejor regalo que él había podido hacerle. Ese e invitarla a vivir con él en su villa de Chicago, donde ambos podían atender sus obligaciones profesionales y, al mismo tiempo, disfrutar de su mutua compañía, que tanto bien les había hecho en el pasado, cuando Albert se recuperaba de su amnesia.

Charlar con él tras una dura jornada de trabajo y observar su destreza en la cocina la llenaban de la agradable sensación de sentirse en casa, segura y protegida. El parecía saber siempre cuáles eran sus necesidades, anticipándose a sus más mínimos deseos. De alguna manera, suplía a los padres y hermanos que nunca había tenido. El era su familia, y eso la llenaba de gozo.

¿Sabes que Flammy ha regresado? –siguió comentando ella-. Fue condecorada con la medalla al valor hace tres años, cuando acabó la guerra. Ahora es enfermera-jefe en nuestro departamento de Cirugía. Creo que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, sigo sin caerle bien. ¡Pero es tan buena enfermera! Estoy muy contenta de trabajar a sus órdenes. Si hubiera tenido el valor de seguirla al frente...

Candy no pudo ver el rictus de miedo que cruzó fugaz por el rostro de Albert, ya que él le daba la espalda. Sólo imaginar que la vida de Candy hubiera podido correr peligro hacía que el corazón se le encogiese de temor. Sin embargo no dijo nada, había aprendido desde pequeño a ocultar sus temores a los demás. Tampoco deseaba asustar a la muchacha; le había costado mucho conseguir que Candy le confiara sus preocupaciones, acostumbrada a lidiar sola con sus problemas.

... Ella siempre me decía que yo era una enfermera frívola, más preocupada en coquetear que en trabajar –comentó ella, ajena a los pensamientos de Albert.

Esto ya está –dijo él mientras se acercaba a la mesa con un plato humeante entre las manos. Lo colocó delante de la muchacha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Y no te preocupes por Flammy, pronto se dará cuenta de que eres una excelente enfermera. Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello.

Mientras hablaba, Albert se había sentado al lado de Candy y había comenzado a pelar una naranja. Ella le miró con seriedad.

Albert... Gracias –le dijo ella en un susurro, su voz casi una caricia, casi inaudible salvo para él-. Gracias por cuidar de mí durante estos últimos años. Gracias por estar a mi lado, ayudándome a superar tantas dificultades. Si no hubiera sido por tí, me habría muerto de pena cuando supe que Terry se había casado con Susanna. A pesar de que creía que había superado mi amor por él, creo que siempre me acompañará, allá donde vaya. Ahora es casi un rumor sordo, lejano, no la tempestad que me ahogaba antes. Gracias por soportarme, no debe haber sido nada fácil.

El volvió su rostro hacia ella, intentando transmitirle toda su comprensión, deseando que el tiempo no pasara tan lentamente y sus heridas hubieran tenido tiempo de cicatrizar del todo.

Candy -le susurró él-. El tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas, todas las heridas. Y tú eres una mujer fuerte. Estas llena de vida, de ilusión. Algún día volverás a enamorarte. Eso no significa que olvidarás a Terry, de la misma manera que no creo que él haya podido olvidarte a tí. Aprenderás a ser feliz con su recuerdo y éste provocará en tí ternura por el gran amor que tuviste la oportunidad de vivir, en lugar de vacío, tristeza y lágrimas que has de esforzarte en no derramar.

Ella supo que lo que él le decía era verdad, también supo que le dolía pensar que alguna vez podría dejar de amar a Terry. _No quiero encontrar a nadie más. Quiero vivir siempre con su recuerdo. Pero ¡duele tanto!_

¡Albert!- gritó ella, ahogándose en sus lágrimas mientras enterraba su rostro entre las manos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle?

El guardó silencio pero abrió sus brazos y ella se refugió en ellos, entregándose a su infierno personal. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, ocultó el rostro en su camisa, empapando el tejido con ardientes lágrimas de pena, de frustración, de dolor. El se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, acunándola, acariciando sus cabellos, tarareándole una antigua melodía escocesa, hasta que ella se sumió en una tranquila duermevela. Fue entonces cuando él la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto y la arropó entre sus sábanas.

_Todo pasará, Candy. Te lo prometo. Y un día volverás a ser completamente feliz._


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS**

El viento jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos mientras ascendía corriendo por la colina. El sol estaba alto en cielo y había tostado ligeramente sus mejillas. Sintió que pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y se detuvo un momento a descansar. Desató los cordones de sus sandalias y se descalzó para disfrutar del frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y se maravilló de la belleza que la rodeaba. La colina de Pony extasiaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando saborear el momento... Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Terry estaba contemplándola, tumbado junto a ella despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa sensual en los labios. Sus intensos ojos la devoraban con pasión mientras sus dedos rozaban con delicadeza sus mejillas; sin embargo su expresión irradiaba una profunda tristeza que encontró eco en el alma femenina. Ella retuvo un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus manos intentando evocar un recuerdo pasado. _¿Qué pasa Terry? Estamos juntos, como siempre soñamos, en la colina de Pony..._ El no le contestó con palabras. La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo posesivamente hacia sí, mientras imprimía en su boca un profundo beso que a Candy le supo amargo. Sus labios aún no habían abandonado los de él cuando ella notó que el rostro de su amado se anegaba de lágrimas. Intentó secárselas, pero sus manos la inmovilizaban al tiempo que recorrían todo su cuerpo, como intentando imprimir en ella una marca física de su amor. Entonces ella tuvo miedo. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos él había desaparecido. Notaba cómo su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético...

La colina de Pony había cambiado, en su lugar se encontraba una habitación decorada con elegancia, con una balconada que daba a un jardín poblado de rosaledas. Apoyada en la baranda, una figura esbelta de larga melena rubia, leía un libro. _Albert,_ reconoció ella. La figura se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de afecto aunque sus ojos mostraban un inconmensurable dolor. Su inmaculada camisa blanca estaba manchada, advirtió ella. _Acércate por favor_, le pidió. El así lo hizo y ella pudo advertir una huella roja en la zona izquierda de su torso. _Estas herido, Albert_, le dijo. Él asintió y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. _Déjame curarte_, suplicó ella. El joven volvió a negarse mientras se arrodillaba junto a su lecho y besaba su mano con gentileza. Entonces ella pudo ver que la herida la producía una gran espina que atravesaba su pecho. Intentó arrancársela, pero sus manos no la obedecieron, presas de un extraño embrujo. Albert volvió a sonreírle. _No importa_, pareció decirle mientras se alejaba. Ella trató de seguirle pero no pudo. Se debatió con furia pero no conseguía liberarse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Fue entonces cuando él desapareció tras el horizonte. Y una sensación de total angustia invadió todos sus sentidos...

Señorita Candy... Señorita Candy... Tranquila... No pasa nada... Shhhh!

Candy sintió que una mano amorosa la devolvía de nuevo a la realidad. La habitación de la balconada fue haciéndose cada vez más etérea; volvió a recobrar el dominio de su cuerpo y consiguió abrir sus ojos. Un amable rostro le estaba sonriendo. Intentó incorporarse.

No, quédese ahí quieta, señorita –le advirtió Hannah mientras colocaba una compresa fría sobre su frente-. ¿No ve que está ardiendo de fiebre?

Los ojos de la muchacha revelaron su incredulidad. Sin embargo, su analítica mente de enfermera comenzó a valorar algunos síntomas corporales que antes le habían pasado inadvertidos. Tenía la boca seca y notaba la garganta inflamada, sus articulaciones estaban ligeramente anquilosadas y la cabeza le pesaba como nunca. El ama de llaves mulló sus almohadones y recolocó las desordenadas sábanas en su sitio.

Pero ayer me encontraba bien, Hannah –le dijo la muchacha mientras se dejaba cuidar con toda docilidad -. Y en el hospital me estarán echando de menos.

La mujer le acercó un líquido caliente a la boca. Pese al desagradable sabor, Candy lo bebió sin rechistar.

El señor Albert se encargó de llamar al hospital para decirles que estaba enferma. El doctor Petersen ha prometido pasarse a reconocerla cuando acabe su guardia de la mañana.

Candy sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía presa de escalofríos provocados por la fiebre.

¿Se me ve muy mal, Hannah? No puedo permitirme el lujo de darme de baja durante mucho tiempo. El hospital está atestado de enfermos últimamente.

Hannah la miró con seriedad.

Trabaja usted demasiado, señorita Candy. El señor Albert estaba muy preocupado por usted hoy. Se extrañó de que no bajara a desayunar a la hora acostumbrada y me pidió que subiera a avisarla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba usted consumida por la fiebre. Eso le pasa por no alimentarse bien y no tener suficientes reservas. Ahora lo único en lo que tiene que pensar es en curarse.

Candy intentó sonreírle.

Tienes razón, Hannah. Y Albert también... A propósito, gracias por la estupenda ensalada de anoche...

La mujer azorada, le dio la espalda y continuó acomodando el dormitorio.

¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando me has despertado, estaba soñando... No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasaba pero sí me acuerdo de que Albert estaba herido. Yo intentaba ayudarle y no podía. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?

Hannah se inclinó sobre ella.

Ahora debe dejar de pensar en sueños y volver a dormirse. Aquí a su lado hay un vaso con zumo y otro con agua. Tiene que beber mucho y estar calentita hasta que se cure.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras la buena mujer arreglaba sus cabellos. No sabía qué mejunje le había dado Hannah a beber, pero le parecía que la cabeza le dolía menos. Cuando aquella salió de la habitación, la joven volvía a estar sumida en sus sueños.

(...)

Era media tarde cuando un coche se detuvo delante de la puerta principal de la mansión Andrew y de él descendieron dos jóvenes que charlaban animadamente.

Nunca podría haber imaginado que mi querida Patty aprendería a conducir. Y lo cierto es que lo haces muy bien.

Annie dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla cuando subían las escaleras. Su rostro estaba arrebolado por la excitación. Si Patty había aprendido a conducir, también podría hacerlo ella y sorprender a Archie. Estaba cansada de que él la considerara una muñequita temerosa y complaciente.

Yo tampoco lo creía antes, Annie –contestó Patty.- Ha sido gracias a Marge, mi prima de Nueva York. Me llevó a una reunión hace año y medio donde conocí a unas mujeres extraordinarias. Luchan por la igualdad de derechos de nuestro sexo y cuando las escuchas sientes que podrías hacer cualquier cosa.

Annie abrió muchos los ojos mientras imponía silencio a su amiga.

No alardees mucho de eso, Patty – le contestó casi en un susurro-. Ya sabes que ese tipo de reuniones no está muy bien visto en Chicago.

Patty no pudo evitar una carcajada.

No me importa Annie. Me he dado cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas en común con ellas. Me da igual lo que digan los demás...

Annie se mordió el labio inferior revelando su nerviosismo. No podía creer que Patty hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos años. Había sido casi más tímida que ella cuando la conoció, pero la muerte de Alistair la había afectado profundamente. Ahora no sólo era más decidida en todo sino que su manera de pensar era más liberal y su carácter más seguro de sí. Si antes se había sentido acomplejada por no tener un físico demasiado llamativo, ahora despertaba curiosidad en todos los hombres que la conocían, atraídos por su extroversión y simpatía. Annie sonrió al recordar las calabazas que había dado a su último pretendiente, un inglés llamado Rupert Beauchamp.

... Además es necesario que las mujeres empiecen a influir más en política – continuaba Patty ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga.

Annie cambió radicalmente de tema. Ni estaba ni deseaba estar interesada en política. Ese siempre había sido un asunto de hombres. Suficiente tenía ella con ocuparse de Archie y de su hogar. Desde que se habían casado, hacía medio año, se sentía radiante de felicidad. Él era tan caballeroso, atento... Si pudiera darle un hijo pronto, su éxtasis sería completo.

Pobre Rupert, querida. ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle sufrir así!

Patty frunció el ceño ligeramente al comprender que Annie no estaba interesada en escuchar nada que pusiera en duda el organizado mundo en el que vivía; un mundo en el que mujeres y hombres tenían roles perfectamente diferenciados, un mundo en el que las hembras estaban destinadas a cuidar del hogar y de los hijos, y los varones de dirigir las cuestiones del mundo. Patty estaba segura de que a Alistair le hubiese encantado que ella desarrollara su inteligencia más allá de lo que la estrecha sociedad en la que vivía parecía permitirle. _Alistair_, su nombre aún provocaba en ella estremecimientos.

No me interesa ni Rupert ni ningún otro –le contestó Patty mientras apartaba a un lado todos sus recuerdos.

Habían llegado a lo alto de la escalinata cuando el señor Madsen, el mayordomo, salió a recibirlas.

Señora Cornwell, señorita O'Brien. Es un placer verlas por aquí – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Annie y Patty le sonrieron al entrar en el magnífico hall de la mansión.

Venimos a ver a la señorita Andrew, señor Madsen. ¿Está en casa?

Profesional como siempre, su rostro permaneció imperturbable mientras les comunicaba la noticia de la enfermedad de Candy.

¿Está el señor Andrew, entonces? –preguntó Patty sin que su tono de voz tradujera su preocupación.

El señor Madsen las acompañó al estudio de Albert. Cuando las anunció, éste se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y acudió a su encuentro presuroso.

Patty, Annie... ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aquí! – les dijo mientras las besaba.

Ambas se sentaron en el gran sofá estilo imperio que ocupaba el lateral derecho del gran despacho. Aunque no era la primera vez que entraban allí, se dejaron subyugar por el exotismo de la decoración. Todas las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de algunos de los más bellos animales de todo el mundo, en una de las esquinas había una reproducción en madera a tamaño natural de un gorila africano y del techo colgaba una gran lámpara japonesa con reproducciones origami de bellos pájaros orientales. Como siempre, el balcón estaba abierto y la luminosidad invadía todo el cuarto.

Me gustaría que alguna vez me enseñaras a hacer figuritas de papel, Albert –comentó Patty mientras contemplaba extasiada las pequeñas aves en el interior de la tulipa.

Cuando tú quieras –respondió él mientras les ofrecía algo de beber.

Annie miró su reloj. Era casi la hora del té.

Albert, ¿qué te parece un té? Es casi la hora –le preguntó con expectación.

Aunque él no solía respetar esa tradición inglesa, sabía que a ella le encantaba representar el papel de señora de la casa, por lo que solicitó de Berta, la cocinera, un juego de té.

Gracias Albert –le dijo ella y cambió de tema.- Nos hemos enterado de que Candy está enferma, ¿qué le pasa?

Nada grave, menos mal – le respondió mientras se le escapaba un leve suspiro.- El doctor Petersen la ha visitado esta mañana y nos ha dicho que tiene una manifestación benigna de gripe, pero que necesita descansar. En cuatro o cinco días estará como nueva.

Ambas le sonrieron revelándole su alegría ante la noticia.

De todas maneras es una suerte que nos hayamos dado cuenta a tiempo. Es tan testaruda...

Annie observó a Albert con detenimiento mientras él continuaba hablando de su protegida. Estaba tan claro para ella que Albert era la pareja ideal para Candy. Era indudable que estaba enamorado de ella. Exceptuando a Archie, no conocía a hombre más atento ni encantador. ¿Cómo no podía verlo Candy? ¿Cómo estaba tan ciega? Sintió que la cólera la embargaba. _Candy sigue obsesionada por Terry. Y Albert... No sé cómo puede seguir viviendo con ella, ocultándole sus sentimientos. Estos últimos cuatro años deben haber sido una tortura para él, sobre todo cuando Candy lo pasó tan mal al enterarse de la boda de Terry. El nunca le confesará sus verdaderos sentimientos porque está convencido de que ella nunca olvidará a Grandchester._

El sonido de una campanilla anunció la llegada de Martha, la doncella. Annie se apresuró a indicarle donde debía colocar las cosas, asumiendo inmediatamente sus funciones de anfitriona. Albert la contemplaba divertido mientras le preguntaba cortésmente sobre su vida de casada. Mientras tanto, Patty vagabundeaba por la habitación. Siempre le habían fascinado los animales. Recordó a Huly, su tortuga. Albert la había cuidado cuando quisieron arrebatársela en el Colegio St. Paul. Revivió el momento en que Candy la defendió de la Hermana Grey y fue castigada por su culpa. Todo por que no perdiera a su dulce Huly.

Patty dirigió su mirada hacia el joven. No se podía negar su atractivo ni sus grandes cualidades personales. Su amor por la vida, su generosidad... Patty cerró sus ojos e intentó aplacar los latidos de su corazón. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ocultarse a sí misma la verdad, pero había empezado a enamorarse de Albert. Sabía incluso el momento en que su actitud hacia él había comenzado a cambiar, hacía ya un año.

_Estabas sentado en un bar... Ocultabas tus facciones tras un sombrero, pero yo te reconocí nada más verte. Marge me había llevado a una reunión electoralista que tenía lugar en un barrio poco recomendable, y por lo tanto seguro para nosotras. Pasábamos cerca de esa taberna cuando te reconocí. Allí sentado, solo, borracho. Le pedí a Marge que se adelantase y yo te observé durante bastante rato. Bebías como si quisieras secar el local, esclavo de un ansia brutal que fueras incapaz de saciar. Me conmoviste como sólo Alistair pudo en el pasado, porque yo sabía porqué te sentías así. Rabioso de celos. Candy se ahogaba en su pena al enterarse de la boda de Terry y Susanna. Tú la escuchabas y consolabas. Pero ¿quién te consolaba a tí? Tus ojos me dijeron esa noche más que los seis años que hace que te conozco. Porque eres un gran desconocido, Albert. Bajo tu aparente tranquilidad y sosiego, late una personalidad fogosa y apasionada. Pude ver cómo aceptabas las caricias de la meretriz, cómo intentabas saciar en ella tu apetito, cómo tu ojos derramaban lágrimas ardientes sobre sus pechos antes de que la razón se adueñase de nuevo de tus sentidos. Fui testigo del sufrimiento de tu alma, de su llanto silencioso, de su generosa negación... Te disculpaste con la mujer, pagaste y abandonaste el local. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que alguien te observaba, de que mi corazón estaba tan cerca del tuyo..._

Patty estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no reparó en que Albert la miraba con curiosidad. De repente sintió sus ojos fijos en ella y bajó su rostro hacia los papeles que había en la mesa cercana para disimular su azoramiento. Observó que habían desplegado un mapa del Congo Belga y que sobre él aparecía dibujada una ruta. Comprendió todo sin necesidad de ninguna explicación. _Albert se va a marchar_...

Patty –oyó la voz de Annie-, ¿cuándo vas a venir a tomar tu taza de té? Se está enfriando...

La muchacha se acercó hacia ellos, su cabeza un remolino de confusión. _No puedes dejar que nadie se dé cuenta de tu turbación, tonta_, se dijo.

... aprovechando que estáis las dos aquí quería pediros un favor –empezaba a decir Albert cuando Patty estuvo junto a ellos.- Necesito vuestro consejo y vuestra ayuda.

Calló unos instantes mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de plantearlo. Ellas lo contemplaban con expectación.

El mes que viene es el cumpleaños de Candy. Como sabéis cumplirá veintiún años y deseaba organizar una fiesta en su honor. Una especie de puesta de largo para presentarla formalmente a la sociedad de Chicago. Ya sé que lo normal es que este tipo de celebraciones tengan lugar cuando la dama en cuestión cumple dieciocho años, pero, por cuestiones varias, en aquel entonces no pudo ser. Ahora quiero compensar a Candy por ese error. ¿Me ayudaréis a preparar su fiesta?

Patty y Annie se miraron con complicidad. No dijeron nada pero sus miradas ilusionadas y gozosas fueron respuesta suficiente para él.

Yo me encargaré de organizar el servicio y de comprar los adornos necesarios –dijo Annie.

No repararé en gastos, Annie. Siéntete libre para despilfarrar si es necesario, deseo que sea una velada memorable – le apuntó él.

Annie rió entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de organizar para su amiga una fiesta inolvidable.

Entonces yo puedo ayudar con el envío de las invitaciones, los músicos y el jardín – propuso Patty.

Albert le dedicó una mirada llena de afecto. Patty sintió que su pulso se aceleraba pero consiguió que él no notara su embarazo.

Muchas gracias, mis damas. Deseo que todo sea una sorpresa para ella. Incluso le he encargado un vestido por anticipado. Mi sastre me recomendó una modista recién llegada de Nueva York, parece que sus diseños están revolucionando la moda de Chicago.

Patty le sonrió con admiración.

Es cierto, Albert. Mme Bradley tiene un gusto excelente. Gracias a sus modelos, los años 20 van a ser recordados en Chicago durante mucho tiempo.

Albert le guiñó un ojo.

Por supuesto, me tomé la molestia de avisar a Mme Bradley de que dos amigas mías acudirían a su estudio para elegir su atuendo para la ocasión. Deseaba agradecerles su ayuda por adelantado.

Ninguna de ellas pudo ahogar sus gritos de júbilo.

Gracias Albert. Pero no sé si podría ponerme alguno de los atrevidos modelos de Mme Bradley –dijo Annie.

El la miró incrédulo.

Seguro que estarás encantadora con cualquiera de ellos, querida. ¿Me vas a privar del placer de verte imponiendo la moda de todas las jóvenes de Chicago?

Annie sonrió de placer.

Por supuesto que no.

Albert se giró hacia Patty.

¿Y qué me dices de tí, Patty? ¿Me permitirás darte las gracias?

Ella le miró con toda la franqueza de sus límpidos ojos castaños.

No puedo imaginar mejor regalo de tu parte, Albert. Gracias.

El sonrió satisfecho. Deseaba con todo su corazón que las tres muchachas se divirtieran al máximo en la fiesta.

¿Crees que podríamos ver ahora a Candy, Albert? –inquirió Annie.

El joven les indicó que le aguardaran mientras iba a consultarlo con Hannah, quien se ocupaba personalmente de la enferma. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y los pasos de él se alejaron por el pasillo. Annie bajó la voz para hablar a su amiga.

Puede ser una ocasión estupenda para hacer de Cupido, mi querida Patty.

Patty se encogió de hombros incapaz de entender las insinuaciones de su amiga.

¿No te has dado cuenta de que Albert está profundamente enamorado de Candy? Sería una ocasión perfecta para que consiguiéramos que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Patty sintió que su corazón se encogía.

Tendremos que invitar a jóvenes solteros, por supuesto –continuó Annie-, si no nadie creería que se trata de una puesta de largo; pero también deberíamos traer a los mejores partidos femeninos de Chicago. A ver si conseguimos que nuestra Candy se sienta celosa, al ser testigo de la cantidad de admiradoras que tiene Albert.

Patty asintió, su mirada perdida en los pliegues de su falda.

Tenemos que conseguir que Candy y Albert se casen, Patty. Esos dos tontos no podrían ser felices con nadie más –concluyó Annie.

Patty le apretó fuertemente la mano mientras recordaba algo.

¿Tendríamos que invitar a Terry y Susanna? Creo que han vuelto hace poco de su gira por Europa. Al fin y al cabo Terry es ahora el Duque de Grandchester, uno de los pocos nobles que viven en Chicago.

Annie se mordisqueó el labio inferior con dureza. Sus ojos reflejaban indecisión.

No había pensado en eso, Patty. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si Candy ve a Terry de nuevo, todas nuestras esperanzas se desvanecerán.

Durante unos instantes el silencio reinó entre ellas. Ninguna sabía cuál sería la mejor decisión para todos.

Tendremos que preguntárselo a Albert – resolvió Patty.- El sabrá lo que hacer.

Annie la miró con fijeza.

Creo que tomar una decisión de ese tipo será para Albert más difícil que para nadie. Tiene que pensar en las reacciones de cuatro personas: Candy, Terry, Susanna y la suya propia. Será difícil, muy difícil, especialmente para él.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a su anfitrión.

Creo señoritas, que Candy se encuentra mucho mejor y está deseando recibirlas.

Ellas se incorporaron y salieron presurosas del estudio.

Hannah os acompañará a su habitación. Procurad no cansarla demasiado. Aún tiene que recuperar fuerzas.

Las dos muchachas se despidieron de él, que volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto.

_¿Qué piensas hacer Albert?_ Se preguntó Patty mientras dedicaba una última mirada a la puerta que se cerraba. _¿Cómo acabará todo esto?_


	3. Capítulo 3: Lágrimas del pasado

CAPITULO 3: LAGRIMAS DEL PASADO

La mansión Andrew se había despertado alborotada. Los criados iban y venían de un lado para otro lustrando lámparas, arreglando cortinajes, limpiando el polvo, encerando suelos, preparando centros de flores... Todos respiraban entusiasmo, incluso el rostro del señor Madsen reflejaba un ligero indicio de emoción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última puesta de largo celebrada en la mansión, casi veintidósaños atrás.

_Entonces la señorita Pauna fue la sensación de la temporada_, recordaba el mayordomo mientras organizaba la limpieza de las cuberterías que se utilizarían durante la cena. El y Hannah eran los únicos empleados que continuaban al servicio de la familia desde entonces. Aunque para ambos resultaba doloroso involucrarse en unos preparativos que contribuían a recordarles la pérdida de aquella querida joven, pensar en la alegría que reflejarían otro par de ojos lavanda les ayudaba a mitigar la pena.

Albert había decidido contratar personal extra para ayudar durante ese día en la organización de la velada y la atención de los invitados. Más de cincuenta personas estaban trabajando en el interior del edificio mientras los jardines eran ocupados por el señor Morgan, el jardinero, y un pequeño ejército de ayudantes que se esmeraban en la poda de setos y el cuidado de las fuentes. Los pavos reales, que desde hacía generaciones habitaban los alrededores, se habían guarecido en sus casetas, presos de agitación y nerviosismo ante los extraños que habían ocupado sus dominios y los insólitos ruidos procedentes de las pruebas de fuegos artificiales que estaban teniendo lugar en el estanque.

La voz de Hannah, potente y confiada, se oía por toda la casa. Todo el mundo parecía contagiarse de su frenética energía.

¿Dónde hay que poner esto, señora? – preguntaba una joven doncella.

Vengo de la pastelería O'Donnaghue ¿dónde hay que dejar este pedido?

¿Quién tenía que encargarse de encerar la sala de baile?

Aunque todo parecía inmerso en una distribución caótica, existía en realidad un orden preestablecido perfectamente dirigido por el ama de llaves, pletórica ante tanta actividad.

Lleva eso a la cocina. Retira esas sillas y baja la champanera. Hay que sacar más brillo a ese juego de copas, Martha. Tú, Doris, avisa al señor de que acaban de llegar con un encargo de su sastre –iba diciendo Hannah mientras su rostro se arrebolaba. Sólo quedaban seis horas antes de que llegasen los primeros invitados.

Seguro que todo queda perfecto, Hannah. No te preocupes tanto –le estaba diciendo Annie, quien se había acercado a la mansión esa mañana para ayudar en la supervisión de los preparativos.

La anciana la miró mientras de sus labios escapaba un suspiro de infelicidad.

La casa en realidad no me preocupa, señorita Annie –contestó la mujer-. El personal es muy eficiente, como puede ver. La que en realidad me inquieta es la señorita Candy. Salió esta mañana para ir a trabajar al hospital y, aunque ha pedido la tarde libre, me temo lo peor. ¡Ojalá llegue a tiempo! El señor Albert no ha querido decirle que ésta sería algo más que su fiesta de cumpleaños. Quiere que su sorpresa sea completa. ¿Y si no llegara a tiempo? ¿Y si no viniera?

Annie intentó desterrar sus miedos.

No pasará nada, Hannah. Ella sabe que esta noche todos sus amigos estaremos aquí para agasajarla. No nos fallará.

_Espero que así sea_, pensaba Annie no obstante pues, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que era capaz de dejarlos a todos plantados si se le presentaba una urgencia. En ese momento vio a Albert bajando las escaleras. El no tuvo dificultad en distinguirla y se acercó a ambas mujeres esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

¡Qué bien que hayas llegado, Annie! Gracias por haberte acercado a ayudarnos. Como ves, la casa parece un manicomio esta mañana –le dijo él mientras le ofrecía su brazo-. No sé qué haría si nuestra Hannah no estuviera aquí para encargarse de todo –continuó, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer-. Con su permiso, Hannah, le voy a arrebatar a esta jovencita un momento.

La mujer le sonrió brevemente mientras corría hacia el otro extremo del salón donde alguien estaba pidiendo su ayuda. Entre tanto, Albert condujo a la joven a la planta superior de la casa.

-... Acaban de llegar de casa de Mme Bradley con el modelo de Candy terminado- prosiguió él-. Me sentiría más tranquilo si me dieras tu opinión. Han tomado como referencia las medidas que yo les dí, basándome en sus otros vestidos. ¿Crees que me he arriesgado demasiado? ¿Y si no le estuviera bien?

Annie apretó su brazo y le dirigió una mirada de sosiego.

No te preocupes tanto, Albert. Tienes un gusto excelente para vestir a una mujer, seguro que le queda perfecto.

El la condujo hasta la habitación de Candy. Y allí, sobre la cama, descubrió recostado el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida. No pudo evitar un grito de maravilla.

Es... Es una preciosidad, Albert.

Annie dejó que su mano resbalara sobre la suave tela de color malva. El vaporoso tejido cubrió sus dedos y resbaló lentamente hasta que volvió a posarse sobre el cobertor del lecho. Ella volvió a tomarlo por el corpiño y lo superpuso sobre su cuerpo. Observó que no tenía mangas sino que dejaba expuestos hombros y brazos por igual, ciñéndose al pecho con exquisita elegancia. La falda, de largo tobillero, estaba formada por varias capas de vaporosas sedas en tonos violáceos y turquesas, complementadas por un chal también malváceo con reflejos dorados de finísima textura. Intentó imaginar a Candy luciéndolo. Sus abundantes y ensortijados cabellos dorados en visible contraste con el suave morado de la tela; sus pupilas haciendo juego con los reflejos verdosos de la seda; la pálida y tersa piel de sus hombros destacándose sobre el delicado chal. Su serena y plácida belleza brillando con luz propia, como siempre debió haber sido.

La joven sintió un pinchazo de angustia al recordar cómo había abominado de su amiga cuando la reencontró trabajando en casa de los Legan, vestida como un humilde mozo de cuadra y durmiendo en las caballerizas. Sabía que nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma los años de rechazo que habían seguido aquel encuentro: su obstinación en no reconocer su condición de huérfana criada en el hogar de Pony, el olvido de la amistad que la unía a Candy –entonces sin apellido ni medios económicos- en pro de conseguir la aceptación de las familias de clase adinerada, su envidia hacia Candy por saberla objeto del amor de Archie...

Apretó el vestido contra su pecho mientras se obligaba a dominar las lágrimas.

_Intenté usurpar el puesto que te correspondía por derecho cuando conseguí que me adoptaran los Brighton en tu lugar, Candy, y si bien ahora me arrepiento de corazón, sé que nunca podré pagar del todo por el daño que te hice en el pasado, aunque la vida ya se haya encargado de compensarte. Ni siquiera soportar en silencio el dolor que me causa saber el lugar tan especial que ocupas en el corazón de mi marido, puede alejar la sensación de culpa que me corroe. Sé que no soy merecedora del cariño de Archie por mi mezquindad de corazón, pero intento reparar mi pecado. De verdad, lo intento. Creo que él nunca me corresponderá como deseo, con el mismo amor que a tí te profesó en el pasado, pero procuro quererle con toda mi alma y llevar sola el peso de mi tristeza. Sé que es mi penitencia y que la merezco, Candy..._

Annie se alejó de Albert para evitar que él notara su turbación.

-... Estoy... convencida... de que es el vestido perfecto para ella, Albert –consiguió decir mientras volvía a colocarlo sobre la cama.- Realzará su belleza en todos los sentidos.

El sonrió satisfecho.

Gracias Annie... por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y, sobre todo, por ser tan buena amiga de Candy

Annie bajó la mirada, intentando que él no descubriera la inseguridad y la tristeza que provocaban en ella sus palabras. _Sólo intento estar a su altura_, pensaba mientras él la conducía de regreso a la planta inferior, donde continuaban vertiginosos los preparativos para la noche.

(...)

Las voces de los invitados se elevaban por encima del tenue vals que la orquesta había empezado a interpretar. Risas gozosas femeninas mezcladas con algunos carraspeos de incomodidad masculinos, suaves cuchicheos seguidos de perspicaces comentarios, leves murmullos de tafetanes, humo de cigarros... se mezclaban en el ambiente contribuyendo a crear un marco de jovialidad y regocijo.

Tal y como Albert había previsto, los modelos de Annie y Patty habían causado sensación entre los asistentes. Los vestidos de ambas ostentaban un largo ligeramente más corto al habitual y Patty incluso había renunciado al corsé; sin embargo, su apariencia no había perdido ni un ápice de distinción y recato. Exhibían telas de brocado y terciopelo respectivamente: Annie lucía adornos de piel de zorro en los puños de sus largas mangas, Patty se adornaba con una chaqueta ajustada a su talle que ponía de relieve el alto cuello de cisne de su traje. La elegancia de sus atuendos era evidente y distaba mucho de la sobriedad y la ausencia de colorido característicos de la moda imperante en la ciudad. Pese a que las nuevas confecciones, que habían empezado a revolucionar la moda francesa a principios de 1919, ya habían sido exportadas a USA por varios modistos de sobrado renombre, pocas damas de la alta sociedad de Chicago habían tomado la iniciativa de alterar su vestuario siguiendo las novedosas tendencias

La señora Mollie Barrington, referencia obligada en cuestiones de indumentaria para cualquier jovencita a punto de ser presentada en sociedad, además de puntal básico de la alta burguesía de la ciudad, comentaba irritada su descontento por la descortesía del señor Albert Andrew al haber obviado consultar su opinión acerca del atuendo de su protegida para la velada.

Creo que ha acudido al Salón de esa desvergonzada modista, Mme Bradley, para encargar el vestido que lucirá la señorita Andrew esta noche. Parece ser que Megan Snoward lo vio; la pobre no paró hasta lograr contármelo. ¿Sabes que deja expuestos el cuello y los hombros? ¡Me parece indecente! –le dijo en voz baja a la viuda Grey, observadora puntillosa de los conservadurismos y gran amiga suya-. La señora Cornwell y la señorita O'Brien también llevan sus modelos. ¡Qué descaro! ¿Has visto el impúdico largo de sus vestidos? ¡Llegan sólo hasta media pierna! ¿Como se atreven a mostrar sus tobillos en público! ¡Y esos calcetines transparentes!

Creo que se llaman medias, Mollie –respondió la viuda mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban-. No te voy a engañar pero el otro día compré un par, sólo para observarlo de cerca. Aunque sean indecentes, su tacto es tan delicado y suave...

Mollie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

¿Te las probaste? ¡Tú también, Virginia! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Si han logrado tentarte a tí, ¿qué podremos hacer? Nos invadirá la corrupción. Chicago se convertirá en otra Sodoma y todos arderemos, castigados por el señor.

La viuda Grey escondió su rostro avergonzado tras un abanico, mientras sus ojos imploraban el perdón de su amiga. _¡Oh, Molly! ¡Qué pasaría si supieras que hoy llevo puestas ese par de medias! ¿Estaré condenada al infierno por ello?_ Muy nerviosa y contrita, dejó que su mirada vagara por la sala de baile.

No sólo los modelos de Annie y Patty habían causado furor. También habían surgido chillidos de excitación y sorpresa ante la visión de ciertas jóvenes fumando cigarrillos en boquilla, encabezadas por la deslumbrante Jolie McPherson quien, siempre con ánimo de llamar la atención, había cortado sus abundantes cabellos en una media melena a la altura de su barbilla, siguiendo la corriente europea. Jolie era la única hija de un importante banquero de Nueva York y acababa de establecerse en Chicago; no obstante, ya se había dado a conocer por sus singulares caprichos y su notable fortuna, convirtiéndose en una de las herederas más perseguidas por solteros de todas las edades. Hermosa, inteligente, generosa, su temperamento rebelde había sido objeto de las duras críticas de sus iguales por no ajustarse a los cánones establecidos, hecho al que su carácter firme e independiente había restado toda importancia.

El señor Madsen, en la puerta de entrada, actuaba como chambelán e iba presentando a los invitados a medida que iban llegando. Relativamente cerca, Albert, en el hall convertido en improvisado salón de reunión, actuaba de anfitrión saludando y agradeciendo la presencia de los recién llegados. Había escogido para la ocasión un chaqué de color gris marengo con pantalones a juego y una camisa blanca de cuello de tirilla adornada en el pecho con una fina hilera de chorreras. Su atuendo, impecable y elegante como siempre, rompía la seriedad de líneas gracias a la informalidad de sus cabellos, largos y de un rubio casi blanquecino, que había recogido para la ocasión en una coleta baja siguiendo un patrón dieciochesco. Su estilizada figura aparentaba comodidad y serenidad mientras permanecía de pie atendiendo a sus huéspedes. Nada en el exterior revelaba su preocupación por el retraso de Candy, que debía haber llegado hacía una hora y a la que había disculpado alegando un retraso por circunstancias personales. Desde un extremo de sala, Hannah permanecía atenta a todos los pormenores, sabiendo dar soluciones a todos los pequeños problemas de última hora que se presentaban. Pese a todo, la mujer no podía ocultar su desasosiego por la ausencia de Candy y sus ojos se posaban inquisitivos sobre Albert quien, de vez en cuando, fijaba en ella su mirada tranquilizadora.

Patty, que había llegado puntual conduciendo su Ford, estaba hablando con Maxi Rippendale, un pedante que le habían presentado esa noche, cuando sintió la mirada interrogativa de Annie sobre ella. Se excusó un momento, alegrándose de perderlo de vista, y se acercó a su amiga.

Te he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato, Annie. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Cómo es que Candy todavía no ha llegado?- Sonreía mientras hablaba en susurros para evitar que el resto de los invitados percibiera su turbación.

Annie la cogió de la mano y la llevó a una solitaria balconada de la sala de baile.

Tenemos que ir a buscarla, Patty – sugirió Annie.- Tú tienes coche y no tardarás mucho en llegar al hospital. Tienes que traerla como sea, Albert no puede seguir dando excusas durante toda la noche.

Patty asintió mientras un movimiento en el jardín llamaba su atención. Una figura inconfundible estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de servicio.

No es necesario que nos preocupemos, acaba de llegar.

Annie suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la balaustrada. En ese momento sintió que una mano rozaba su hombro.

Querida, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Has venido corriendo hacia aquí como una exhalación. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ella reconoció la agradable voz de tenor de su marido.

No te preocupes, Archie. Todo se ha solucionado por sí solo. Patty y yo estábamos preguntándonos dónde andaría Candy pero acabamos de verla correr por la puerta de servicio hacia su cuarto.

Archie la miró con ternura mientras la abrazaba por el hombro. _Es una esposa encantadora_, pensaba. _¡Quién iba a decirme que acabaría alegrándome de este matrimonio!_

Entonces, mi tontina, ahora que no estás preocupada ¿puedo pedirte que me concedas este baile? Estás deslumbrante esta noche y sé que todos los hombres del salón me envidian por monopolizarte – dijo él aprovechando que habían empezado a tocar otro vals. Ella asintió mientras pedía disculpas a su amiga con la mirada.

Sabiéndose sola, Patty se dedicó a contemplar a los invitados. Tal y como estaba previsto, había acudido la flor y nata de la juventud de Chicago junto con representantes de las familias más conocidas de la ciudad, además de familiares y amigos de los Andrew. Con el consentimiento de Albert, y sabiendo que Candy lo preferiría, habían omitido invitar a los Legan y a la tía-abuela Elroy, quienes en la actualidad habían establecido su residencia en Boston.

La muchacha amagó un bostezo al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las mesas de servicio para pedir un cóctel; con el rabillo del ojo observó que el pazguato de Rippendale caminaba en su dirección e intentó escabullirse. La fortuna le sonrió cuando encontró abierta una pequeña sala en la entreplanta, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente el hall de entrada. Patty se concedió unos momentos de completa soledad y silencio antes de volver a bajar, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al observar cómo Rippendale la buscaba por todas partes sin éxito. Su mirada se desvió hacia Albert que, en ese momento, se aprestaba a recibir a otro invitado.

El señor y la señora Terrence Grandchester –anunció pomposamente el señor Madsen, mientras media sala se volvía en señal de reconocimiento hacia los recién llegados.

_Albert_, casi gritó Patty mientras ahogaba un grito sellando su boca con las manos. En la curiosidad que la embargaba se había aproximado casi sin darse cuenta a la baranda de la escalinata que daba a la planta baja, luchando por entender la conversación que mantenían ambos hombres. En ese momento unos pasos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y, sintiéndose descubierta, se escondió tras unos cortinajes. A pesar de su respiración acelerada y los atropellados latidos de su corazón, intentó serenarse lo bastante para asomarse sin hacer ruido, suficiente para reconocer la estática figura de Candy al pie de la escalera. Su privilegiado lugar de observación le permitió ver cómo los músculos del rostro de su amiga habían quedado esculpidos en su cara, presos de una especie de parálisis, al igual que su cuerpo, víctima de un súbito entumecimiento.

_Es él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué le ha invitado Albert? No quiero verlo. No puedo dejar que su recuerdo vuelva a ser tan vívido como al principio o perderé la cordura._

Candy no conseguía desviar la mirada de ambos hombres. De sus ojos habían empezado a brotar lágrimas sin que ella se apercibiera de ello. Sólo notaba un frío helador que invadía todo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse de la escena que tenía lugar en la planta inferior.

La figura de Albert había perdido toda su nitidez al lado de la de Terry, cuyo rostro quemaba las pupilas de Candy como si fuera de fuego. Nada le parecía real, salvo él. Ella lo observaba con avidez, sedienta de él, intentando grabar en su mente todos los detalles que sus ojos eran capaces de captar en la distancia.

_Sigue siendo tan esbelto como siempre. Más atlético que la última vez que lo vi en aquel teatro de mala muerte, quizá. Su mirada tiene un aire sereno, casi orgulloso, ya no arrastra la tortura que antes la consumía ni parece velada por el consumo de alcohol. Sus labios han perdido ese rictus de amargura e impertinencia que dominaban su gesto, y su sonrisa me recuerda a las que en el pasado prodigaba tan raramente. Ha madurado, ya es un hombre en lugar de un joven impetuoso. Creo que nunca ha estado más atractivo..._

Albert acercó la mano de Susanna a sus labios, sin llegar a rozarla, dedicándole un galante cumplido a su belleza. Seguidamente, recibió el saludo de Terry de manera afectuosa, con un abrazo que sólo dispensaba a sus mejores amigos. Ambos hombres eran de complexión parecida, Albert ligeramente más alto y corpulento, Terry levemente más delgado y de piel más pálida.

- Es un placer que hayáis podido acudir. Terry. Susanna. Deberíais prodigaros más por Chicago, ya sabéis que la gente os adora.

Terry inclinó la cabeza mientras apoyaba la mano en el brazo de su anfitrión.

Gracias por habernos invitado. Teníamos muchas ganas de volver a veros.

Susanna, de pie junto a su marido, dejó que su cuerpo reposara levemente junto al de él. Albert, preocupado, se ofreció inmediatamente a buscarle un asiento donde pudiera descansar. Susanna le detuvo mientras luchaba contra la sensación de incomodidad que la embargaba cuando notaba que los demás la veían como a una inválida.

Hace poco que he empezado a caminar, señor Andrew. Por eso me canso rápidamente, pero estoy haciendo muchos progresos. ¿Verdad, Terry?

Sí, cariño, si hay alguien que pueda conseguirlo ésa eres tú –respondió él con un leve deje de ternura en la voz.

Incómodo al ser testigo de la involuntaria muestra de cariño entre ambos, Albert volvió a tomar la palabra.

Por favor, Susanna, ¿puedo tutearte? Llámame Albert. Siempre he sido un gran admirador tuyo. Estoy deseando verte actuar de nuevo. Todos tus seguidores se alegrarán enormemente por tu recuperación.

Susanna no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el piropo. Mucha gente había olvidado que ella había sido actriz hacía un lustro, y por supuesto había perdido la costumbre de escuchar comentarios sobre su trabajo.

Gracias Albert. Mi marido me está ayudando mucho. Mi mayor ilusión sería volver al teatro dándole la réplica en un papel protagonista femenino. Los médicos me han prometido que, si sigo mejorando como hasta ahora, el año que viene podré volver a trabajar.

Albert les dirigió una franca sonrisa y les condujo hacia un corrillo donde varios invitados los acogieron con notables muestras de júbilo.

Patty continuaba oculta tras los cortinajes cuando se fijó en que Albert había descubierto la silueta aparentemente inanimada de Candy sobre la escalinata. Sigiloso y ágil como un felino, no tardó en encontrarse a su lado, sin que ella notara su presencia, prendida su atención en la sala del nivel inferior.

La joven oculta no perdió detalle de cómo la mirada del joven se regalaba con la visión de su amiga, irresistiblemente bella con el vestido que él le había regalado. El modelo se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, moldeándolo con innegable atractivo. Su pelo aparecía recogido en un moño estilo veneciano que dejaba escapar unos rizos rebeldes, dándole un toque de picardía a su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar su respiración agitada.

Nunca había visto Albert a Candy tan hermosa. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados por la visión de su cálida belleza. Su único deseo en aquel momento era abrazarla y cubrir de besos sus temblorosos labios. Se aproximó en silencio hasta ella, temeroso de romper el hechizo, y sólo la razón le hizo desistir de su empeño. Candy no sólo no le veía sino que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Supo que ella había sido testigo de la llegada de Terry, supo que ni siquiera era capaz de apartar los ojos de él y se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse unos metros para evitar que ella captara su angustia.

Desde su escondite, Patty pudo ver cómo el rostro de Albert se contraía en una mueca de dolor y, cómo sólo gracias a un gesto supremo de su voluntad, retomaba el control de sus reacciones y camuflaba sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de impasibilidad. Fue entonces cuando él se permitió aproximarse a Candy de nuevo.

¿Qué haces aquí arriba sola, querida? –le dijo en un susurro, en un intento por no asustarla.

Ella desvió un instante la mirada, sin ver realmente nada, pero atraída por el familiar sonido de la voz.

Yo...- acertó a decir la joven.

Albert se acercó muy lentamente hasta ella, tranquilizándola con sus palabras; la tomó de los hombros y la retiró de la escalera, temeroso de que perdiera el equilibrio debido al shock que acababa de sufrir. Ella se recostó sobre su hombro mientras él la conducía al salón de fumar y la hacía sentar en un sillón. Se sentó enfrente de la joven y le tomó las manos, que comenzó a frotar entre las suyas para hacerlas entrar en calor.

¿Por qué le has invitado a venir, Albert? –le preguntó, perdida la mirada en las ascuas de la chimenea.

Tenía que hacerlo, Candy. Al fin y al cabo, es el Duque de Grandchester. Hubiera sido una grave falta de etiqueta no hacerlo –respondió él sin mirarla.

Ella fijó toda su atención en el hombre, mientras sus ojos destellaban de cólera.

¿Desde cuándo te importa a tí la etiqueta, Albert?

El levantó la cabeza para contemplarla y había dureza en sus ojos cuando volvió a hablarle.

Tienes razón. Ha sido una excusa estúpida.

Candy se incorporó, profundamente irritada.

¿Entonces por qué?

El joven se arrellanó en el sillón y encendió un cigarro, sin perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Era necesario que volvieras a verlo. No puedes permanecer escondida en tu caparazón para siempre. Has de enfrentarte a tus recuerdos y asumir la realidad. Sólo así podrás ser feliz de nuevo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

¿Por qué no lo has consultado conmigo? ¿Crees saber mejor que yo lo que me conviene?

Albert asintió mientras la contemplaba con fijeza.

Desgraciadamente, lo creo. Y por lo tanto, ahora mismo, vas a secarte esas lágrimas. Bajarás conmigo al salón. Todos llevan más de una hora esperándote.

La muchacha se revolvió confusa.

¡No me obligarás a bajar!

La mirada de él sólo reflejaba determinación. Ella le miró furiosa. Los pensamientos de Candy estaban dominados por una avasalladora sensación de angustia y enojo. Lejos quedaban ya de su mente, en ese momento, las palabras de agradecimiento que había pensado dedicarle por el maravilloso vestido que le había regalado. _¡Oh, Albert, no esperaba esto de ti! ¿Cómo es posible, tú que siempre has sido mi consuelo, mi solaz, mi refugio? _

Albert, por su parte, consiguió ahogar a duras penas sus sentimientos mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sacudía las arrugas de sus pantalones.

Tienes los ojos húmedos. Por favor, sécalos antes de que bajemos.

Candy se enjugó las lágrimas e intentó recomponer su maltrecho maquillaje al tiempo que se contemplaba en un espejo. Albert le dio la espalda. Asomado al ventanal de la habitación, admiraba los juegos de luces que habían sido colocados en las fuentes del jardín. Sentía que una tristeza absoluta invadía su corazón, pero amuralló sus sentidos para conseguir defenderse. _No puedo dejar que ella me vea así. Sólo hasta esta noche, hasta entonces resistiré todo lo que sea necesario. Sabía que iba a ser de esta manera desde el principio..._ Su voz era serena cuando volvió a hablar.

Aunque no te lo había dicho antes, ésta no es sólo tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Se trata también de la celebración de tu puesta de largo, ocasión con la que pretendo darte a conocer públicamente a toda la sociedad de Chicago como miembro por derecho de la familia Andrew. Mañana dejaré de ser tu tutor oficialmente, dado que has llegado a la mayoría de edad legal.

Candy no le escuchaba. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, él ya había abierto la puerta de la estancia y aguardaba. Albert la contempló unos instantes antes de empezar a bajar, le sonrió en señal de aprobación y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo tomó y se dejó guiar hasta la sala, donde permanecían aguardándolos todos sus invitados.


	4. Capítulo 4: Encuentros

**CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTROS**

Patty había permanecido oculta tras los cortinajes mientras Albert conducía a Candy al salón de fumar. Pasaron varios minutos sin que nada turbara la tranquilidad de la entreplanta, antes de que ella se decidiera a salir de su escondite. Recompuso su vestido y bajó presurosa las escaleras, mezclándose entre la multitud. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando unos ojos curiosos la encontraron.

Querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La joven se giró en dirección a la voz que la interpelaba_. ¡Maxi Rippendale! ¡De nuevo!_ Esbozó una sonrisa que ocultara su profundo fastidio.

¡Maxi!

Él la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la terraza sin apenas darle tiempo a formular una protesta. La mente de la joven se afanaba en encontrar una excusa que la liberara de su presencia mientras permanecían en silencio, contemplando los jardines. Con terror observó cómo Maxi se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, su rostro a varios centímetros del suyo. Justo cuando sus labios iban a posarse sobre ella, consiguió alejarse imperceptiblemente de él, frustrando sus propósitos.

¿Has visto quién acaba de llegar? – le preguntó él en un intento por disimular su azoramiento, al tiempo que su boca se arqueaba en señal de disgusto.

Ella aprovechó la pausa para distanciarse prudencialmente, con el pretexto de servirse una copa de ponche de una mesa cercana.

No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, Maxi.

El joven volvió a aproximarse a ella. Sus ojos oscuros, habitualmente lánguidos, parecían presos de una extraña emoción.

Terrence Grandchester, y su esposa – respondió con una aviesa sonrisa.

Patty llevó la copa a sus labios mientras intentaba conservar una expresión indiferente. El rostro de Maxi se había convertido en una máscara sardónica y su cercanía la incomodaba cada vez más.

No sé qué está haciendo ese inglés aquí. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido que lo inviten?

Patty no dejó de observar el tono de desprecio que impregnaba sus palabras.

No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Maxi –le contestó ella con una frialdad que él no percibió.

Ese actor de tres al cuarto –explicó el joven- es hijo natural del Duque de Grandchester y su antigua amante, la actriz Eleanor Baker. Su padre lo legitimó a pesar de las protestas de su esposa, la Duquesa, quien le había dado cuatro hijos fruto de su matrimonio. Siendo el mayor de todos sus vástagos, a pesar de su condición de descendiente adulterino, cuando su padre murió el año pasado, heredó el título y todos los derechos que conllevaba. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar si ni siquiera los británicos cuidan de su dignidad? Dímelo tú, Patty. ¿No te parece que ese hombre está deshonrando a tu país, exhibiéndose como si fuera alguien respetable y no un indeseable bastardo?

Su actitud prepotente, el desprecio y la irrespetuosidad de sus gestos, su intolerable autocomplacencia terminaron de colmar la paciencia de Patty, que volvió su mirada hacia él sin ocultar la repugnancia que le causaba.

Sabes lo que te digo, Maxi...

Las mejillas de la joven estaban arreboladas y sus ojos despedían furia. En un rapidísimo movimiento, levantó su mano y le dio una sonora bofetada.

- ... ¡Eres un imbécil!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo en la terraza. Él la siguió con la mirada. Pese al bochorno que sentía y a la quemazón de su mejilla, una expresión irónica afloró a sus labios.

_¡Víbora!,_ pensó. _Te juro que te haré pagar por esto. Si piensas que has enfriado el interés que siento hacia ti, estás muy equivocada. Ya humillaste bastante a mi amigo Beauchamp, y no consentiré que hagas lo mismo conmigo. Juro que te veré arrodillada ante mí, suplicándome perdón por el daño que me has causado._

Rippendale se frotó la mejilla y entró de nuevo en la sala de baile. Todo el mundo se estaba congregando alrededor de Albert Andrew y su pupila Candice. Avergonzado todavía, no se sintió con ánimos de unirse a los demás, y se retiró discretamente a un rincón alejado del bullicio. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sirvió una copa de whisky, decidido a emborracharse.

Albert había reclamado la atención de sus invitados. Los murmullos y las conversaciones fueron apagándose, la orquesta dejó de tocar y todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja que aguardaba en el centro de la sala.

... Estamos esta noche aquí –prosiguió el joven– para festejar el veintiún cumpleaños de mi pupila, Candice White Andrew.

Detuvo su discurso unos instantes, esperando una reacción de los invitados que no tardó en producirse. La audiencia respondió con un gran aplauso que Albert, consumado orador, interrumpió con un gesto.

... Tanto ella como yo deseamos agradeceros el que hayáis podido venir hoy para compartir con nosotros esta ocasión tan especial. Nos hace muy felices saber que contamos con amigos como vosotros.

Ante el elogio, todos los asistentes prorrumpieron en ovaciones y hubo voces que se elevaron solicitando un brindis en honor de la homenajeada. Albert elevó su copa y, a su gesto, decenas de manos le secundaron.

¡Por Candy! – corearon todos.

Como sabéis –continuó él al tiempo que las voces se acallaban -, Candy es mi ahijada desde hace siete años y hoy, que llega a su mayoría de edad legal, deseo hacerle un regalo muy especial...

Hizo una pausa mientras todos aguardaban expectantes a que continuara. Candy, que había permanecido mentalmente ausente, encerrada en sus pensamientos, se giró hacia él presa de nerviosismo. Consciente de ello, él tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla.

Querida Candy –dijo mirándola fijamente- con ocasión de tu vigésimo primer aniversario he decidido cederte en propiedad mis posesiones en Lakewood y el disfrute de las rentas derivadas de las explotaciones agropecuarias allí ubicadas. Recientemente ese terreno ha sido ampliado gracias a la adquisición del rancho Cartright, entre cuyas tierras se halla el asentamiento donde está situado el Hogar de Pony.

Los murmullos de sorpresa y las exclamaciones desbordadas de los invitados llenaron la estancia al tiempo que Candy permanecía inmóvil junto a Albert, incapaz de colegir el verdadero alcance de sus palabras. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Casi era capaz de sentir físicamente la emoción que le embargaba; el rostro del joven reflejaba una profunda ternura mezclada con otro sentimiento que ella fue incapaz de definir.

_Me cedes Lakewood y la posibilidad de proteger para siempre el bienestar del Hogar de Pony_...

Y ahora – le dijo él, ajeno a sus pensamientos, mientras indicaba a la orquesta que reiniciara la música - ¿Me concedes esta pieza, mi dama?

Candy apenas había logrado salir de su aturdimiento. No sabía qué decirle. Demasiadas preguntas y emociones contrapuestas se agitaban en su interior. Accedió en un acto reflejo y él la tomó suavemente de la cintura. Empezaron a girar por la pista al son de un vals de Strauss mientras el resto de los concurrentes aguardaban el tiempo de cortesía exigido antes de unirse a ellos.

Albert –empezó a decir ella-. No sé qué decir. La palabra Gracias me parece una expresión demasiado vacía para poder corresponder a tu generosidad.

¡Shhhhh! No digas nada –la interrumpió él-. No pienses en nada esta noche. Sencillamente disfruta.

Ella le sonrió. Él aproximó su rostro al suyo y le dio un beso en la frente. Sintió que ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

La joven se sentía exhausta y sobrepasada por los acontecimientos. Cerró los ojos, sustrayéndose a todo cuanto la rodeaba y la melodía la llevó de regreso al pasado. Había bailado esa misma pieza con Anthony, su dulce amor de juventud. Recordó la timidez del muchacho cuando había tomado su mano, su nerviosismo al sentirse tan cerca de él, la torpeza de ambos mientras acomodaban sus pasos en la pista de baile. Evocar a Anthony llenó su corazón de nostalgia...

Las manos que la circundaban en ese momento eran firmes y seguras; los pasos de su pareja se adecuaban a los de ella con asombrosa facilidad; el cuerpo que permanecía junto al suyo emitía una calidez que la embriagó durante unos instantes. Abrió los ojos y contempló a Albert, cuyos profundos ojos azules se habían detenido en ella con una intensidad inusual. Su hipnótica fijeza provocó en la joven un extraño hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_¡Qué me pasa! Me estoy ruborizando como si fuera una colegiala. ¡No seas tonta, Candy! ¡Estás con Albert!_

Albert percibió cómo el cuerpo y la mente de la joven se alejaban gradualmente de él. Durante un brevísimo momento le había parecido que su corazón latía al unísono con el suyo, testigo de unos sentimientos que él mismo no se habría atrevido a confesar.

_¡Debo haberme confundido!_, se dijo mientras continuaban sus evoluciones por la pista. Apartó su mirada de la joven, temeroso de traicionar sus sentimientos. Había querido grabar en su memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, consciente de que dentro de poco se separarían por largo tiempo. _¡Querida Candy!,_ entonó mientras sus labios permanecían mudos. _Sé que tu mente y tu corazón están muy lejos de mí... Y es posible que por eso te desee aún más... Amarte me ha hecho más feliz de lo que nunca he sido en mi vida. Vivir contigo, compartir tantas pequeñas cosas cotidianas... He llegado a un punto en el que mis sentimientos empiezan a ahogarme. Estar tan cerca de ti, y tan lejos a la vez, se ha vuelto insoportable. Necesito olvidar estas emociones si no quiero enloquecer, y sé que sólo la distancia puede hacerlo posible. Sólo la distancia y el tiempo... _

Candy notó cómo la mano de Albert tomaba su cintura con mayor firmeza. Lo miró, pero su rostro era impenetrable, su mirada perdida en el infinito. Por un instante, la embargó una profunda sensación de pérdida que le recordó vagamente un sueño. Estaba a punto de confiarle sus temores cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una pareja cercana. Terry estaba tan cerca de ellos que casi hubiera podido tocarle. Consciente del abismo que los separaba y de la fuerza que aún conservaba su afecto hacia él, cerró sus sentidos al exterior y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

Se sintió transportada al Colegio St. Paul, cuando disfrazada de Julieta había bailado ese mismo vals... ¡y él la había besado! Aún le parecía recordar su sabor, fresco y suave. La dulzura del momento volvió a vibrar en su corazón como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido eternamente en aquel instante.

Pensar en su inminente marcha, llenaba el corazón de Albert de dolor y amargura_. Me iré sin haberle dicho ni una sola vez que la amo_, pensó. _Pero, qué importa. Sé positivamente que no me corresponde_. Bajó los ojos hacia ella. Estaba abstraída en una especie de trance. Sus ojos brillantes parecían contemplar una imagen invisible, su respiración latía entrecortada, sus labios palpitaban llenos de sensualidad. Albert se sintió hechizado por esos labios, llenos y anhelantes. Casi como si se convirtiera en un espectador de la escena, vio su cuerpo inclinarse hacia ella. _Te quiero Candy_, se oyó susurrar.

Sumida en la ensoñación, la joven aceptó naturalmente el hecho de que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, gentiles y exigentes a la vez. Se abandonó al contacto mientras su cuerpo despertaba a una pasión que creía muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió que una ola de deseo la envolvía y la violencia de sus reacciones le hizo tomar consciencia de la realidad.

_¡Es Albert! ¡Albert! _

Se separó bruscamente de él. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. La confusión le impedía encararlo, su corazón cautivo del desconcierto y el miedo.

_¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué?_

Candy miraba a su alrededor. Necesitaba aislarse de él, olvidar lo que había sucedido. Su mente se negaba aún a creerlo. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado en cuestión de minutos. Aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, ella se sentía el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

_¡Eres un imbécil!,_ se dijo Albert mientras se alejaba de la muchacha, consciente del error que había cometido y de la necesidad de soledad que ella silenciosamente le exigía. La expresión del joven era una mezcla de temor, deseo y pesar. Salió a la terraza para tratar de tranquilizar sus agitados sentidos. _¿En qué estabas pensando? Sabes que ella sólo te ve como a una especie de hermano mayor. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a confundirla aún más?... Pero yo la quiero_, le decía la otra mitad de sí mismo. _Está tan bella esta noche. Sus labios suspiraban por un beso... Sí, pero no por un beso tuyo. ¿Qué hace falta para que te des cuenta?_

Albert enterró su rostro entre las manos mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. _No puedo seguir dilatando mi marcha por más tiempo, máxime después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Yo mismo he precipitado los acontecimientos. No tengo ninguna excusa que disculpe mi comportamiento. Aunque ella me perdone, ¿podría acaso perdonarme yo? Pese a que ha dejado de ser mi pupila, he abusado de su confianza y lo que es más, me he aprovechado de su debilidad._

Su expresión se endureció mientras contemplaba la magnífica luna que adornaba el firmamento. Estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta de que su aparición había interrumpido las reflexiones de otra figura que también había creído encontrar su solaz en la quietud de la terraza. El tenue roce de una tela lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Giró sobre sí mismo intentando distinguir algo entre las sombras. Los titilantes reflejos que la luna arrancaba del brocado, le descubrieron la presencia de una forma femenina.

Siento haber turbado su soledad, señora. Discúlpeme –acertó a decir mientras se incorporaba para marcharse.

Por favor no se vaya, señor Andrew – le interrumpió ella mientras se aproximaba -. No tiene por qué disculparse. Debería haber hecho más notoria mi presencia cuando le he visto entrar. Creo que yo también le debo una excusa por haberle sorprendido en un momento tan íntimo.

La voz era profunda y parecía cargada de susurrantes matices. A medida que se acercaba, su contorno se le hizo cada vez más familiar; sin embargo cuando los rayos lunares le revelaron sus rasgos, descubrió sorprendido que, aunque la había saludado a la entrada, desconocía su nombre.

No finja que me conoce, señor Andrew. Sé perfectamente que no es así –le sorprendió ella mientras su sonrisa argentina llenaba el silencio.

El no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Me temo que me ha cazado, señorita...

La joven se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las plumas de su atuendo.

Jolie McPherson –le respondió -. Me alegro de que la casualidad haya hecho que pueda hablar a solas con usted. Desde que volví de Europa, hace cinco meses, no me había divertido tanto en una fiesta. Deseaba agradecerle su amable invitación.

Albert calló unos instantes. Aunque la cortesía le obligaba a no desatender a su invitada, en su fuero interno ansiaba encontrarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Me alegro de que haya disfrutado entre nosotros, señorita McPherson –se obligó a decirle arrogándose el papel de anfitrión perfecto.

Los profundos ojos azabache de la muchacha lo miraron con curiosidad mientras prorrumpía en sonoras carcajadas.

Perdone mi comportamiento, señor Andrew –consiguió decir cuando logró controlar su desbordante risa -. A veces parece usted tan insoportablemente correcto... Ya sé que no le apetece conversar conmigo y que preferiría estar solo. Sin embargo yo me moría de ganas por charlar con usted. Debo confesarle que he seguido todos los artículos que ha publicado para la "Unknown Species Review" y deseaba felicitarle por su estupendo trabajo.

Él volvió su rostro hacia ella sorprendido. Colaboraba esporádicamente con esa revista, enviando ensayos cortos sobre Zoología; nada realmente serio pero que le obligaba a mantenerse al día y continuar con algunas de las investigaciones que había iniciado en el pasado. Que conociera sus trabajos se le antojaba realmente increíble, pues era una publicación de tirada limitada destinada sólo a especialistas.

Me deja usted atónito, señorita McPherson. ¿Cómo es posible que haya leído usted esos artículos?

Ella apoyó el rostro sobre su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda retiraba de su frente un rebelde mechón oscuro.

¿Ah, no se lo había dicho? Qué tonta. Soy licenciada en Zoología por la Universidad de Nueva York. Por supuesto, fue gracias a la influencia de mi padre que accedieran a mi matriculación. Casi todos los hombres detestan a las mujeres inteligentes, y los académicos no son una excepción.

Jolie elevó una interrogativa mirada a Albert mientras se decidía a continuar.

... Realmente espero que ése no sea su caso porque he venido a hacerle una propuesta. Y confío en que no me decepcione rechazándola.

Albert frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de adivinar sus intenciones. Todo en ella le dejaba absolutamente perplejo. Desde su corta melena, tan innovadora, a su currículum, tan poco frecuente en una mujer.

En fin, señorita McPherson, dudo que, en cualquier caso, mi humilde persona pueda estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Adivino que es usted una persona muy exigente y yo, por mi parte, soy un hombre terriblemente ocupado.

En lugar de responderle, ella colocó las manos a la espalda mientras giraba, siguiendo unos pasos de minué, alrededor del joven. Ante la expresión estupefacta de su interlocutor, se detuvo y bruscamente cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, volvió a encararlo. Esta vez su rostro mostraba una mayor resolución.

Estoy decidida, señor Andrew. Haré lo que sea para conseguir mi propósito, no lo dude. He trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí y ahora no me voy a dar por vencida.

Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ahogaba un suspiro de frustración. Lo cierto era que, pese a su desfachatez, la muchacha le divertía. No tenía ni idea de lo que deseaba pedirle pero parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Está bien, señorita McPherson, me ha convencido. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla y si está en mi mano, tenga por seguro que puede contar conmigo.

En ese momento llegaron desde el interior de la mansión las notas de un fox-trot. Albert apenas reparó en ello, concentrado como estaba en la conversación. Jolie, no obstante, se dejó seducir por la rítmica melodía y en uno de sus habituales arranques de osadía lo tomó del brazo y casi lo empujó a entrar en el salón.

Se lo contaré todo cuando terminemos de bailar este foxie –le dijo -. Ahora alegre esa cara y demuestre a todo el mundo que está tan a la moda como su fiesta.

Ante la intrepidez de la joven, Albert no sabía si irritarse o si reírse. Finalmente optó por lo segundo. Intentó seguirla, pero a duras penas conseguía representar un papel digno como pareja; no había bailado el fox-trot en toda su vida. No obstante, ella no parecía notarlo, se encontraba a sus anchas sobre la pista. Él desvió sus ojos un instante, buscando a Candy, y no tardó en divisarla charlando con un joven caballero. Parecía estar disfrutando, lo cual le alegró y ayudó a aliviar el peso que aún desgarraba su alma...

Aunque lo intentó, tampoco pudo escapar del charleston que interpretaron a continuación. La manera en la que Jolie le monopolizaba incomodaba a Albert pero impedía, al mismo tiempo, que sus pensamientos siguieran senderos más melancólicos. No había dejado de observar que la conversación de la joven era interesante y amena; y, lo que era más importante, había logrado hacerle sonreír en más de una ocasión.

No puedo más, señorita McPherson – consiguió decirle tras el cuarto vals –. Sea buena y dígame lo que desea de mí.

Ella acabó aceptando la negativa de Albert. Lo condujo a un rincón, inspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

Está bien, se lo diré. Deseo ir con usted al Congo Belga.

Él abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras sencillamente no brotaron de su garganta. _Debo estar soñando. ¿Cómo es posible que esta muchacha sepa algo que únicamente he contado a Monty?_

No sé cómo ha podido llegar a usted esa información ni me importa. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo llevarla conmigo –acertó a decir, su expresión repentinamente seria.

El rostro de la joven no tradujo ninguna contrariedad, casi como si hubiera previsto esa contingencia.

Por si le preocupa, le diré que fui informada por el Prof. Horacio Webster. Si no recuerdo mal, le detalló los pormenores de su viaje en una carta que le fue enviada hace unos dos meses. Él fue mi mentor durante mis años de estudiante y pensó que podría aprender mucho trabajando a su lado... Aunque ya veo que es usted tan machista como los demás y no desea colaborar con una mujer. En fin, le he hecho perder su valioso tiempo. Perdóneme.

Ella hizo el ademán de marcharse pero él la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola.

Señorita McPherson –le dijo compungido -. No me entiende. El que sea usted mujer no tiene nada que ver con esto. Admiro su coraje y estoy convencido de que sería usted una colaboradora estupenda. Lo que sucede es que yo deseo hacer ese viaje en solitario... por motivos personales. Lo siento.

La expresión de la joven se relajó mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza.

De todas maneras ha sido un placer, señor Andrew.

Albert se admiró de que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerla. No le había parecido una mujer capaz de aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

También para mí, señorita McPherson. De nuevo lo siento.

Jolie se encogió de hombros mientras se empinaba hacia él, e inopinadamente le daba un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Albert pudiera reaccionar, se había alejado corriendo en dirección al hall de entrada, había tomado su chal y abandonado la mansión.

_¡Qué mujer tan extraña! ¡Aunque arrestos no le faltan!_, pensaba Albert mientras se mezclaba entre sus invitados, intentando compensar el tiempo que había permanecido con ella. Por suerte nadie había notado su falta. Se integró en varias conversaciones y sacó a bailar a unas cuantas jóvenes que conocía. Sin embargo, y aunque se resistía a inmiscuirse en la vida de Candy, no pudo evitar volver a rastrearla con la mirada, sin éxito. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a salir a la terraza para intentarlo en los jardines, la voz de Patty lo detuvo.

Albert, antes de marcharme deseaba darte las gracias por todo. Me lo he pasado estupendamente. Por favor, despídeme de Candy cuando regrese.

¿Candy? ¿Sabes dónde está, Patty?

Yo... – ella guardó silencio, vacilante, dudosa de decirle lo que sabía.

En ese momento, él desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una inconfundible cabellera rubia junto a una estilizada figura masculina. Aunque su primera reacción fue de incontenibles celos, dominó su conmoción.

No te preocupes por ella. Estoy convencido de que sabe lo que hace –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.- Me despediré de ella de tu parte, te lo prometo.

La muchacha asintió. Sabía que él necesitaba palabras de consuelo, pero no fue capaz de pronunciarlas. Su corazón también estaba herido. Aunque habían sido Annie y ella las que habían planeado invitar a las jóvenes más lindas de Chicago a la velada, ser testigo de cómo Albert bailaba con todas ellas, había sido una dura prueba. Candy era su amiga, por ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Albert; pero ¡Jolie Mc McPherson! No se le habían escapado las expresiones admirativas que la neoyorquina le había estado dedicando durante toda la noche ni por supuesto su manera de monopolizarlo durante el baile. Dudaba que Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, tal como había sido su plan original.

Cabizbaja, abandonó la mansión sin percatarse de que unos atormentados ojos oscuros la habían seguido hasta el momento en que su figura desaparecía en la distancia.


	5. Capítulo 5: Pensamientos en la madrugada

**CAPITULO 5: PENSAMIENTOS EN LA MADRUGADA**

El vehículo arrancó, abandonando la mansión Andrew. Eran más de las cinco de la mañana y las calles permanecían silenciosas y sombrías. Susanna fingió un bostezo, en un intento por ocultar a su marido el sufrimiento que le provocaban los continuos calambres que recorrían el muñón de su muslo izquierdo. En ocasiones le parecía que la pierna aún seguía ahí, que no se la habían amputado. A veces podía sentir el movimiento de los inexistentes dedos, el leve cosquilleo en la planta del pie, la tensión muscular en la pantorrilla... El reciente uso de la prótesis ortopédica le provocaba ulceraciones en la ablación, cuya blanda piel aún no se había acostumbrado a la dureza de su contacto. Para evitar que el dolor se hiciera más intenso, y sus gestos alertaran a Terry de su incomodidad, movió imperceptiblemente la ortopedia hasta conseguir aminorar el dolor a un límite soportable.

Contempló al joven mientras conducía. Sus reflejos rápidos y eficaces nunca dejaban de asombrarla. Se ruborizó al pensar en cuántos otros usos placenteros sabía dar a esas manos. Se sentía dichosa a su lado. Gracias a su presencia había logrado superar la depresión en la que había caído tras su trágico accidente e incluso aceptar con humor el abandono de su profesión de actriz. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sido tan feliz. Aunque al comienzo de su relación él se había mostrado muy distante y evasivo, ahora casi podía afirmar que reservaba un pequeño hueco para ella en su corazón.

¡Había esperado con tanto deseo su noche de bodas! Pero él se las había arreglado para posponer el momento, argumentando su delicada salud. Apenas habían convivido juntos durante su primer año de casados y la muchacha había terminado por resignarse. Se había esforzado tanto por recuperarse, por rehabilitar ese trozo de carne que colgaba inerte de su cuerpo y que antes había sido una bonita pierna. Odiaba su muñón. Odiaba su fealdad. Odiaba haberse convertido en una lisiada. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba su egoísmo por no haber sabido renunciar a Terry en favor de aquella a quién él realmente amaba. Por eso se había conformado con tenerlo junto a ella, porque no hubiera sido justo pedirle nada más. Sabía que él aún continuaba amando Candy, y que, probablemente, la amaría siempre...

No obstante, la fortuna había sido misericordiosa con ella. Un día descubrió que el modo en que su marido la miraba había cambiado, sutilmente diferente. Disfrutaba veladas en su compañía, contemplándola en silencio, encerrado en sus pensamientos. A veces incluso la sonreía y entonces ella se desvivía por divertirle, ansiando retenerle para siempre. Casi al mismo tiempo, había comenzado a hablarle de sí mismo, a confiarle sus sueños y esperanzas. Habían empezado a ser amigos. Para ella era como vivir un sueño.

Recordaba que habían viajado a Boston para que él pudiera ensayar un Auto Sacramental que protagonizaría en Semana Santa. Ella había adquirido la costumbre de ayudarle todas las noches a repasar sus líneas; sabía que él se lo agradecía y, además, era una excusa perfecta para pasar unas horas a su lado. Esa noche estaba muy cansada, los párpados se le cerraban aunque ella se resistía a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Había pasado toda la mañana luchando por dominar el manejo de su nueva silla de ruedas y haciendo los habituales ejercicios de rehabilitación para fortalecer sus fláccidos músculos. Aunque llevaba meses practicando, desde que Terry había empezado a mostrarse cariñoso con ella, se sentía con más fuerza que nunca. Incluso había restringido su dependencia de Esther, su enfermera particular, y había pedido a Doreen, el ama de llaves, que le diera clases de cocina.

Su enfermedad le había hecho darse cuenta de que había vivido en una burbuja, protegida y consentida, durante toda su infancia y adolescencia: por ese motivo, se estaba esforzando tanto por llegar a ser más autosuficiente. Pese a que le había dolido mucho tomar la decisión de pedirle a su madre que viviera por su cuenta, en lugar de en su domicilio conyugal, ésta había acabado aceptándolo, sabedora de que era la única manera de garantizar el bienestar psicológico y marital de su hija.

Aquella noche, en Boston... Tenía el cuerpo lleno de agujetas debido al ejercicio físico, y las palmas de las manos ligeramente llagadas por su empeño en dominar el manejo de su silla. De alguna manera se delató ante los ojos de Terry cuando le ayudaba en el ensayo. La sorprendió cuando, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos ante su atónita mirada, había comenzado a besarla. Esa madrugada de ensueño la convirtió por fin en su esposa, en todos los sentidos. Ni siquiera la mayor ovación recibida durante su exitosa carrera de actriz la había preparado para la multitud de sensaciones que la embargaron cuando él la hizo suya. Nada la había colmado nunca tan plenamente. Él había visto su cuerpo desnudo, había detenido su mirada en su deformidad y no había sentido repugnancia, más bien la había reverenciado y besado con una ternura que nunca creyó que él pudiera poseer. Había conseguido que volviera a sentirse hermosa, deseada, joven y la felicidad había vuelto a brillar en su mirada.

¿Qué tal te lo has pasado esta noche, cariño?

La voz de Terry quebró el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, apartando a Susanna de sus pensamientos.

Muy bien. Ha sido una fiesta encantadora. Y Candy estaba muy hermosa. Me hubiera gustado saludarla personalmente, pero había tantos invitados y ella estaba tan ocupada atendiéndolos a todos... ¿Has conseguido hablar tú con ella, por lo menos?

Susanna se sorprendió al reconocer que ya no sentía celos de la que había sido su rival. Había acudido a aquella fiesta con Terry dispuesta a aceptar el hecho de que, al volver a ver a su verdadero amor, él decidiera abandonarla. Apreciaba de veras a Candy y no hubiera podido reprochárselo a ninguno de los dos. Pero, por algún milagro del destino, él continuaba a su lado.

El asintió mientras ella suspiraba aliviada, gozando de su presencia como si se tratara de la primera vez.

Menos mal, Terry. Estaba preocupada pensando que podía haberse llevado una mala impresión de nosotros. Dejé su regalo en una habitación, tal como me indicó una doncella. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Él le sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, mientras posaba la mano derecha en la rodilla lisiada de la joven.

No te preocupes, cariño. Candy es una mujer sencilla y tú tienes un gusto excelente.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño.

¡Oh, Terry! Nunca podré pagarle que me salvara la vida. Estaré en deuda con ella para siempre. Le debo todo lo que tengo. Especialmente a tí.

Terry siguió acariciando su lesión con suavidad. Percibió cómo los músculos de ella se relajaban al contacto con sus dedos.

¿Qué tal te has manejado con tu prótesis ortopédica esta noche, Suss?

Susanna tragó saliva antes de responder.

Muy bien. No te preocupes.

El no pudo evitar percibir el rictus de fatiga que cruzó su rostro, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se esforzó en ocultárselo.

De todas maneras, cuando lleguemos a casa te daré unas friegas con el aceite especial que te recomendó el doctor. Ya sabes que debes tener mucho cuidado con las ulceraciones ahora que has estrenado la ortopedia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Pero Terry, ya es muy tarde. Debes estar agotado después de la fiesta. Ya le pediré mañana a Esther que me ayude.

El no le respondió inmediatamente, pero por su gesto Susanna adivinó que su decisión era inamovible. Se encogió de hombros mientras se anticipaba con excitación al placer que los ojos de él parecían prometerle. Los masajes de Terry eran fascinantes y llevaban aparejadas propinas que siempre la deleitaban.

¿Sabes que prometí a mamá que mañana iríamos a visitarla? – recordó ella súbitamente -. Ya sé que no os lleváis muy bien pero hemos estado fuera tanto tiempo que, al menos yo, debería ir a verla.

Terry no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a seguir conduciendo mientras su esposa se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en el cuello.

Susanna, estoy conduciendo – le dijo, intentando fingir seriedad.

Ya lo sé – le respondió ella sin apartarse.

Los labios del joven se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Está bien, iré. Ahora pórtate como una niña buena.

En lugar de retirarse, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y continuó besándolo con más intensidad.

Susanna... Ya te he dicho que iré contigo.

Ella se detuvo un instante.

Muy bien, vendrás conmigo. Gracias amor –dijo, y reanudó sus besos.

Terry suspiró audiblemente. A veces seguía comportándose como la caprichosa adolescente que había sido en el pasado. _Al fin y al cabo, es comprensible. Sólo tiene veinte años, _pensó por un momento.

Ella percibió su seriedad y se asustó.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo, amor? –le preguntó compungida, deteniéndose.

El negó con la cabeza.

Crees que aún soy una joven caprichosa e imposible. ¿No es verdad? No quiero que pienses eso de mí. Estoy intentado cambiar, de veras. ¿Me crees?

El joven asintió mientras ella volvía a sentarse formalmente en su asiento. Sin embargo, verla tan contrita despertó en él una incómoda sensación de arrepentimiento.

Venga, tontina –le dijo mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en sus labios-. No te pongas triste. Ya sabes que puedes juguetear conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Los ojos de la joven se tornaron brillantes al escucharle y su rostro volvió a parecer lleno de vida y alegría.

Oh, amorcito... Tienes toda la razón. Puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

Él acercó su mano a la de ella y la acarició con suavidad.

Si quieres, apoya tu cabeza sobre mi hombro y cierra los ojos. Descansa un poco. Ya verás como llegamos a casa en un momento –le ofreció sin mirarla, sus ojos fijos en la calzada.

La joven siguió su consejo. Recostó el rostro contra su hombro, recio y confortable, y entornó los párpados. A los pocos minutos, Terry escuchaba su respiración regular y supo que se había quedado dormida. El vehículo no tardó en dejar atrás la ciudad, y luego se desvió por una carretera secundaria en dirección a la finca Forrester, situada a unos treinta kilómetros de Chicago. Terry había optado por alquilar una mansión en el campo en atención a la salud de su esposa. Aunque Susanna nunca se lo habría pedido, él sabía que la tranquilidad rural contribuiría a aliviar la tensión nerviosa que provocaban en ella sus ejercicios de rehabilitación y su adaptación a la nueva prótesis. No podía negar que su recuperación había sido prodigiosa, se había esforzado al máximo en el último año, y su espíritu de lucha había logrado cautivar su corazón. Su vida profesional le había llevado a viajar en exceso en los últimos meses, siempre de aquí para allá, sometido a ensayos agotadores, a constantes cambios horarios y mudanzas. Susanna lo había soportado todo con estoicismo, sin ninguna palabra de reproche, pero él sabía que la vida trashumante no era la más indicada para conseguir que ella se restableciera. Había decidido concederse un año sabático para dedicarse por entero a ayudarla a recobrarse. Además se estaba planteando seriamente la posibilidad de escribir una obra de teatro basada en un argumento que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde hacía varios meses.

Notó que la joven dormida se estremecía de frío y aceleró la marcha, al tiempo que se las arreglaba para cubrirla mejor con su chal. Ella, inconscientemente, rodeó su brazo con una mano, estrechándolo contra su pecho. El gesto evocó en Terry el contacto de otra mujer, cuyo aroma aún continuaba impregnando su memoria, envolviéndolo con la misma magia del pasado.

Haberla reencontrado aquella noche había supuesto una especie de catarsis para ambos. _Estaba tan hermosa. Su encanto hacía palidecer a todas las mujeres al compararlas con ella. Había imaginado que cuando madurara sería exquisita, pero la realidad ha superado con creces todas mis expectativas. Todo en ella seduce: su belleza, sus maneras educadas, delicadas, adorables... Sus ojos no han perdido ni un ápice de picardía y su corazón ha ganado, si es que ello era posible, en bondad y madurez. Si alguna vez hubo una mujer sobre la tierra que encarnara mi ideal femenino, ésa has sido tú, Candy. _

Al verla abandonando la mansión para refugiarse en los jardines, no había tardado en seguirla. Estuvo observado cómo se sentaba en un banco, su mirada fija en los juegos de luces dispuestos sobre las fuentes, mientras él permanecía oculto tras un frondoso castaño. A sus oídos llegaban las notas de un nocturno de Chopin que el joven reconoció como la pieza que habían escuchado juntos la noche que permanecieron recluidos en la villa escocesa de los Grandchester. Durante varios minutos, había admirado en silencio a la muchacha, que con los ojos cerrados, parecía abstraída en sus recuerdos. Perdida en su ensoñación, le recordaba con más fuerza que nunca a la adolescente pizpireta y rebelde que había conocido sobre la cubierta del barco que los conducía al Colegio St Paul de Londres, hacía más de siete años.

"Mi querida Tarzana pecosa", la saludó en un susurro, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella había abierto los ojos sorprendida, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Terry, eres tú".

Él le hizo una mueca, al tiempo que estallaba en carcajadas. Su corazón estaba tan emocionado como el de la joven. Tenerla tan cerca, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, no deseaba que ella supiera hasta qué punto se sentía conmovido. Se había propuesto ser fuerte por ambos en el presente; Candy ya lo había sido por los dos en el pasado.

"¿Quién si no, Tarzán pecas? ¿O es que hay alguien más que se atreva a llamar así a una de las mujeres más hermosas de la fiesta?".

Ella le había devuelto la sonrisa, contagiándose de su sentido del humor.

"Eres imposible, Terrence Grandchester. ¡Nunca dejarás de ser el terror del Colegio St Paul! Siempre tan impertinente con las chicas. ¡Espero que, al menos, no hayas dejado de tocar la armónica que te regalé!".

Él le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto rectangular.

"¡Todavía la tienes!", había gritado Candy entusiasmada.

Entonces, él abrió la funda y extrajo el instrumento. Inspiró profundamente, al tiempo que se concentraba en el ritmo del vals que la orquesta había comenzado a interpretar. No tardó en unirse a la melodía, reproduciéndola impecablemente e improvisando, al mismo tiempo, difíciles armónicos y nuevos ritmos. Candy le escuchaba embelesada. Mientras tocaba, los ojos del joven recorrieron su figura con anhelo, y sus labios se acoplaron al frío metal con deseo, como si a través de la melodía pudiera manifestar y compartir con ella toda su pasión, tan largo tiempo reprimida. No obstante, la barrera que los había separado en el pasado seguía presente para ambos. Cuando la armonía concluyó, él supo que ella podía leer en su alma con la misma claridad que él mismo.

"He empezado a amarla, Candy", le dijo entonces con su bien modulada voz.

Ella sólo había podido mirarlo, sin palabras, tras escuchar su confesión. _¿Por qué se lo habré dicho? Sólo he conseguido hacerle daño por segunda vez,_ se dijo el joven. Pero sabía que no hubiera podido actuar de otra manera. Ella merecía y deseaba su total sinceridad.

"Si tú eres feliz, yo también podré serlo", había acertado a decir finalmente la muchacha con su franca mirada rebosante de ternura. "No hubiera soportado saber que te sentías desgraciado. Y Susanna merece ser dichosa".

Candy había guardado silencio unos instantes antes de continuar. "Cuando te dejé aquella noche en Nueva York, algo dentro de mí sabía que sería para siempre. Después de aquello, a veces, me he permitido soñar con un futuro para nosotros. Pero sabía que sólo se trataba de utopías, de fantasías irrealizables. ¡Verte aquí esta noche! ¡Tenerte a mi lado! Es como revivir uno de mis sueños, Terry... No quería que Albert te invitara, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al enfrentar la realidad cara a cara. Tú estás casado con Susanna, no tengo ningún derecho sobre tí pero... aún te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Es algo más fuerte que yo. A veces creo que te querré eternamente".

Entonces la joven había bajado la mirada en un intento por defenderse de las emociones que la abrumaban; prisionera de una tristeza que él reconoció como propia. Él la sentía como un reflejo de su misma melancolía, de aquel profundo vacío que lo había asfixiado en el pasado, antes de reencontrar la razón para continuar viviendo, tras haberse separado de ella en Nueva York. Tomó su mano. Deseaba transmitirle algo de la paz interior que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado alcanzar. Quizá una brizna de esperanza en el futuro, en su propio futuro.

"Aquí", le susurró él, mientras con su dedo señalaba hacia su corazón, "nace un hilo invisible cuyo extremo se halla irreversiblemente unido a otro similar colocado en ese mismo lugar en tu propio corazón. Es una hebra finísima, pero nunca podrá romperse. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Es más fuerte que nosotros, más fuerte que la vida, más fuerte que la muerte. Estará ahí para siempre, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Nada podrá destruirla nunca, ninguna barrera podrá oponerse jamás".

Entonces él abrió sus brazos y ella se refugió en ellos. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando del contacto, antes de que él se decidiera a proseguir.

"Somos dos almas gemelas, Candy. Estoy convencido de que nos hemos encontrado en vidas anteriores y de que, en el futuro, cuando ya no seamos ni Candice White ni Terrence Grandchester, volveremos a reunirnos. Es nuestro destino. Un destino más grande que nosotros mismos... Por eso, no me pesa no poder tenerte en esta vida. Aunque Susanna nos haya separado, dicen que Dios no da responsabilidades que no podamos afrontar ni cargas que excedan nuestras fuerzas. Desde que murió mi padre, me he replanteado muchas cosas, Candy. He pensado mucho en nosotros. Antes vivía torturado, incapaz de perdonar al destino por haberme obligado a dejarte, ni a mí mismo por haber sido tan cobarde de aceptarlo".

Fue en ese momento cuando ella había acariciado su mejilla.

"Recuerdo especialmente un día, Candy. Estaba en Londres con Susanna, que se había convertido en mi esposa hacía casi un año. El nuestro no era un matrimonio feliz, te lo podrás imaginar. Y yo tenía la culpa de ello. Sabía que ella me amaba, pero no podía soportar ni su mera visión ni su contacto. Procuraba pasar la mayor parte del día fuera de casa. Prefería estar a solas, vagabundeando por las calles, a tener que compartir una velada a su lado. Su obsesión por mí me martirizaba, pues era incapaz de corresponderla... Aquel día pasé casualmente cerca de la capilla de Saint Michael, y algo me impulsó a entrar. Sabes que nunca he sido un hombre religioso, pero la tranquilidad y el sosiego del lugar me atrajeron. Recuerdo que me senté en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, mientras me embargaba una extraña sensación de paz. Había unos cuantos fieles congregados allí, rezando, y su actitud devota y reverente, despertó en mí el deseo de imitarlos. Llevaba años sin rezar y no acudió a mi mente ninguna de las oraciones que mi madre me había enseñado de niño. Sin embargo el deseo de comunicarme con Dios era tan vivo, que entoné una plegaria personal. Después de aquello me sentí más calmado, más pleno, más feliz".

En aquel momento se interrumpió, luchando por encontrar la mejor manera de dar forma a sus pensamientos.

"Aquella noche, al volver a casa, me sorprendí al ver a Susanna con otros ojos. Su resignación, sus sentimientos hacia mí, su sufrimiento... adquirieron una nueva dimensión. Me dí cuenta de que mi actitud hacia ella no sólo era egoísta sino injusta. Su único pecado había sido amarme en exceso, y yo había tomado libremente la decisión de casarme con ella. Supe que no podía seguir pensando sólo en mí mismo y en mi felicidad".

Candy había abierto los labios, a punto de replicar algo, pero ninguna palabra brotó de su garganta.

"Tú eres una mujer fuerte, Candy", añadió él. "Has logrado superar cuantas dificultades se han atravesado en tu camino. Susanna es una niña que aún no ha terminado de madurar, perdida en un mundo que no entiende. Ella me necesita, Candy. Sé que me despreciarías si la abandonara. Nunca podrías ser feliz a mi lado sabiendo que dejaba atrás a un ser desvalido".

Ella asintió en silencio, enfrentada a la verdad que encerraban sus palabras. Terry había demostrado conocerla mejor que ella misma.

"Puede que en esta vida, no podamos estar juntos, cariño. Pero sé que habrá otras vidas para nosotros", le susurró él al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Sintió que el cuerpo de la joven temblaba a su contacto. Sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba una profunda determinación. Cuando ella finalmente habló, su tono era vehemente, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado debido a su agitación interior, sus pupilas refulgiendo arrebatadas.

"Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué te dejé marchar. ¡Tantas veces he revivido nuestra despedida en aquella escalera! En mis sueños siempre me acompañas a la estación y regresas conmigo a Chicago. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: nunca podríamos ser felices juntos, culpándonos de la infelicidad de Susanna. Aunque haya estado engañándome a mí misma, lo he sabido siempre...".

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho, como si buscara fuerzas en su interior para poder proseguir.

"Sin embargo, no puedo evitar desear que pudiéramos volver de nuevo a aquellos felices días del Colegio St Paul, cuando todavía creíamos que teníamos un futuro a nuestra disposición, cuando contemplábamos con embeleso la larga vida que íbamos a disfrutar juntos, cuando nos enamoramos. Quiero que hoy vuelvas conmigo a aquel momento, a aquel Baile de Mayo en el que me besaste... Deseo que me beses por última vez. Terry...".

Por un instante, él permaneció inmóvil.

_No sabes lo que me pides, Candy, _pensó. _Será una tortura para mí. Recordar de nuevo el sabor de tus labios y saber que nunca podré tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos. Despertarás en mí un deseo que llevo reprimiendo desde que nos separamos. ¿No lo comprendes?_

Sin embargo, verla allí junto a él, frágil y suplicante, había quebrado todas sus defensas. Girando su rostro hacia ella, imprimió en sus labios un beso. Por un momento no existió el presente. El creyó verse de nuevo disfrazado de caballero francés, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su Julieta, tan vivaracha, inquieta y llena de energía como siempre. Aunque había pretendido que la caricia fuera casta, sintió que una fuerza más poderosa que él mismo le arrastraba. La abstinencia de tantos años, viviendo en su añoranza, arrancó de él un profundo lamento. Se sintió de nuevo completo, como si la luz que le fuera arrebatada hubiera regresado a él, más intensa que nunca. Su respiración se hizo más ligera, su corazón más liviano, su alma se supo plena por fin.

Sus figuras, sumidas en éxtasis, fueron iluminadas por el fulgor de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche. Casi como si, en su adiós definitivo, el cielo hubiera deseado que encontrasen la felicidad perfecta.

_Te quiero, Terry. Siempre te querré._

_Te quiero, Candy. Siempre te querré_.

Aunque no hablaron, ambos pudieron escuchar sus pensamientos como si los hubieran gritado. Cuando se separaron, parte de la nostalgia se había desvanecido, al tiempo que una nueva aceptación brillaba en sus miradas.

"Prométeme una última cosa, Candy", le había pedido él mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas. "Sé feliz al lado de alguien que te ame. E intenta amarlo tanto como él te ame a tí. Sólo así podré ser dichoso".

Ella le había devuelto una mirada llena de confianza en su futuro. Y él la había creído.

Ahora, a bordo de su automóvil, no pudo evitar pensar que había dejado atrás el tesoro más precioso de todos; sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada hasta la relajada figura que se apoyaba confiada contra su hombro, supo que la ausencia nunca volvería a ser amarga.

_Adiós, mi amada Tarzán pecas. Espero que encuentres la felicidad. Te prometo que yo también lucharé por alcanzarla. Y algún día, en algún lugar, quizá podamos volver a empezar juntos de nuevo._


	6. Capítulo 6: Ausencias

**CAPITULO 6: AUSENCIAS**

Hannah despertó al amanecer como era habitual en ella, como acostumbraba a hacer desde niña; sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron prendidos en la contemplación de una insólita visión que, en los últimos tiempos, había llegado a hacérsele familiar. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, había días en que le parecía poder escuchar nítidamente la voz de su madre, justo al despertar, en ese breve instante en el que los últimos retazos de sueño asemejan la propia realidad. _Han, cariño, ya es la hora_. La sensación fue tan real esa mañana, que creyó percibir también la presencia de sus hermanos: Tom, Mike, Evelyn, Prince, Julie y los pequeños Rob y Debbie, rodeándola con cariño, tan alegres y revoltosos como siempre. Aunque a veces se reprendía por ello, no podía evitar que, desde hacía unos cuantos meses, su mente se complaciera cada vez más frecuentemente en ensimismarse en sus recuerdos. Sabía que debía centrarse en la realidad pero, cada amanecer, se permitía recrearse unos instantes en las imágenes del pasado que la asaltaban, traviesas y juguetonas.

Le pareció regresar a los once años de edad. Por un momento creyó sentir la fuerza de la juventud colmándola por completo. Vivaracha, trabajadora, responsable... Su franca mirada inspiraba confianza casi al instante y, pese a su parca educación, apenas había aprendido a leer y escribir, sus modales discretos no tardaron en ganarle la confianza de su primer patrón, William S Andrew III, abuelo de actual generación de la familia. Peculiar filántropo y benefactor de varias organizaciones de Caridad, el magnate no tardó en descubrir su inteligencia innata, facilitándole el acceso a su biblioteca personal e instruyéndola personalmente cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían. _¡Querido señor William!,_ pensó mientras su corazón se llenaba de calor. En ocasiones incluso le había permitido compartir las lecciones de su propio hijo, William A. Andrew IV.

Evocar al muchacho hizo que un familiar hormigueo se apoderara de ella, reabriendo una de sus viejas heridas. Había sido un joven apuesto, de gran corazón, y ella no había podido evitar prendarse de él. El suyo fue, desde el principio, un amor sin esperanza, ya que él estaba prometido en matrimonio con Beatrice Candlan, de la que quedó perdidamente enamorado. Hannah nunca se había hecho ilusiones al respecto, pero atesoró ese sentimiento en su corazón como una gema preciosa. Fue la primera y única vez en su vida que había sentido esa clase de pasión hacia un hombre. Consciente de que dicho afecto la acompañaría toda su vida, no se sintió con fuerzas para abandonar su puesto de ama de llaves en la mansión, al fallecimiento de su anciano benefactor. El sólo hecho de poder ver a William, le daba fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

_¡William!,_ pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Él siempre la había tratado con el cariño de un hermano mayor, demostrándole en numerosas ocasiones la gran estima y confianza que ella le merecía. Ese trato tan especial, que también era compartido por su esposa, una bella mujer de salud frágil y modales sencillos, se prolongó hasta su muerte, cuando él contaba apenas treinta y cinco años y Hannah treinta. Desde ese momento, sólo Pauna y el pequeño Albert fueron capaces de mitigar su pena. Ellos se convirtieron para ella en vástagos de su carne, dado que Dios no la había bendecido con hijos propios. Sentirse útil y querida por los niños, sobre todo por el pequeño Albert, tan parecido a su padre y a su abuelo, convertía sus rutinarios días en regalos que guardaba, preciados, en su inconsolable corazón.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a despuntar en el horizonte, clareando la negrura. Hannah encontró las fuerzas necesarias para despedirse de sus recuerdos y se incorporó con dificultad en el lecho. Había cumplido ya cincuenta y cinco años y sus deterioradas articulaciones cada vez se resistían más a obedecer sus órdenes. Aún así, su espíritu infatigable no se amilanaba, sabedor de que cuando su cuerpo decidiera detenerse, nada ni nadie sería capaz de impedirlo.

Se acercó al afeizar de la ventana y se dejó seducir por la belleza del amanecer. Notaba que, a medida que envejecía, se emocionaba con más facilidad ante los pequeños milagros de la vida cotidiana. En los últimos tiempos, incluso la mera contemplación de un brote recién florecido, era capaz de arrancar lágrimas de sus ojos.

_Cada vez chocheas más,_ se dijo al tiempo que un ligero escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Se arrebujó en su bata mientras examinaba brevemente la jornada que la esperaba. Ante todo, debía organizar el servicio para acondicionar la mansión tras la fiesta de la noche anterior. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar el rostro fatigado y melancólico de Albert la pasada velada. Sabía que había sido el último en retirarse a sus aposentos. _Mi pobre niño, ¿qué fue lo que tanto te disgustó anoche? Por mucho que te esfuerces en esconderte tras esa máscara de serenidad, nunca podrás engañarme. Te conozco desde que naciste. No podría quererte más si fueras mi propio hijo._

Una ligera llovizna humedecía el ambiente. La mujer tembló al pensar en el sufrimiento que acusarían sus reumáticos huesos durante la larga jornada, llena de quehaceres y tareas domésticas. _No pienses más en ello, mujer tonta. En cuanto te metas en faena, te olvidarás de todo. _Estaba a punto de comenzar a vestirse, cuando una luz en el área norte de la casa llamó su atención. Las habitaciones de esa zona no se habían utilizado en años; tan sólo ella entraba en ese ala del edificio para limpiar y airear diariamente el dormitorio de la señorita Pauna, que Albert mantenía exactamente en el mismo estado en el que su hermana lo había dejado la última noche que durmió en la mansión, antes de contraer matrimonio con Robert Brown. Todos los días eran encargadas dos docenas de rosas rojas y blancas que Hannah, siguiendo los deseos del joven, colocaba sobre su lecho, tal y como a ella siempre le habían gustado. Sin embargo Albert nunca había vuelto a entrar en ese cuarto desde que ella había fallecido.

Miles de dudas asaltaron a la mujer. Presurosa, hizo sus abluciones matinales y se vistió con un sencillo vestido de algodón gris. A duras penas consiguió calmarse lo suficiente, antes de recoger sus cabellos en un formal moño bajo y salir de su cuarto. En toda su vida había recorrido los asiduos pasillos con tanta celeridad. Quedaban sólo unos cuantos metros para llegar al aposento, cuando se detuvo para tomar aliento.

_¿Y si fueran ladrones? ¿Por qué no habré avisado a Madsen? ¿Qué podría hacer yo si se tratara de un grupo de malhechores?_ Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que sus temores. Sigilosamente tomó un atizador que permanecía olvidado en un oscuro rincón del pasillo y se aproximó a la habitación iluminada. No estaba cerrada del todo. Se asomó levemente pero no distinguió nada anormal. Su corazón latía frenético y se obligó a sosegarse. Suspiró un par de veces, se santiguó rogando al Altísimo que la protegiera y entró en el cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Su mirada vagó nerviosa por los peculiares objetos. El cuarto estaba repleto de estanterías, que guardaban las figuritas de porcelana que Pauna había coleccionado en su infancia, y cuadros con reproducciones detalladas de especies exóticas de rosas de todo el mundo. Arropada por los familiares recuerdos, Hannah no tardó en descubrir a una conocida figura reclinada sobre el escritorio. _Albert,_ gritó mentalmente. Dejó la improvisada arma a un lado y se acercó a él.

Sentado en una silla, el rostro apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido, el joven permanecía profundamente dormido, envuelto en uno de los chales de su hermana. Su mano derecha yacía inmóvil, abrazada a la vieja gaita que ella le había regalado. Sus cabellos se desparramaban en desorden sobre sus hombros y sus mejillas habían empezado a oscurecerse por la barba incipiente. Hannah sintió que su corazón se encogía al contemplarle, indefenso en su sueño. Pese a que su rostro parecía calmado y tranquilo, su frente estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación que ni siquiera el sueño había conseguido borrar.

La mujer se acercó al armario empotrado y sacó un cobertor. Se giró hacia el durmiente y lo cubrió, al tiempo que depositaba un leve beso en su mejilla.

_¿Qué te ha sucedido, mi pequeño, para que sólo hayas podido encontrar tu solaz en estas habitaciones? Recuerdo que siempre acudías a Pauna cuando, de niño, te agobiaban las preocupaciones. Desde que ella murió no ha habido nadie en tu vida que ocupara su lugar, nadie a quien pudieras confiarle tus pesares. Por el contrario, eres tú esa persona a la que todos recurren cuando tienen problemas... ¡Y eres tan joven, Albert, para soportar tantas cargas ajenas! ¡Tan joven! Eres como William, tan sensible y apasionado... Mereces encontrar a una mujer que te quiera. Que te brinde su ayuda y su apoyo. Que esté siempre a tu lado, dispuesta a ofrecerte su amor y comprensión. Nadie sabe, mejor que yo, lo inmensa que es tu capacidad de amar, la gran pasión que eres capaz de sentir, tus esfuerzos por reprimir tus sentimientos, por simular ese hermetismo, ese constante control sobre ti. ¡Oh, Albert! Si pudieras hallar a otra Beatrice, quien amó a tu padre hasta el extremo de poner en peligro su vida por darle un heredero varón..._

_Hubo una época en la que pensé que quizá Candy podría ocupar ese lugar en tu vida. Después de tu hermana, ha sido la persona que más cerca ha estado de ti. Ella te ayudó mucho cuando en el pasado perdiste la memoria, cuando te hallabas tan indefenso y débil... A veces me recuerda a mí misma. Pero yo no tuve tanta suerte. William nunca me amó y tú sí estás profundamente enamorado de ella. Cada una de tus miradas te traicionaba anoche. Sin embargo, ella no te corresponde. No ha sido difícil adivinarlo. ¡Está tan ciega, Albert! Si tu padre me hubiera amado una mínima parte de lo que tú la amas a ella, yo me hubiera sentido la mujer más dichosa del mundo. ¡Qué injusta es la vida a veces! Sólo espero que mi niñita, Pauna, haya sabido confortarte. Estoy convencida de que, desde el Cielo, sigue velando por tí. Tal como hacía cuando eras niño. Tal como seguirá haciendo siempre._

Una lágrima rodó solitaria por la mejilla de la mujer, y ella la enjugó con rapidez. _Chocheas vieja, chocheas_, se dijo al tiempo que abandonaba el cuarto. No obstante, una chispa de felicidad brilló débilmente en su mirada.

_Pensé que nunca superarías tu miedo al pasado ni enfrentarías con coraje tus recuerdos_._ Pero lo has hecho._ _Pauna podrá descansar en paz ahora que has aceptado su muerte y te has abierto definitivamente a la vida. Ahora podrás ser feliz, mi niño. Tú, más que nadie, lo mereces._

(...)

Candy abrió los ojos al oír que llamaban a su puerta. Había tardado bastante en conciliar el sueño aquella madrugada, sobrepasada por las emociones de la velada. Su noche había resultado una interminable duermevela plagada de fantasías irrealizables, melancolías y desasosiegos, en una incesante evocación de su encuentro con Terry en los jardines. Aunque su mente aún se negaba a creer que la conversación que habían mantenido no había sido una alucinación creada por su propia imaginación, la claridad de la mañana la devolvió a la triste realidad. Y la verdad se abrió paso en su mente. Terry seguía atesorando su recuerdo, conservaba el amor que se habían profesado en un lugar muy especial de su corazón, pero le había confesado que había comenzado a enamorarse de Susanna. Ella había pasado a formar, definitivamente, parte de su pasado, de un pasado hermoso, apasionado, evocador, pero de su pasado al fin y al cabo. Susanna era su presente, un presente que activamente le ofrecía compañía, comprensión, apoyo; un presente lleno de fuerza frente a la evanescencia del pasado que ella representaba.

_¿Podré llegar a estar alguna vez junto a tí, Terry, sin desear el contacto de tus manos sobre mi piel o la ternura de tus labios sobre los míos? ¿Seré capaz de mirar alguna vez a vuestros hijos, tuyos y de Susanna, sin desear que hubieran sido míos? ¿Podré mirarla alguna vez a los ojos sin desear reemplazarla cada noche en tu lecho? Ayer te dije adiós, pero tú sólo dijiste hasta pronto. Me hablaste de otra vida, incluso de otras vidas... pero ¿cómo podré soportar vivir "esta" vida sin ti? No puedo ser feliz a tu lado porque el remordimiento nos destruiría, pero tampoco puedo ser feliz sin ti porque mi corazón te necesita tanto como el aire que respiro. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ahora que he perdido mi última esperanza..._

Candy cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. ¡Qué fuerte y segura se había sentido aquella noche en Nueva York, cuando renunció a su amado en favor de Susanna! ¡Qué inocente, qué ilusa le parecía ahora su actitud! ¡Debió haber luchado por su amor con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus armas, igual que hizo ella! Sin pensar en nadie más que en sí misma. Ahora lo había perdido definitivamente. ¿De qué le había servido su bondad, su generosidad? Se había quedado sin Terry. Qué fácil era decirlo pero cuán difícil aceptarlo.

La joven continuó recostada sobre su lecho al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a surcar, incontenibles, sus mejillas. Alguien volvió a golpear la puerta pero no se sintió con fuerzas para responder. Sólo deseaba permanecer allí, olvidada y oculta, para siempre. De pronto seguir viviendo le pareció una tarea insoportable. Anhelaba poder dormir para siempre, y no tener que despertarse jamás. Ni siquiera la muerte de Anthony había conseguido dejarla tan deprimida, tan derrotada. Instintivamente vino a su mente el rostro de Albert. El siempre había aparecido en su vida en los momentos en que más había necesitado de una mano amiga que la confortara: siendo niña en la colina de Pony, cuando la salvó de morir ahogada en la cascada, en el portal de las rosas cuando su gentil Anthony murió, en el Colegio St Paul de Londres, al defenderla del león en Chicago, tras romper con Terry después del intento de suicidio de Susanna, al escapar del plan de seducción de Neil, en el funeral de Stear, después de la boda de Terry...

Pensar en él hizo que su alma hallara un poco de consuelo. _¡Albert!,_ susurró. Necesitaba acudir a su lado. Sólo él podía devolverle la tranquilidad y la ilusión. Con esa idea en la mente, consiguió abandonar el lecho. Secó los últimos restos de lágrimas, y procedió a vestirse.

Señorita Candy, ¿le pasa algo?

La voz de Hannah la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

No pasa nada, Hannah. Estoy terminando de vestirme. Ahora mismo bajo a desayunar –le dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse sus medias blancas.

No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar de enfundarse su uniforme de enfermera y bajar al comedor. Como cada mañana, el ama de llaves había ordenado preparar un suculento buffet en el que se combinaban frutas, huevos revueltos, salchichas, beicon, cereales, yogures, zumos, fiambre y bollos variados. Normalmente Candy solía desayunar con mucho apetito, consciente de que su trabajo no le permitiría hacer otra comida decente hasta la noche, pero esa mañana se sentía inapetente. Se sirvió un café y se sentó junto al ventanal. Le sorprendió que Albert no hubiera bajado aún, meticuloso con su puntualidad para facilitar la labor del servicio, pero se consoló pensando que su tardanza se debería a la fatiga de la noche anterior.

Candy consultó el reloj de pared. Las nueve y cuarto. Faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que comenzase su turno en el hospital. Tenía tiempo de esperar a Albert. No obstante, media hora más tarde, el joven continuaba sin dar señales de vida. Cada vez que oía un ruido de pasos, la muchacha levantaba la mirada esperando que fuera él, pero siempre se encontraba con algún miembro del personal.

_Albert, ¿dónde estás?,_ pensó preocupada. _Es tan raro que no hayas bajado aún_. De repente el temor la asaltó. _¿Y si estuviera enfermo?_

La mera idea la llevó a abandonar el comedor y buscar a Hannah. No tardó en encontrarla dando órdenes precisas a las doncellas.

Hannah, estoy preocupada por Albert – le comentó con un leve deje de nerviosismo en la voz-. Todavía no ha bajado a desayunar. Y ya sabes lo puntual que suele ser.

La mujer le tomó la mano, tranquilizadora, mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

No se preocupe, señorita. El señor se encuentra bien pero tuvo que marcharse temprano esta mañana. Me pidió que le dijera que se ausentaría durante varios días por motivos de negocios.

Candy suspiró aliviada. Escuchar la explicación de la mujer aligeró su preocupación, pero saber que no podría hablar con él hasta su regreso la desilusionó profundamente, colmándola de inquietud.

_Es la primera vez que Albert no se encuentra a mi lado cuando lo necesito..._

Hannah interrumpió sus reflexiones.

¿Desea que le diga al señor Rogers que la acerque al hospital?

Candy consultó su reloj. Se había demorado demasiado, y si no tomaba un coche nunca llegaría a tiempo de cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Asintió mientras se colocaba su capa azul oscuro sobre los hombros y salía al porche.

La mañana era gris y tormentosa, fiel reflejo de su triste estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, por muy deprimida que se sintiera, sabía que no podía renunciar a sus obligaciones. Estaba convencida de que Albert regresaría pronto. La perspectiva consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios al tiempo que entraba en el vehículo, cuya puerta había abierto el chófer amablemente para ella. Sólo una vez, durante el trayecto, recordó la joven el intenso beso que Albert le había dado mientras bailaban. La idea de que su marcha pudiera deberse a su rechazo sólo perduró unos instantes en su mente.

_Albert es como un hermano para mí, y él lo sabe. Aquel beso no significó nada. Estoy convencida de que fue su manera de tranquilizarme. Sólo él sabía lo nerviosa que me encontraba por la presencia de Terry. Volverá dentro de poco; entonces todo se aclarará y nuestra relación volverá a ser como antes_.

Gracias a la eficiencia del señor Rogers consiguieron llegar al hospital de Santa Camille en menos de diez minutos, justo a tiempo de que Candy ocupara su puesto sin ulteriores complicaciones. La joven subió las escaleras que llevaban a la sexta planta a toda velocidad y, cuando entró en la Sala de Enfermeras, tenía la respiración entrecortada. Prudence, la compañera a la que debía relevar, la saludó con cariño.

Tranquila niña. Relájate. Aún quedan cinco minutos para que la Hamilton inicie su ronda matinal por Cirugía. Siéntate y descansa, si no te va a dar un síncope.

Candy le sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

Tienes razón, Prudy. Debo tener un aspecto terrible –contestó ella entrecortadamente al tiempo que se sentaba en un sofá cercano -. Ultimamente la jefa es demasiado estricta con la uniformidad. A veces creo que debería cortarme el pelo a cepillo. La aversión de Flammy a mis rizos rebeldes no me deja vivir.

La joven empezó a secar el sudor que perlaba su frente al tiempo que recomponía su peinado, un moño bajo cubierto por una inmaculada cofia blanca.

Prudence no pudo evitar una estentórea carcajada. La mujer rondaba los cuarenta años. Era grande, alta y de complexión fuerte; sin embargo, pese a su increíble aspecto físico y su voz atronadora, era muy femenina y maternal. Su rostro cuadrado estaba iluminado por unos grandes ojos castaños que transmitían una cálida corriente de constante optimismo y afecto. Los pacientes solían contemplarla aterrorizados cuando la conocían, ya que sus grandes manos parecían más hábiles para descoyuntar bueyes que para cuidar enfermos, pero no tardaban en apreciar su error cuando ella los trataba. La delicadeza de su contacto junto a sus maneras tranquilas y sosegadas infundían paz y serenidad. Por otro lado, era la única colega por la que Flammy Hamilton mostraba un respeto casi reverente, consciente de que, de no ser por la medalla que consiguiera en la guerra, hubiera sido Prudence la enfermera promovida al puesto que ella ocupaba.

Candy le había tomado mucho cariño desde que empezaron a trabajar juntas. En cierto modo, le hacía recordar a sus dos madres, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. Uno de sus más soñados proyectos era conseguir que las tres mujeres se conocieran. Estaba segura de que estaban destinadas a congeniar y de que a Prudence le encantaría Lakewood.

No te preocupes por eso, chiquilla. Un pequeño retoque y estarás perfecta. Por cierto, el señor Smith, el de la cama número cinco, tuvo una parada cardio-respiratoria esta noche y lo han aislado en Cuidados Intensivos. El doctor Newmann lo visitó a primera hora de la mañana y me dijo que su estado se había estabilizado. No obstante, es necesario vigilar sus constantes cada hora. Te espera un día duro, Candy. Y si no recuerdo mal, tienes también una intervención de apendicitis a media tarde. Pero para entonces creo que ya habrá llegado Molly para relevarte en la Sala.

Candy terminó de ajustarse la cofia mientras asentía a su compañera. Se miró en el espejo y, observando la palidez de sus mejillas en un espejo cercano, se las pellizcó para darles un poco de color.

Por cierto, Candy. ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?

Una leve sombra de tristeza nubló la mirada de la joven al tiempo que respondía.

Yo... – la muchacha tragó saliva, callándose bruscamente.

_Esta sensación de amargura, no puedo apartarla de mí._ Candy cerró los ojos en señal de abatimiento. La inocente pregunta de Prudence había reavivado todo su dolor en un instante.

Su compañera la miró perpleja. El rostro de la joven era la viva imagen de la desolación. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía, unos cuatro años atrás, que la veía tan llena de desesperanza. Candy era la alegría del hospital, la sonrisa que animaba a todos, el rostro vivaz que transmitía consuelo a los enfermos con una sola mirada, el alivio del alma de los desahuciados...

¿Qué te ha pasado, mi niña? –le preguntó mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla -. Cuéntaselo a Prudy, ya verás como después te sientes mejor.

Candy abrió sus magnéticos ojos verdes. Intentó hablar, pero su cuerpo fue víctima de los espasmos del llanto. Su compañera se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con afecto.

Llora, Candy, llora. Ya verás como después te sientes mejor. Shhhhh. No te preocupes, mi niña. Todo se solucionará. Prudy está a tu lado y te ayudará.

La dulzura de la mujer, su calor, la seguridad de sus fuertes manos consiguieron tranquilizar a la joven. Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron acallando, recuperando su mirada la viveza habitual. De repente, estalló en una brusca carcajada.

Oh, Prudy! Ahora vuelvo a estar hecha un asco otra vez –consiguió decir entre hipos mientras ahogaba los últimos restos de lágrimas.

Prudence la observó. Aunque su rostro seguía congestionado, la muchacha parecía más relajada.

Si quieres puedo quedarme y suplirte en este turno, Candy.

La interpelada negó con la cabeza.

Gracias pero ya has hecho bastante por mí. Además acabas de terminar una guardia nocturna y necesitas descansar más que yo.

La mujer estuvo a punto de negarse, sin embargo consideró que el trabajo duro sería un eficaz bálsamo para que la joven olvidara sus preocupaciones y no insistió. Deseaba preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero su naturaleza discreta le hizo desistir de indagar más a fondo. Sabía que ella misma le comentaría algo cuando se sintiera preparada.

Estaré en casa si me necesitas – le dijo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su capa.

Gracias Prudy. Ya has sido de mucha ayuda. Estaré bien.

Prudence le hizo un guiño de complicidad antes de abandonar el cuarto. Tras despedirse, Candy entró en su sala para iniciar la ronda que tenía asignada. Por suerte, Flammy aún no había llegado y pronto el trabajo la tuvo completamente absorbida. Durante la jornada apenas tuvo ocasión de pensar en nada que no fuera el instante presente. Incluso, su cada día más refinada destreza en el manejo del instrumental quirúrgico, le valió las felicitaciones del Dr. Potter, a quién asistió en la intervención programada de apendicitis, arrancando de sus labios la primera verdadera sonrisa del dia. Gracias a la rutina logró sumirse en una especie de sopor emocional que ayudó a relajar sus tensiones.

Cuando regresó a casa estaba físicamente agotada e insensible a todo lo que no fuera la satisfacción de sus necesidades más básicas: alimento y descanso. Hannah, consciente de que regresaría tarde, le había dejado preparado un buffet frío en el comedor. El personal se había retirado a sus habitaciones hacía ya algún tiempo y la mansión estaba sumida en absoluto silencio. Candy no se molestó en encender la luz de la estancia. Los cortinajes estaban descorridos y la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba claramente los objetos. Se sirvió un poco de pavo y un zumo de naranja, y se sentó en la silla de Albert, frente al balcón. Casi podía sentir su presencia por el inconfundible aroma que impregnaba la habitación. Anheló volver a verle. Su ausencia provocaba en ella un vacío casi físico.

_Albert, ¿por qué te has marchado?, _la pregunta resonaba en su mente, acusadora, sumiéndola en una ridícula desazón. Había acabado aceptando con normalidad sus viajes de negocios y nunca antes había enjuiciado sus motivos. Sin embargo, percibía que en esta ocasión era diferente. Sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado, al momento en que él, enfermo de amnesia, había abandonado el hospital St Anne, y ella lo había hallado en el Parque Nacional de Chicago. De alguna manera, su alma reconocía el paralelismo entre ambas situaciones. _Albert, ¿no vas a volver? ¿Me has dejado sola?_ Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía salir corriendo a buscarle. El no la necesitaba. No estaba enfermo ni angustiado. Era ella quien lo echaba de menos. Y él estaba lejos, fuera de su alcance...

Nerviosa, paseó su mirada por los familiares objetos de la estancia y descubrió junto a su silla un paquete voluminoso. La curiosidad apartó de su mente todo pensamiento mientras encendía una lámpara cercana. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un impresionante ramo de gladiolos blancos. Lo tomó en sus brazos y aspiró su suave fragancia. Perdido entre la exuberancia de las flores, no tardó en descubrir un sobre. Aunque en su interior temblaba de impaciencia, se obligó a actuar con calma. Meticulosamente rasgó el envoltorio y sacó una hoja de papel exquisitamente plegada. La letra de Albert, grande y desenfadada, era inconfundible.

"Mi querida Candy: Un contratiempo de última hora me retiene en Lakewood. Siento no haber podido avisarte con antelación de mi marcha, pero todo ha surgido de manera imprevista. Espero poder estar de regreso en una semana. Te ruego aceptes mi más sinceras disculpas por mi inexcusable comportamiento. Algo así nunca volverá a ocurrir. Tuyo, Albert".

Candy releyó la nota varias veces, intentando descifrar la segunda lectura oculta tras la brevedad y el formalismo del mensaje. _Algo así nunca volverá a ocurrir. ¿A qué se refiere?_ Pese a la ausencia de inflexiones, creyó reconocer un rastro de amargura y tristeza entre líneas.

_¡Se refiere al beso!...¡Qué tonta soy, Albert! ¡Qué egoísta e infantil! Pensando sólo en mí misma, en mis necesidades, en mi sufrimiento. Tú, que siempre has estado a mi lado cuando lo he precisado; tú, que has estado constantemente pendiente de mis más mínimos deseos; tú, que has procurado mi felicidad en todo momento y me has protegido de todo mal... Pensarás que soy una desagradecida, una malcriada y caprichosa. Yo nunca imaginé que... ¡Oh, Albert! Debí haberlo supuesto. Cada uno de tus gestos, cada mirada, cada roce... ¡Anoche estaba tan ofuscada! Todo tu ser me lo proclamaba y yo no supe verlo. No supe entender tus sentimientos. Ni tu desazón. ¡Oh, Albert! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí? No soy digna de tu amor, ¿no te das cuenta? Mi corazón está preso de un sentimiento que no sé si seré capaz de ahogar. Mereces una mujer que pueda amarte con toda la intensidad de su corazón y no a alguien como yo, con el alma dividida... ¿Por qué, Albert? ¿Por qué? No es justo..._

Candy apretó la nota contra su pecho. Su dolor era tan hondo que se sentía incapaz de llorar. Notó un frío intenso invadiéndola y se abrazó a sí misma. Salió del comedor y subió corriendo las escaleras, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su dormitorio, se encaminó hacia el de Albert. Se desnudó y se arrebujó entre las sábanas de su lecho. Su olor almizclado la invadió por completo y poco a poco fue recuperando el sosiego. A los pocos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormida, tranquilizada por la idea de que, de alguna extraña manera, y a pesar de la distancia, Albert seguía protegiéndola y velando su sueño.

_Albert, vuelve pronto. Te necesito, _susurró entre sueños.


	7. Capítulo 7: Cicatrizando heridas

**CAPITULO 7: CICATRIZANDO HERIDAS**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con rítmica cadencia los amplios ventanales formando riachuelos inconexos que terminaban muriendo en multitud de diminutos charcos esparcidos por la grava. _Clap... clap... clap..._ _clap.._. El monótono gorgoteo era como un bálsamo para el melancólico estado de ánimo de un inmóvil observador cuya mirada se perdía ausente, cautivo de abismales pensamientos. El joven, que aquella mañana vestía de estricto negro, contemplaba absorto el maravilloso espectáculo que la Naturaleza había desplegado ante sus ojos. De pie, junto a la ventana de la terraza del acogedor estudio, sostenía entre sus manos una taza de café ya fría, perdido hacía tiempo su humeante aspecto víctima irrevocable del olvido.

Pese al profundo dolor que todavía laceraba su espíritu, había logrado hallar una luz allí donde sólo había creído estar rodeado de sombras. A despecho de la cantidad de exóticos y atrayentes lugares que había conocido en sus múltiples viajes alrededor del mundo, nada le conmovía tanto como regresar a Lakewood en Primavera: el especial matiz verde-esmeralda tiñendo las hojas de sus castaños, los primorosos y delicados capullos a punto de florecer adornando el Portal de las Rosas, las cristalinas aguas del bullicioso río truchero atravesando turbulentas la propiedad, la especial cualidad del aire, tan puro y refrescante... Su alma se sentía vivificada y renovada al retornar. Lakewood era su retiro privado, un santuario construido con el fin de ensalzar las maravillas de la Naturaleza, acercando al hombre a la Divinidad y sus extraordinarias criaturas. Albert siempre lo había considerado un bálsamo para su espíritu; no había ningún otro lugar donde se sintiera tan en paz consigo mismo, tan cerca de la felicidad más completa.

Desde que había llegado, apenas había hecho otra cosa que reflexionar y disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes de la propiedad. La última noche pasada en Chicago había agotado las pocas reservas de autocontrol que aún le quedaban. El rechazo sufrido había abierto una profunda herida en su alma que sólo se sentía capaz de superar en soledad, alejado de Candy, de la familiaridad de su vida en común y los constantes recuerdos; recluido en total aislamiento en su particular remanso de paz... Conocerla desde su infancia había provocado que su amor hacia ella echara profundas raíces en su corazón. Olvidarla se le hacía tan doloroso como amputar una parte esencial de sí mismo. La había querido desde siempre, desde que podía recordar... Aun podía evocar a aquella niña ingeniosa e inocente, con el rostro atestado de graciosas pecas, que lloraba angustiada en la Colina Cartright, a la que ella, ingenuamente, había bautizado como "su" Colina de Pony...

Albert cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear los recuerdos que continuaban hiriéndole. Pero era tan difícil... Necesitaba tiempo, y no disponía del suficiente... Cuando los abrió de nuevo, fijó su atención en la primera línea de setos que circundaba el inmueble, esforzándose por encontrar un pensamiento agradable que lo alejara de la insoportable agonía que lo perseguía desde hacía tres días, de la realidad que finalmente había decidido aceptar y que tantos años llevaba soslayando... Súbitamente evocó un balancín y un chiquillo feliz subido a él, riendo desinhibido...

... Años atrás, cuando él aún era un niño, había habido en ese lugar un columpio desde el que podía impulsarse hasta casi alcanzar el cielo con sus manos. Cuando él era aún un niño...

Con la taza fría aún entre sus dedos, absorto en las imágenes que su mente evocaba, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libres, como pétalos al viento, persiguiendo un pasado distante en el que había sido dichoso...

_... Pauna y yo siempre pasábamos los veranos aquí. Ella adoraba cuidar personalmente de sus rosales, aún cuando su enfermedad más lo desaconsejaba, y solía venir periódicamente a lo largo de todo el año. Yo tenia que aguardar, impaciente, las vacaciones de verano para reunirme con ella. Siempre pensé que Lakewood era una especie de Paraíso en la Tierra, el paraíso de un niño ciertamente..._

_¿Había niños de mi edad en los alrededores? Creo que no. Esos veranos eran temporadas solitarias. De hecho, creo que nunca tuve tiempo de aburrirme... Ya a tierna edad me fascinaba la contemplación de los insectos: la paciente araña tejiendo su mortal tela, las civilizadas hormigas recogiendo alimento para el invierno, el seductor baile nupcial de las efímeras mariposas. Observaba maravillado el resurgir de la vida animal cada mañana: el piar madrugador de las aves y sus sincronizadas danzas en el firmamento, las juguetonas y traviesas ardillas recorriendo el bosque de la finca de rama en rama, la vibrante vitalidad de los ciervos en constante estado de alerta, la fuerza desbordante de los salmones surcando los remolinos del río en su camino hacia el desove._

_Casi todas las tardes salía a montar a caballo. Aún lo recuerdo tan nítidamente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo… Mi potro se llamaba Ruano. Mi cuñado me lo había regalado cuando apenas empezaba a practicar equitación en el Colegio. Robert lo compró en uno de sus viajes a España, cuando su fragata hubo de anclar en el puerto de Cádiz. Era un pura sangre de casta andaluza, espíritu ardiente y fuerte temperamento. Me enamoraré del renegrido animal a primera vista y, pese a que no fue fácil domesticarlo debido a su fogosidad, poco a poco terminé capturando el indomable alma de la bestia. Llegó a ser raro vernos separados, pasábamos juntos incontables horas. Ruano se convirtió en mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Su muerte fue mi primer gran dolor. Me convenció de que mi amor hacia los animales no bastaba, de que debía aprender a aliviar su dolor. Resulta gracioso que sólo gracias a su pérdida descubriera mi verdadera vocación... Pero para qué quejarse, la vida es una amante casquivana que nos somete a sus constantes caprichos, queramos o no... Mi mejor amigo se había marchado para siempre, y yo volvía a encontrarme solo. _

_Decidí buscar la compañía de otros niños. No quería otra mascota cuya pérdida me hiciera sufrir. Me parecía la única manera de poder aliviar mi dolor. Después de compartir tantas jornadas junto a Ruano, la soledad ya no me era tan soportable como antes. La salud de Pauna estaba bastante deteriorada y no podía dedicarme demasiado tiempo; por su parte, el pequeño Anthony, que entonces tendría unos siete años, nunca se separaba de su madre, así que empecé a vagar por Lakewood y sus alrededores. Fue en uno de esos paseos sin rumbo cuando descubrí por casualidad el Hogar de Pony. Inmediatamente me sentí atraído por los niños que vivían allí, hermanado con ellos, ya que eran huérfanos como yo. Desde entonces me dediqué a espiar sus juegos siempre que podía, temeroso de darme a conocer y disfrutando de sus ingeniosas travesuras como si fueran mías._

_Así conocí a Candy. Parece curioso, pero aunque pensar en ella como mujer sólo me provoca dolor, recordarla de niña me llena de ternura. Apenas tendría seis años entonces, pero ya era el alma de todos los juegos; su vivacidad y valentía, su picardía e ingenio hacían las delicias de todos los niños, pero también le granjeaban continuas regañinas de sus madres custodias. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía tan atraído por otro ser humano, la primera vez que realmente deseaba lograr la amistad de otra persona. Tenía amigos en el Colegio, pero con ella era diferente. Como si fuera un reflejo de mí mismo, como si escuchara un eco de mi alma en la suya. A lo largo de mi vida, he tenido a veces ese tipo de sensación al conocer a ciertas personas, una especie de sexto sentido que lee directamente en el interior de los demás, sabedor de la existencia de un nexo indeleble entre nosotros... Aquella fue la primera vez que tuve consciencia real de ello. No conocía a aquella niña, pero me sentía profundamente unido a ella. No sabía nada de su vida y al mismo tiempo era como si lo supiera todo._

_Recuerdo que me estrujé el cerebro tratando de encontrar la manera más apropiada de presentarme. Miles de veces había imaginado cómo sería jugar con ella, reír con sus bromas, trepar a los árboles que tan bien conocía. Deseaba enseñarle Lakewood, presentarle a Pauna y al pequeño Anthony, mostrarle la belleza del bosque de nuestra propiedad y los fascinantes animales que allí vivían... Sin embargo no me atrevía a dar el primer paso... Fue una tarde de principios de septiembre cuando el destino me brindó la oportunidad que tanto había estado anhelando._

_Parece que fue ayer. Las imágenes están grabadas a fuego en mi memoria…Aquel día le había pedido a George, que me conducía en coche a una fiesta a la que acudía en representación de mi hermana, que se detuviera un momento cerca de la colina Cartright. Deseaba espiar brevemente a la encantadora familia de huérfanos, ya que no tendría ocasión de volver a hacerlo hasta el año siguiente. Retornaba a Chicago para continuar con mis estudios. Para mayor fastidio, esa tarde vestía con el traje de gala familiar y los pliegues del kilt se me enredaban entre las piernas dificultando mis movimientos. Tardé una eternidad en ascender la colina. Mi cornamusa pesaba entre mis brazos, pero ansiaba poder interpretar una melodía de despedida en aquel lugar que tanto había llegado a amar y que me había brindado tan gratos momentos. Cuando la vi allí sola, llorando, mi corazón se encogió de tristeza. Mi primera intención fue ocultarme pero, una fuerza superior a mí me impulsó a consolarla, vencida cualquier timidez. Cuando ella me vio y sonrió extrañada ante mi indumentaria, llamándome "extraterrestre", supe que había merecido la pena soportar el calor que el pesado traje me causaba. A medida que hablábamos, ella se iba serenando y su hermosa sonrisa no tardó en iluminar su rostro. Con el rabillo del ojo veía cómo George me hacía señas y cuando ella salió corriendo detrás de la carta que el viento le había arrebatado, encontré la ocasión de desaparecer. Nunca hubiera adivinado que atesoraría mi recuerdo tan profundamente en su corazón ni que, desde aquel momento, sería para ella su "Príncipe de la Colina"..._

Albert acercó la taza de café a sus labios y bebió largamente. Apenas notó su sabor frío y desagradable. Evocar el pasado había llenado su interior de calidez. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver colores brillantes desterrando la negrura que hasta esa mañana parecía estar cubriéndolo todo.

_No volví a verla durante muchos años. Mi hermana murió al año siguiente y Monty decidió enviarme al Colegio St Paul. Los británicos, con su particular flema y cinismo, empezaron por resultarme antipáticos, además de que la rabia y la tristeza me agobiaban; sin embargo, poco a poco, comencé a superar la desazón y a habituarme a mi nuevo entorno. George fue mi único vínculo con Estados Unidos durante los cinco años que permanecí aislado en Inglaterra. Deseaba volver a Lakewood, pero al mismo tiempo, pensar en ese lugar sin la presencia de Pauna, vivir allí sin ella, se me hacía intolerable. La pequeña familia que habíamos formado a su alrededor había terminado destruyéndose cuando ella nos dejó: Robert, agobiado por la pena, había regresado al mar, y el pequeño Anthony permanecía custodiado por la tía-abuela Elroy. No me quedaba ningún hogar al que volver. Nadie que me aguardara. Estaba solo._

_¡Qué curioso es el destino! Sólo me permití regresar cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Me sentía fuerte y pensaba que había superado el pasado. Había decidido mantener oculta mi identidad a toda la familia. Deseaba ser libre, vivir mi vida sin restricciones, sin tener que depender de un apellido, de una posición... Valerme por mí mismo. Lakewood se había mantenido intacto a pesar del tiempo. Sólo Monty y George sabían de mi presencia en la casita de leñadores y yo, por mi parte, me las ingenié para ocultarme con éxito de los vigilantes de la propiedad. Había llegado a conocer este lugar como la palma de mi mano. _

_Durante el primer año que pasé aquí, el destino quiso que volviera a reencontrarme con Candy. Era exactamente igual de encantadora que cuando era niña, incluso más, generosa, paciente, adorable... Pero su infelicidad me hirió en lo más profundo. Los maltratos de los Legan, el exceso de trabajo, los constantes insultos, las vejaciones, las envidias que debió soportar habían borrado la sonrisa de su rostro. Yo había cambiado mucho por entonces. Debí disfrazarme para no llamar la atención, ya que mi aspecto es inconfundiblemente Andrew: casi idéntico al de mi padre y probablemente similar al del pequeño Anthony si éste hubiera alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Me teñí el pelo de un tono castaño oscuro, bastante poco favorecedor por cierto, y me dejé crecer bigote y barba. En suma, a pesar de tener apenas veinte años, cuando volví a verla aparentaba más de cuarenta. Aún me río cuando recuerdo su rostro aterrorizado al despertar en mis brazos tras su accidente en la cascada. Debió pensar que era un vagabundo asesino, un malhechor o un pirata... _

_Fueron sus sufrimientos, las súplicas de mis sobrinos, y mi propia intuición los que me hicieron ver que la única manera de garantizar su felicidad era dándole nuestro apellido, adoptándola dentro del seno familiar. Me convertí en su tutor de facto, en ese Tio William idealizado que ella siempre ha adorado agradecida pero cuya verdadera identidad tardó tanto en descubrir. Prefería ser para ella el Señor Albert, el amigo que siempre aparecía para consolarla y ayudarla en los momentos más difíciles, que el Tío William, el tutor respetado y distante. No deseaba su gratitud, deseaba su confianza, quería verla feliz. Sin embargo, luego llegó la muerte de Anthony, el idilio con Terry, la separación..._

_Aunque intenté hacer todo lo posible para procurarle la felicidad, no pude evitar que ella se hiriese con algunas espinas... Y finalmente yo, también he terminado causándole dolor por no haber sabido ocultarle mis sentimientos... ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera perdido la memoria! ¡Si tan sólo ella no me hubiera cuidado en aquel hospital! Mi infatuación infantil había desaparecido cuando la volví a ver en Lakewood. Para entonces sólo deseaba ser su amigo, su confidente, su tutor... Pero convivir con ella aquel ultimo año, desconocedor de mi vida anterior, de los lazos que me unían a ella... Aprendí a verla no como a un niña desvalida sino como a una mujer de exquisita belleza, luchadora, cariñosa, generosa, gentil... Yo tenia veintitrés años, y ella acababa de cumplir los diecisiete. Supongo que fue inevitable que mis sentimientos evolucionaran… El destino quiso gastarme una broma pesada cuando me permitió seguir con vida tras el accidente de tren para enfrentarme a esta penitencia._

Sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa. Suspiró y se concentró en la tranquilidad que percibía del exterior. El frenético ritmo de la metrópolis había quedado atrás: las multitudes, los agobios, el frenesí urbano... Hacía tanto tiempo que no se paraba a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida cotidiana: un amanecer, una tormenta, el trino de un pájaro, un grupo de hojas mecidas por el viento, un café a media tarde...

Dio la espalda a la balconada y tomó asiento en una mesa cercana sobre la que aparecían desplegados un bloc de notas, un libro de rutas y varios tratados de zoología africana. Su obsesión por olvidar sus recientes miserias había convertido en imperiosa la necesidad de emprender el ansiado viaje al Zaire. Concentraba la mayor parte de su energía y tiempo en estudiar el proyecto. La atención que imprimía en su trabajo era tan intensa que perdía frecuentemente la noción del tiempo. Tan sólo gracias a la vigilancia que los miembros del servicio mantenían sobre él, no había descuidado el orden en su aseo ni en las comidas, que de otro modo habrían caído en el olvido.

De nuevo enfrascado en la lectura de los monográficos desplegados en su estudio, Albert no advirtió que una forma silenciosa se introducía en el cuarto y tomaba asiento cerca del ventanal. De mediana estatura, fornido y de piel ligeramente cetrina, un análisis exhaustivo de sus rasgos hubiera revelado una clara ascendencia hindú. En su tez bronceada destacaban unos profundos y vívidos ojos negros a los que el paso de los años no habían restado ni un ápice de intensidad y que, al mismo tiempo, semejaban pozos repletos de ternura.

El visitante supo confundir su presencia con la del entorno logrando pasar completamente desapercibido para el joven. Ni siquiera los esfuerzos de un observador más atento hubieran tenido más éxito. Era una habilidad que había conseguido perfeccionar a lo largo de los años, desde su infancia como ladronzuelo en las calles de Londres, y que aún ponía en práctica, por diversión o cuando los intereses de la familia Andrew se veían comprometidos por cualquier circunstancia.

Contempló al joven en silencio, su mirada grave y preocupada. Desde que Albert había regresado a Lakewood, y pese a sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, había sido testigo de su profunda amargura. Aún no había logrado averiguar el motivo de su extraño comportamiento. Habitualmente tranquilo, sereno y jovial, el joven nunca le había parecido tan desesperado. Hacía años, le había prometido a su padre que sería un buen consejero para él, que lo protegería y guiaría en todo momento, sin embargo presentía que, en esta ocasión, conseguir la cicatrización de sus heridas dependía exclusivamente de él mismo. Desgraciadamente, ya no era un niño fácil de consolar sino un hombre plenamente consciente de sus posibilidades.

¡George! - saludó Albert cuando un leve carraspeo llamó su atención.

El hombre fue testigo de cómo el joven se recomponía internamente para mostrarle su mejor semblante. Pese a las ojeras que circundaban sus párpados y su evidente agotamiento emocional, consiguió esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Estoy sorprendido, muchacho - respondió -. Madrugas tanto o más que yo. Pensaba que estando de vacaciones, alejado de tus más inmediatas responsabilidades, relajarías tu estricta disciplina y te concentrarías en satisfacer tus vicios más inconfesables.

Albert simuló una carcajada.

¿Y precisamente tú me recriminas? No conozco a nadie más responsable que mi viejo George. Bueno, no me mires así. Ya sé que no eres tan viejo, amigo... Básicamente tú me has educado, así que mis virtudes y defectos sólo tienen una fuente - el joven calló un momento mientras enarcaba una ceja -. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin tomarte unas vacaciones? Y no me digas que no puedes hacerlo, porque llevo más de cuatro años intentando convencerte de que, ahora que estoy al frente de los negocios de la familia, puedes dejar ciertas responsabilidades en mis manos. A veces creo que no confías en mis capacidades...

George, visiblemente contrariado, frunció el ceño.

No me malinterpretes, Albert. Serías el orgullo de tu padre si aún continuara vivo. Pero aún me queda mucho por hacer si deseo pagar la deuda que contraje con él cuando me recogió del arroyo, me educó, me ofreció una posición y un puesto de confianza en su familia. Le prometí que velaría por tí, que protegería tu bienestar y tus intereses. Considero que mi misión aún no ha concluído.

Albert lo miró con escepticismo.

Eres como un hermano para mí, George. Sé que mi padre te quería como a un hijo aunque no llegara a adoptarte legalmente. De hecho te dejó un importante legado en su testamento, podrías vivir fácilmente de tus rentas... Y hete aquí, trabajando como un vulgar ejecutivo, protegiéndome como si continuara siendo un bebé cuando deberías empezar a disfrutar de tu propia vida. Ya has hecho suficiente por esta familia.

George lo miró fijamente. Lo conocía desde que nació y sentía hacia él el mismo afecto que si fuera su hermano de sangre. Recordó al bebé regordete, dulce y tranquilo que había dado a luz la dama Beatrice, a la que había llegado a amar como si fuera su propia madre. "Cuida de mi hijo, George", había sido la única petición que le había hecho el señor William y sus últimas palabras en su lecho de muerte. Durante meses, su benefactor había sufrido la tortura de una enfermedad degenerativa que le había ido privando del uso de sus facultades hasta conducirle a un coma irreversible del que nunca volvió a recuperarse, impidiéndole conocer a su hijo no nacido. Había sido especialmente duro para él perder a su protector, la única figura paterna que había conocido en su vida.

Desde entonces había dedicado su vida al cumplimiento de esa promesa. Pauna se había hecho cargo de su hermano y Montgomery Weston se había convertido en su tutor y supervisor educativo mientras él quedaba encargado de proteger sus intereses hereditarios. El señor William había dejado encargada la admisión de su protegido en Harvard y sus excelentes calificaciones, junto con las disposiciones testamentarias de su benefactor, le habían permitido tener una participación destacada en la gestión de los negocios de la familia. Esas obligaciones no le habían impedido realizar otras actividades de carácter más trivial, favores personales hacia Albert quien, al término de sus estudios en Inglaterra, había decidido mantener su identidad en el anonimato, viviendo alejado de la familia. La adopción de Candy había sido uno de ellos: salvarla de la esclavitud en México, acompañarla a Londres... y finalmente presentarle al misterioso "tío William", su personal contribución a la relación de ambos jóvenes, destinados a vivir juntos pero extrañamente distantes.

¿Qué me dices, George? ¿Crees que ha llegado ya el momento de que te tomes un descanso?

Las palabras de Albert, lo sacaron de sus reflexiones.

Me temo, muchacho – contestó con ironía- que aunque ya eres un hombre, sigues preocupándome. ¿Cómo podría dejarte solo? Estoy en la flor de la vida y no consiento, mocoso, que me digas lo que he de hacer. Cuando seas un asentado padre de familia y nos des un heredero, veré si ha llegado el momento de tomarme unas vacaciones indefinidas.

A George no se le escapó la expresión ausente de Albert, que volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura. Estaba decidido a arriesgarse a encender su enfado si así podía ayudarle. Desde que el joven había llegado a Lakewood apenas habían hablado. Había preferido dejarle unos días en soledad para que rumiara su pena, sin embargo consideraba que ya había llegado el momento de sacarle de su apatía. Le entristecía profundamente verlo en ese lamentable estado.

No me digas que aún no le has echado el ojo a una de esas encantadoras muchachas casaderas que te acechan en Chicago.

El joven exhibió una expresión particularmente feroz y George fingió sonreír divertido. _Así que se trata de eso_, pensó. _Una cuestión amorosa._

Y bien, ¿quién es ella? - inquirió. Pero su pregunta sólo desembocó en un silencio pertinaz por parte de su interlocutor -. No hace falta que me respondas, Albert. Tu reserva es aún más elocuente que cualquier respuesta. Desde el principio sospeché que tu relación con Candy sólo podía terminar en catástrofe.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y el joven abandonó su fingida indiferencia.

Ya que sabes más que yo de mi vida amorosa, George, no sé qué sentido tiene seguir hablando de este tema.

_Por lo menos he conseguido que empiece a implicarse y descargue su frustración_, pensó George. Se incorporó y por un momento guardó silencio. Podía percibir, con la claridad de la experiencia que da conocer a una persona, que Albert se sentía gravemente herido y, algo más importante, era inmensamente infeliz. Siempre había demostrado ser un joven generoso, quizá demasiado, excesivamente consciente de los sentimientos de los demás. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar solo con las cargas ajenas, hasta el punto de olvidar sus propias necesidades. Tenía que actuar con tacto si no deseaba herirle aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Intuyo que le has revelado tus sentimientos y la joven te ha rechazado. ¿Me equivoco?

El joven asintió con un gesto. Nunca le había resultado fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie. Ni siquiera con George.

Y yo te pregunto - continuó aquél -. ¿Se acaba el mundo por ello? Si Candy no es capaz de decir adiós a su pasado, no merece la pena que sigas luchando por conquistar su afecto.

La sincera preocupación de su amigo, hizo que Albert abandonara su mutismo.

Llevo más tiempo enamorado de ella del que puedo recordar, George. Me ha envenenado la sangre. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarla? Tenía la esperanza de que una vez en Chicago, viviendo juntos, tras el matrimonio de Grandchester, ella llegaría a corresponderme. Pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Hace tres días abrí un abismo insalvable entre nosotros. Sabía que sólo me veía como a un hermano mayor y siempre traté de ocultarle la intensidad creciente de mis sentimientos; sin embargo la otra noche... No sé, George. Me sentí poseído de un ansia que nubló mis sentidos, quebrando mi autocontrol... La besé. Deberías haber visto su rostro: miedo, incomprensión, quizá hasta cierta repugnancia. Me sentí el más vil de los hombres. Mis pensamientos me parecieron del todo punto inaceptables y pecaminosos. Huí, George, huí de ella intentando calmar mi conciencia, asqueado de la imagen de mí mismo que ella me devolvía, horrorizado de mi comportamiento. Me refugié aquí porque no me sentía capaz de enfrentar su mirada una vez más. Soy un cobarde, George. Nunca, hasta ahora, le había dado motivos para tener que avergonzarse de nuestra relación y, ahora, no puedo perdonarme por lo sucedido.

El hombre se acercó al joven por la espalda. Su amargura despertó recuerdos olvidados en su memoria. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos se cerraban en una particular evocación de su pasado. Albert percibió la peculiar tensión de sus dedos y supo que estaba a punto de escuchar una confesión de su parte. George siempre había sido reservado e introvertido, poco amante al igual que él de compartir sus sentimientos.

Quizá pueda contarte algo que te ayude a superar tu dolor… Y tú te preguntarás por qué me animo a darte consejos cuando mi vida parece tan vacía, cuando nunca me he casado ni compartido mi vida con ninguna mujer...

El joven hizo un amago de protestar, pero George lo interrumpió con delicadeza.

Déjame seguir, por favor, Albert. Lo que voy a decir no me resulta fácil, especialmente tratándose de tí.

El hombre tomó aliento, en un intento de darse valor. Sus mandíbulas se atirantaron a la par que un extraño cosquilleo se asentaba en la base de su estómago.

... Cuando tu padre me acogió, yo era un vagabundo, un pilluelo huérfano y sin hogar que malvivía robando. Sin medios económicos, sin educación, no llegué a conocer a mis padres; la única vida que conocía era la de las calles, y la del chamizo de mi tío, un lugar infecto donde los malos tratos y los abusos eran moneda corriente. Agradezco a Dios que aquella tarde de junio escogiera a tu padre como víctima, y más aún que él se apiadara de mí y me trajera a Estados Unidos, decidido a reformarme... Parece que todos los Andrew estáis destinados a acoger bajo vuestra protección a los más desfavorecidos...

Su voz murió momentáneamente y una sonrisa curvó sus bellos y carnosos labios, que ya no aparecían ensombrecidos por la presencia de su antiguo bigote.

Cuando llegué a Chicago, todo me parecía fascinante, moderno, maravilloso. Era como estar viviendo un sueño... pero, por supuesto, estaba decidido a no contárselo a tu padre. Era demasiado orgulloso y maleducado como para darle las gracias, prefería aparecer ante él como una víctima malencarada ya que, de otro modo, no hubiera podido contener las lágrimas... No obstante, no estaba preparado para el mayor de los regalos que me aguardaba en mi nueva vida.

George tragó saliva en un intento por darse fuerzas. Tenía la boca reseca y el corazón latía veloz en su pecho.

El día en que la conocí, toda mi existencia cambió. Yo tenía diez años, ella sólo seis, pero era la niña más bonita, más dulce y encantadora que había conocido nunca. Era como un ángel encarnado. Nada más verla, supe que deseaba convertirme en un hombre capaz de ganar su afecto, en alguien que estuviera a la altura de sus sueños, que la protegiera, que la hiciera sonreír. Desde entonces, mejorar ante sus ojos, lograr despertar en ella el mismo afecto que ella había provocado en mí, se convirtió en mi mayor aspiración… Si había estado convencido de ello siendo un niño, a medida que ambos crecíamos nació en mí la certeza de que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Pauna se convirtió en mi pasión, y mi amor por ella, con el paso de los años, sólo pudo seguir madurando.

Albert permaneció silencioso e inexpresivo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, cuyos puños se cerraron en un rictus de amargura.

Nunca supe si ella me correspondía Sé que me tenía afecto, que me quería como a un hermano mayor. Me cuidaba, bromeaba conmigo, compartíamos diversiones... Sin embargo, nunca me atreví a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando naciste tú, ella tenía sólo trece años y yo diecisiete. Eramos demasiado jóvenes para afrontar esa responsabilidad en la ausencia de tu padre. Luego murió la dama Beatrice, una mujer admirable y afectuosa, lo cual acabó por dejarnos en la más completa desolación. Pauna siempre había tenido una salud frágil, y aquello agravó su estado. Hannah se ocupó de vosotros mientras yo estudiaba en Harvard, tal como había dispuesto tu padre. La ilusión por convertirme en un hombre de provecho, bien educado, alejado de la miseria de mi infancia, digno de Pauna, seguía ardiendo en mi corazón, por lo que me apliqué a mis estudios con toda la fuerza de mi ser. Desgraciadamente, en ese período ella conoció a Robert Brown, un joven heredero de una flota de armadores, y ambos se enamoraron. Ella apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años y él tenía veintidós cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Me mantuve en un discreto segundo plano, sufriendo en silencio mi dolor. Me convencí a mí mismo de que me bastaba con estar a su lado, con ser un hermano para ella... pero viví un infierno, Albert. Sobre todo porque Robert estaba continuamente viajando y ella languidecía suspirando por su retorno cada noche. Yo seguía viviendo en la mansión de Chicago, aunque ella se había mudado al hogar de Robert, a unas manzanas de distancia. Imaginarla allí sola, me llenaba de tristeza. A veces venía con vosotros, tan pequeños, a visitarme, y yo casi podía imaginar que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, que ella era aún libre, que mi amor tenía esperanzas. Recuerdo que en ocasiones la ví mirarme de una manera especial, como si adivinara lo que había guardado en mi corazón…

George se separó del joven, mientras su voz enronquecía y su mirada se perdía en la distancia.

Cuando ella murió, la luz desapareció de mi vida y mi alma quedó sepultada junto a la suya. Acababa de cumplir treinta años, ella tan sólo tenía veintiséis. Llevaba media vida adorándola en silencio, y ella había desaparecido para siempre.

Amargas lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse de sus ojos, pero con un supremo esfuerzo de su voluntad, George consiguió dominarlas.

... Te entiendo, Albert - prosiguió -, mejor de lo que quisiera. Al menos, tú te has atrevido a manifestar tus sentimientos a Candy. Yo siempre viviré con la duda. Si estos años me han enseñado algo es que la vida sigue, pese a todo. Y que los corazones cicatrizan incluso de las más mortales heridas. El mundo está lleno de excelentes mujeres capaces de amar con toda la intensidad de su corazón. No puedes, no debes vivir atado al pasado. Has de darte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y te juro, muchacho, que no eres el único. Yo también lo intento. Lo intento. Con todas mis fuerzas.

En el silencio que siguió, ninguno de ellos habló, concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos.

George - dijo finalmente Albert-. Habría sido un honor para mí que te convirtieras en mi cuñado. No podría pensar en otro hombre mejor.

Aquél no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos colmados de afecto.

Hazme caso, muchacho. Olvida a Candy. No tiene sentido que sigas amargándote por un amor sin esperanzas.

Albert abandonó el asiento, incorporándose. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y se fijó en que había dejado de llover. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a atravesar tímidos las obscuras nubes, que empezaban a disiparse.

¿Has visto, George? ¡Qué día tan magnífico tenemos, pese a todo! Dicen que tras el más duro de los inviernos siempre llega una plácida primavera, y es cierto.

George se acercó al joven y contempló el maravilloso despliegue de luz en los jardines. Todas las plantas parecían haber revivido y sus bellos colores refulgían brillantes en la claridad de la mañana.

¿Has decidido ya cuando regresarás a Chicago? – preguntó a Albert.

El joven se desperezó con desenfado.

Pienso permanecer en Lakewood una semana más. He de terminar los preparativos del viaje y hacer las reservas de mi pasaje a Nueva York en el Lady Louisa.

George se giró hacia él, mirándolo directamente.

Entonces ¿cuándo deseas que viaje a Chicago para informar a Candy de las últimas disposiciones que has tomado con respecto a Lakewood?

Albert enarcó ligeramente una ceja.

Te agradecería enormemente, querido amigo, que fueras cuanto antes. Cuando hayamos solucionado ese asunto, nada más me retendrá en Chicago...

El hombre apretó ligeramente el brazo del joven manifestándole su apoyo, antes de abandonar el cuarto. Una vez solo, Albert volvió a ocupar su asiento, intentando enfrascarse en la lectura de los volúmenes que aparecían desperdigados a su alrededor. Tras conversar con George sentía que había liberado su corazón de una carga que le había resultado infinitamente pesada. Gracias a él había terminado de convencerse de que no tenía sentido seguir suspirando por un amor imposible, por una mujer que sólo abrigaba sentimientos fraternales hacia él, y quien, aún en el caso de empezar a amarle, siempre estaría obsesionada por un amor perdido en la adolescencia. ¡Se había esforzado tanto por hacerle olvidar el pasado, por que abriera su alma a la vida, al futuro que tan prometedoramente se abría ante sus ojos...! Pero ya no tenían sentido los reproches. Ni hacia ella ni hacia él mismo. Tenía que darse la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de ser feliz, de empezar una nueva vida en la que nada le anclara al ayer.

Estaba seguro de que podría vencer la nostalgia. Confiaba en sus propias fuerzas para hacer frente al dolor. Ya había comenzado a dominarlo y sabía que con el tiempo, desaparecería... para siempre. Por primera vez en muchos años era capaz de figurarse un nuevo horizonte sin la presencia de Candy.


	8. Capítulo 8: Un hombre, un sueño

**CAPITULO 8: UN HOMBRE, UN SUEÑO**

Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó furiosa levantando los pliegues de su kilt al tiempo que, impúdicamente, ponía al descubierto sus fuertes y musculadas piernas, prietas contra los ijares de su montura. Como si de una señal se tratara, sus manos, de largos y firmes dedos, tomaron con confianza las riendas instando a su caballo a un frenético galope por la desnuda y vasta planicie que se extendía, aparentemente irreductible, ante su vista.

La velocidad que alcanzó el animal casi llegó a cortarle la respiración, pero la sensación de libertad que invadió su alma compensó con creces la peligrosidad de la carrera. Sentía cómo su cuerpo cortaba el aire, cada pequeño átomo de su ser en tensión, todo él fustigado por el esfuerzo; las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio, la respiración agitada, la mirada brillante y ardiente enfocada en el horizonte, anhelante de gozo. Plena de ese deleite profundo del que disfruta del ahora sin pensar en el mañana, sedienta del instante presente, vibrando intensamente con cada latido del corazón.

Centauro veloz, dos seres: hombre y animal, formando una única entidad... componiendo un bello cuadro lleno de sensualidad, virilidad y energía. El piafar del hermoso garañón haciéndose eco de los rítmicos jadeos de su jinete; marcados y cincelados los músculos de ambos cuerpos, sudorosos ante la intensidad de la cabalgada; una sonrisa en el gallardo rostro masculino reverberando en forma de gracioso mohín en los belfos de la bestia...

_Me siento bien... Por fin, me siento bien. Liberado. Como una hoja en blanco, virgen, preparada para ser manuscrita... La vida es un regalo demasiado precioso para desperdiciarlo. No tengo derecho a dejarme abatir por la aflicción. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que luchar por mi propia felicidad. Sólo he de tener fe en mí mismo. Sé que si mis sueños tienen la suficiente fuerza acabarán por hacerse realidad. Y podré tocar las estrellas con la punta de mis dedos..._

Los rayos del sol del mediodía incidieron momentáneamente en el arco de visión del jinete, cegándole. Frenó al animal hasta ralentizar su marcha a un trote marcial, sin dejar de acariciar con mano experta sus crines castañas, a fin de tranquilizarlo, mientras oteaba el horizonte.

Ante su vista se extendían varios centenares de hectáreas de terreno dedicadas al pastoreo de ganado. Mucho más lejanos pudo distinguir algunos campos reservados al cultivo de cereal. Las mieses refulgían al ser iluminadas por el astro rey como si fueran joyas expuestas para ser admiradas por cualquier ojo atento. Albert suspiró de placer, encandilado por la belleza del paisaje. Se consideraba un hombre de mundo, un viajero impenitente, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nunca llegaría a amar ningún lugar tanto como aquel pedazo de tierra del estado de Michigan...

William H. Andrew I había sido un joven lleno de sueños y proyectos que abandonó su Escocia natal a mediados del s. XVIII a la búsqueda del sueño americano. No obstante, nunca había podido olvidar su patria, las Highlands abruptas y salvajes donde había nacido. El amor por la tierra y el característico orgullo escocés habían sido los principales legados que había dejado a sus herederos, y William A. Andrew V no era una excepción.

Sus ansias de libertad, su espíritu rebelde, su incapacidad de adaptarse a las normas no eran sino reflejo del alma indómita de sus antecesores...

¿Cómo crees que será el Zaire, Godo? – inquirió risueño a su joven corcel mientras desmontaba -. He leído mucho sobre esa tierra. Se dice que es un país de contrastes, donde la sequedad de la sabana combina con la rutilante presencia de densos bosques ecuatoriales de exótico follaje. Una tierra donde caen súbitos aguaceros capaces de convertir un desierto en un vergel paradisíaco. Un lugar donde, cada anochecer, el sol declina rodeado de un aura de luces multicolores y donde el mítico rayo verde de las leyendas escocesas puede verse rozando las copas de los árboles justo en el efímero instante en que la dorada corona desaparece tras el horizonte...

El caballo piafó a modo de respuesta mientras su jinete le daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en el lomo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el animal estaba algo falto de entrenamiento y, no queriendo someterlo a un esfuerzo excesivo, decidió hacer un alto antes de proseguir su camino hasta la vecina finca de los Weston. Había sido invitado a una cacería en honor de los esponsales de la hija primogénita de Montgomery y, pese a que atender compromisos sociales no entraba dentro de sus planes, se había visto obligado a aceptar para no ofender a su antiguo tutor y amigo.

Tomando a Godo de las riendas, caminó a su lado hasta encontrar un árbol que daba amplia sombra y bajo el cual se cobijaron del sofocante calor. Albert dejó que se entretuviera paciendo entre los matorrales cercanos mientras él secaba sus sudorosas ijadas. Por un breve instante sintió que lo miraba; sus inteligentes ojos expresando un mudo mensaje de confianza, inundándolo de una calidez que no había vuelto a sentir desde que su adorado Ruano muriera...

Nublado por la sensación de nostalgia, el joven apoyó su rostro contra el cuello del bayo y dejó que todo su ser se colmara con el rítmico latido del poderoso corazón que palpitaba en el interior del semental.

Eres una bestia noble, Godo – le susurró.

Las orejas del caballo se movieron en dirección a la voz y por un momento permanecieron expectantes, llenas de una extraña comprensión. Albert lo cosquilleó bajo el bocado y deslizó un terrón de azúcar en su lengua que fue recibido con un relincho de satisfacción. El animal tenía tan sólo tres años, pero era muy vigoroso y había sido bien entrenado por Archie, quien con frecuencia visitaba la finca a tal fin. Albert siempre se había negado a mantener monturas propias y las tres únicas que ocupaban los establos de Lakewood desde hacía cuatro años pertenecían a su sobrino.

Acabados sus cuidados, el joven examinó el paraje con el fin de ubicar su posición y ruta. Su aguzado instinto de observación le descubrió un familiar altozano detrás del cual, si la memoria no le fallaba, encontraría una senda que lo llevaría directamente a su destino. Tranquilizado, se sentó a la sombra.

Para esa celebrar esa ocasión tan importante, había decidido vestirse con el traje de gala de los Andrew, y ahora dudaba de que hubiera sido una buena idea. Se sentía agobiado por el bochorno. La señora Parsons, la gobernanta, se había esmerado en conservar la prenda en impecable estado pese a que llevaba más de un año sin utilizarla. La última vez que lo había vestido fue con ocasión de la Misa que cada año se oficiaba por el alma de Stear...

El joven se desabrochó la chaqueta y se quitó la camisa para que se secara, ya que estaba empapada en sudor. Observó satisfecho que su piel había adquirido un tinte bronceado gracias al constante ejercicio al aire libre. Esa misma mañana había comprobado al afeitarse que habían desaparecido de su semblante los surcos de preocupación y que, en su lugar, se perfilaba una expresión tranquila y lozana. Su auto impuesto retiro había sido un acierto. Aunque había adelgazado ligeramente, la prenda lo disimulaba, dándole un aspecto realmente elegante y apuesto.

Volvió a ponerse la chaqueta para no enfriarse y, ociosamente, se tumbó colocando las manos detrás de la nuca, a modo de almohada. El dorado de su cutis hacía que en su rostro resaltara especialmente el azul magnético de sus pupilas. Sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, le conferían una expresión angelical sólo matizada por la sensualidad de sus labios, llenos y carnosos, plegados en una semisonrisa fascinante y seductora.

Pese a su delgadez, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían definido con rotundidez en los últimos días ya que, además de dedicarse al estudio, se había concentrado en prepararse físicamente para el duro viaje que tenía proyectado. Equitación, natación, atletismo, escalada... Había practicado esas disciplinas deportivas a lo largo de su vida y había retomado su adiestramiento. Su primera experiencia en el continente africano le había enseñado la importancia de la forma física para la supervivencia en circunstancias hostiles.

_En mi primer viaje a África apenas me atreví a abandonar la comunidad de investigadores en la residía. Temía demasiado por mi seguridad, por las personas que dependían de mí. Esta vez será diferente. He dejado resueltos todos mis asuntos y, si algo me sucediera... Bueno, si algo me sucediera, nadie se vería perjudicado gravemente por mi causa. _

Albert había dejado de engañarse y empezaba a afrontar con desapasionamiento la realidad, especialmente tras su conversación con George, quien le había devuelto la confianza en las posibilidades de sus nuevos horizontes. La idea de la separación, conforme pasaban los días, le parecía menos traumática y dolorosa. Los años que había pasado amando a Candy se le antojaban una ilusión evanescente. De alguna manera, la infatuación de la joven por Terry había dejado de preocuparle. Era una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si su elección era resignarse a vivir eternamente sumida en sus recuerdos, él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Candy había dejado de ser su pupila. Pensando en el pasado sentía que, más de una vez, se había entrometido gratuitamente en su vida sin que ella lo necesitara, es más, sin que ella se lo pidiera. Había creído adivinar sus necesidades, conocerla mejor que ella misma, pero se había equivocado radicalmente. Había llegado a un punto en el que dudaba de que su influencia en los últimos tiempos hubiera sido beneficiosa para la muchacha. Debía dejarla libre. No sólo por su bien sino por el de ella misma. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que ella era independiente, de que estaba preparada para vivir su propia vida sin interferencias. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar su error. Ambos estaban listos para empezar de nuevo por separado.

Aunque había proyectado su viaje primordialmente con objeto de que la distancia pudiera ayudarle a olvidar sus sentimientos; las circunstancias le habían hecho tomar conciencia de que la separación era la única salida para ambos. Habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como habían sido en el pasado. Era inútil fingir lo contrario. Cada uno debía tomar su propio camino y encontrar la felicidad.

Ya había tomado las disposiciones legales necesarias para que ella contara con una cuantiosa renta propia, mediante la cesión en propiedad de la mansión Lakewood y sus tierras circundantes. Aunque él amaba la casa y sus bosques, era un lugar plagado de dolorosos recuerdos, muchos de ellos asociados a la joven, y le parecía justo que se hiciese cargo de la finca. Siempre que deseara volver dispondría del Refugio de los cazadores, cuya titularidad no había transferido.

Por un momento, Albert recordó con satisfacción la expresión arrobada en los rostros de la anciana Srta Pony y la encantadora Hermana María cuando, días antes, había ido a comunicarles la noticia. La última gestión patrimonial relevante que le quedaba por hacer antes de su marcha: la creación de un nuevo y modernizado Hogar para Huérfanos dotado de las más recientes innovaciones, y la construcción de un hospital infantil adjunto para la atención de los niños.

_Candy, espero sinceramente que un día puedas encontrar la dicha. No he podido borrar las cicatrices de tu corazón como deseaba, pero creo que he sabido darte una ilusión por la que vivir. Sé que volcarte en un proyecto que te entusiasme será la mejor medicina para ti. Estoy convencido de que, un día no muy lejano, llegará a tu vida ese hombre especial con el que compartirás todas tus ilusiones. Y te devolverá la sonrisa para siempre..._

Contrariamente a sus expectativas, Albert no sintió el menor atisbo de celos cuando su mente invocó esa imagen. Sabía que se alegraría sinceramente cuando ella reencontrara la alegría, aunque fuera en brazos de otro. Notaba que su alma estaba sanando. Muy pronto estaría preparado para regresar a Chicago y enfrentarse a la joven sin remordimientos.

(...)

La residencia de verano de la familia Weston era acogedora y familiar. El pórtico de entrada daba paso a un camino empedrado a cuyos lados se extendían numerosos parterres y grupos de frutales que propiciaban una agradable sombra en las calurosas tardes de verano. A lo lejos se distinguía un estanque, cercano a una amplia veranda rodeada de rosales, que en ocasiones se utilizaba como piscina y junto al cual se había erigido un magnífico mirador, heredero del estilo victoriano, desde el que se podía admirar el valle sobre el que se alzaba, solemne y protector.

La puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta, y Albert, con el hábito que da la costumbre, entró en la vivienda sin anunciarse. Monty no era amigo de los formalismos y solía hacer de sus fiestas en el campo reuniones alejadas de la pompa y ceremonia imperantes en Chicago. El interior estaba sobriamente decorado pero con exquisito gusto.

Bienvenido –lo saludó el anciano en la distancia. Nada más ver al joven, se había dirigido presuroso hacia él para darle un caluroso abrazo.

Albert esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto con efusión.

El placer es enteramente mío –respondió con sinceridad-, máxime tratándose de una ocasión tan señalada. No sé qué va a ser de tu vida cuando tus tres hijas se casen, Monty. Vas a echar terriblemente de menos tu papel de cicerone.

Para nada muchacho, para nada... –bromeó su anfitrión mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía al salón principal-. Aunque no te negaré que resulta duro criar a tres preciosidades con todo el mimo del mundo para que luego te las arrebaten. Estoy seguro de que Melissa no tardará en seguir los pasos de su hermana... Al menos aún me quedan algunos años antes de que la pequeña Cecilia se haga lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que hay hombres mejores que su padre.

Monty le cedió el paso y ambos entraron en una amplia habitación inundada de luz donde algunos corrillos de invitados charlaban animadamente. Albert descubrió varias caras conocidas y preparó mentalmente algunas sencillas respuestas para las preguntas de rigor que no dudaba le serían formuladas. Aunque su viaje a África no había sido aún anunciado oficialmente, sabía que la noticia se había ido filtrando con toda seguridad en ciertos círculos. Por mucho que detestara los convencionalismos, no debía descuidar el hecho de que él era el líder de una de las familias más influyentes del país y de que el buen éxito de sus negocios dependía en buena medida de la eficacia de su labor como relaciones públicas.

Casi todos los asistentes vestían elegantes y cómodos trajes de montar, usufructuarios de la moda británica. Sombreros de copa forrados de terciopelo oscuro, chaquetas sobrias largas hasta la rodilla y pantalones estrechos ceñidos, los varones; elegantes boinas adornadas con llamativas plumas de faisán, entalladas toreras ajustadas a la cintura, largas faldas de algodón estampadas con alegres cuadros escoceses, las mujeres.

Monty estaba a punto de presentarle a un conocido armador de San Francisco cuando una vivaz figura femenina se colgó de su cuello.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Has venido! ¡Qué contenta estoy de volver a verte!

El muchacho la tomó de la cintura mientras la volteaba con energía.

¡Pero si se trata de la pequeña Melissa! ¡Tan impulsiva como siempre!

Ella se apartó de él, mohína y disgustada, al mismo tiempo que su padre los observaba divertido.

Ya no soy la "pequeña" Melissa, Albert, he cumplido dieciocho años. Soy una mujer, por si no te habías dado cuenta... Además te recuerdo que no viniste a la fiesta de mi puesta de largo. Me siento muy decepcionada.

El le guiñó un ojo y colocó un pulgar bajo la barbilla de la joven con expresión pensativa.

Hum... Ahora que lo dices... Es probable que sí hayas dejado de ser una niña. Tienes un par de graciosas arruguitas en las comisuras de los labios.

La muchacha suspiró audiblemente y se separó de él, en actitud de enfado.

Eres imposible, Albert.

El joven la obsequió con una bella sonrisa que puso de relieve la gallardía de sus facciones y ella supo que sería capaz de perdonarle todo.

Papá, ¿me dejas que te lo arrebate unos minutos? – preguntó melosa, segura de la respuesta-. Me gustaría hacer de anfitriona para Albert. Ya es hora de que le demuestre que he dejado de ser la niña que él se obstina en considerarme.

Sin esperar a que su padre contestara, la muchacha lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrastró tras de sí. El sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y pedir disculpas a Monty con la mirada antes de sumirse en la vorágine que suponía ser personalmente atendido por la bulliciosa joven.

Ávida de causar una agradable impresión en su acompañante, ella desplegó todo su encanto mientras continuaba presentándole a los invitados, la mayoría de ellos desvinculados de los círculos de moda de Chicago. Había varios caballeros de edad avanzada, amigos íntimos de la familia Weston, un grupo de jóvenes admiradores de las hijas de su anfitrión y un conjunto de muchachas que suponía pertenecían al círculo íntimo de amistades de Laura y Melissa. Agradecía que su pizpireta guía lo estuviese presentando como a un viejo amigo de su padre en lugar de como al heredero de la fortuna Andrew. A pesar de todo, estaba convencido de que, antes de que acabara el día, su parentesco se desvelaría por fin y estaría condenado a presenciar más de una docena de miradas lánguidas y sugerentes invitaciones por parte de todas las mujeres casaderas presentes en la velada.

George tenía razón. Debía encontrar una mujer con la que compartir su vida si quería evitar esas odiosas situaciones. Dado que era un millonario famoso, lo complicado no era encontrar candidatas sino encontrar a alguna que se enamorara de la persona y no de la fortuna. Suponía que la única alternativa era contraer matrimonio con una mujer tan rica como él, o no hacerlo en absoluto.

Se encontraba conversando con Laura Weston y su prometido, a quienes felicitaba por su compromiso, cuando algo tiró de su manga desviando su atención.

Oye, ¿por qué usas esa falda tan rara? Porque tú eres un chico, ¿verdad?

Albert bajó la mirada y se encontró con una preciosa personita que lo observaba maravillada con sus inmensos ojos verdes. No tardó en reconocerla, Cecilia Weston.

Me parece que aún no nos han presentado formalmente, milady –le respondió serio mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a su altura-. Mi nombre es Albert pero ¿quién es la encantadora dama con quien tengo el placer de conversar?

La niña, orgullosa de que un adulto la tratara con el mismo respeto y deferencia que a sus hermanas mayores, le sonrió radiante.

Soy Cecilia Weston y tengo ocho años. Encantada de conocerte – le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia formal.

Lo mismo digo, señorita. Siempre es un placer conocer a damas tan encantadoras como tú en una fiesta – respondió él al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña manita y depositaba un fugaz beso en su dorso.

La niña no pudo contener un gritito de satisfacción. Con sus palabras, Albert acababa de ganar en su corazón el premio al caballero más galante, simpático y apuesto de la fiesta. Estaba decidida a que se convirtiera en su pareja, disputándoselo al resto de las damas.

¿Quieres venir a ver a mi potrilla? Se llama Lucille y nació hace dos meses. Papá todavía no me permite montarla porque dice que aún es muy joven para soportar mi peso – le preguntó ilusionada mientras tironeaba nerviosa de su manga.

No seas maleducada, Cecilia –intervino Laura, ceñuda-. Deja de molestar a nuestros invitados. Sería mejor que no te separaras de tu institutriz. Debe estar preocupada buscándote.

La niña arrugó su naricita mientras intentaba sofocar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al escuchar las duras palabras de su hermana. Las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos pero no deseaba que nadie las viera, así que dio media vuelta y huyó de la casa sin mirar atrás.

_La odio. Se cree que ella es la más importante porque se va a casar. Todo el mundo tiene que estar pendiente de ella. Ya estoy harta. La odio, la odio. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sólo le estaba preguntando a Albert por su falda... Laura es tonta, tonta, tonta._

Cecilia ocultó su rostro entre las manos cuando notó que no podía contener más los sollozos. Estaba en algún lugar del jardín. Seguía corriendo y no podía ver bien el camino. Finalmente se detuvo, la respiración irregular, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Eres muy rápida para ser tan pequeña...

La voz masculina la sobresaltó, girándose tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caer. Albert la aferró entre sus brazos.

No sé para qué me has hecho correr tanto, sólo quería que me enseñaras a Lucille – dijo sonriente mientras le extendía su pañuelo.

Ella lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro churretoso.

¿Vamos? –le ofreció el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Cecilia no se hizo de rogar y lo condujo hasta las caballerizas. Para cuando llegaron, la niña ya había recuperado su buen humor y las ganas de hablar. Nada más atravesar las puertas de entrada, ella se soltó y fue corriendo hacia uno de los boxes, haciéndole señas al joven para que la siguiera. Cuando se asomó al interior del habitáculo, lo primero que llamó la atención de Albert fue el extraño olor a heces que enrarecía el aire. La potrilla era ciertamente una hermosura pero sus ojos tenían un extraño color amarillento y su hocico estaba impregnado de una densa baba blanquecina.

Ajena a esos detalles, la niña acercó al animal un capazo relleno de avena que éste rechazó obstinadamente, sorprendiéndola.

¡Qué raro! –comentó la pequeña-. Siempre ha tenido buen apetito...

Albert sabía que los síntomas que había observado no hacían esperar nada favorable pero temía asustarla.

No te preocupes, Cecilia. Es sólo que está asustada porque no me conoce. ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos tranquila y volvemos dentro de un rato a ver si ya ha perdido el miedo?

La chiquilla aceptó de buena gana sus explicaciones y se dejó conducir de vuelta a la sala, donde aguardaban el resto de los invitados. Casualmente habían empezado a servir varias bandejas de entremeses y ella se distrajo ayudando a las doncellas con los preparativos. Albert, viendo a Monty en la distancia, se encaminó en su dirección.

_Ese animal está muy enfermo. Hay hacer algo para ayudarlo_, pensaba.

Señor Andrew, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! –oyó que alguien lo saludaba.

El apenas se giró para ver a su interlocutor, murmuró una breve frase de saludo y continuó su camino. Su mente estaba absolutamente concentrada en adoptar medidas inmediatas para aliviar a la joven yegua enferma. La expresión de preocupación en su rostro fue evidente para Monty quien, excusándose ante el grupo con el que conversaba, hizo un aparte para escucharle.

Siento haberte interrumpido, pero creo que este asunto merece atención inmediata.

El hombre mayor lo miró, sin comprender.

Cecilia me ha mostrado por casualidad a su potrilla hace unos instantes. Creo que deberías llamar a un veterinario. Es grave.

¡Eso es imposible! Ese animal recibe los mejores cuidados. Mi hija lo adora, siempre está pendiente de él –respondió Monty con seriedad.

Ya sabes que no te alarmaría de no ser algo urgente. Si quieres que ese caballo pase de esta noche, hazme caso. Mientras tanto, estaré en las cuadras vigilando su estado. Procura que tu hija no se acerque por allí – le dijo antes de darle la espalda.

De regreso a las caballerizas, Albert se detuvo para pedir a una de las doncellas varias toallas y una palangana de agua caliente. Las llevó él mismo hasta la entrada del box y se quedó allí, esperando. La potrilla estaba oculta en un rincón, nerviosa, intimidada ante la presencia del desconocido. Su oscuro pelaje estaba húmedo por la fuerte transpiración, sus cortas crines sucias y despeinadas...

El joven se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada de una argolla cercana. Se arremangó la camisa color crema con movimientos muy lentos y empezó a hablarle dulcemente, manteniéndose alejado.

Hola Lucille... Soy Albert... He venido a cuidar de ti... Tranquila, muchacha... No voy a hacerte daño... –murmuró suavemente.

El tono sosegado de su voz hizo que el animal abandonara la esquina en la que se había refugiado, pero continuó manteniendo una respetable distancia. Sus jadeos aumentaron en intensidad y Albert dedujo que tenía dificultades respiratorias. Mantenía sus vidriosos ojos abiertos con esfuerzo y fijaba su atención en los objetos circundantes de un modo antinatural, como si se le nublara la visión. Al mismo tiempo, sus extremidades oscilaban indecisas, en un intento persistente de encontrar el equilibrio.

Albert sabía que su curación dependía en gran medida de que pudiera empezar a atenderla de manera inmediata pero temía al mismo tiempo que, si la obligaba a aceptar sus atenciones bruscamente, el nerviosismo sumado a su precaria condición física la condujeran a un peligroso estado de shock.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras retornaron a su memoria, palabras que creía enterradas, palabras había relegado al olvido, sabedor de que su destino era otro y no el que deseaba.

"Tienes un don, joven sanador..."

La voz grave, de extraño acento, reverberó en su mente como si las palabras acabaran de ser pronunciadas. Rostro arrugado, mandíbula desdentada, piel morena y andrajos. Torso desnudo surcado de cicatrices, flacas piernas y aquella mirada... Sobre todo la mirada. Albert no recordaba haber visto unos ojos tan expresivos, tan intensos en toda su vida. Ojos tan humanos, tan llenos de sabiduría y comprensión.

"En tu interior late un extraordinario potencial que debes aprender a desarrollar, que irá creciendo dentro de ti"

Su primer viaje a África, la comunidad de zoólogos, y su primera víctima: una cría de elefante tullida a la que no pudo salvar de la Muerte. La culpa, sobre todo la culpa. Había fallado. Por eso lo dejó, por eso se alistó en el Ejército y dejó África... a pesar de las palabras de ese hombre. Nunca antes las había recordado, era curioso que lo hiciese ahora.

"Llama a tu yo interior, busca su esencia, encuéntrate a ti mismo dentro de esa criatura y, cuando lo hayas hecho, ella reconocerá a su mensajero..."

Desde entonces, nunca había vuelto a pensar en aquel hombre y en sus palabras. Había seguido estudiando el mundo animal pero nunca había vuelto a intentar curar. ¿Y si la potrilla moría? El viejo le había dicho que era un sanador. Pero Albert jamás había podido creerle.

_Soy un estudioso, sólo eso_.

Sin embargo, había demostrado valentía delante de aquel león, en Chicago, cuando la vida de Candy estuvo en peligro...

"Enfrenta tus temores, supera el miedo, deja que tu energía fluya..."

Dongo, así se llamaba el león. Había buscado una respuesta en su alma y la había hallado. Aquella vez había tenido éxito. Pero curar, ¿curar? ¿Se atrevería? ¿Podría aceptar el fracaso? ¿Estaba preparado para aceptar la Muerte?

Albert entornó los párpados y se concentró profundamente. Buscó ávidamente en su interior y halló una reserva de fuerza que no creía poseer. Debía ser valiente. Arriesgarse... Si no, nunca podría empezar de nuevo... y no alcanzaría su sueño.

_El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que consume el espíritu en lentos compases entretejidos en un vórtice inexorable._

_El miedo mata la mente..._

_Mata la mente..._

Visualizó un lugar vacío, ausente de formas y colores, cerrado a emociones y agobios procedentes del exterior, hermético a sonidos y movimientos... Un lugar donde se sentía completamente sosegado. Un remanso espiritual radiante de luz y serenidad en el que recreó dos figuras: la suya, cual corriente de agua fluyendo cálida y suave, y la de la joven Lucille, a quien percibió como una presencia distante y ajena. Deseó acercarse hasta ella y se sintió manar por un imaginario cauce en su dirección, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápido. A medida que se aproximaba notaba cómo el frío lo invadía mientras se precipitaba en el interior de una negrura que parecía desear ahogarlo, despiadada. En un intento por evitar ser absorbido por ese espacio compuesto por caos y vacío, él se aferró obstinado a la fuerza acogedora que emanaba de su propio interior. La exteriorizó compartiéndola con el ser sombrío al que rodeaba, sintiendo cómo éste se transfiguraba y se franqueaba para él. Entonces le susurró palabras apacibles que disiparon la oscuridad que lo envolvía y sintió cómo la criatura le permitía el acceso a sus recuerdos, compartiendo con él su propia naturaleza.

Se sintió transportado a una vasta pradera donde pastaba una yeguada, donde las hembras cuidaban a sus crías al tiempo que el único macho vigilaba tenso los alrededores preparado para responder inmediatamente ante el ataque de cualquier depredador. Percibió cómo él mismo se sumaba a la pacífica comunidad, participando de sus mismos instintos y anhelos: el desvelo de las madres por sus potrillos, el ardor y la bravura del joven semental... Supo que Lucille lo guiaba a través de su memoria genética, mostrándole aquello que daba sentido a su propia naturaleza y dictaminaba su comportamiento animal. Había comulgado con su esencia y ahora estaba preparado para ayudarla...

(...)

Jolie McPherson se sintió profundamente humillada cuando Albert pasó de largo sin siquiera reparar en su presencia.

_Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es? No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme de forma tan descortés. ¿Por qué me ha ignorado de forma tan desconsiderada? Fue extremadamente atento conmigo en su fiesta. ¿Por qué ha fingido no reconocerme ahora? ¿Quizá porque fui demasiado audaz con él cuando nos conocimos? _

Melissa Weston se dirigió hacia su invitada, pero el comentario gracioso que pensaba hacerle murió en sus labios cuando observó que su pretendida oyente estaba completamente absorta en sus propios pensamientos y no le estaba prestando la menor atención. Al principio se encolerizó pero, tras pensarlo con más calma, convino en que no le interesaba enemistarse con la neoyorquina. Tener a Jolie McPherson como amiga aumentaba su propio prestigio en Chicago y no estaba dispuesta a perder su favor por una tontería.

Jolie –le susurró con su voz más meliflua-. El traje de montar que has elegido para hoy te sienta realmente bien. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas podido asistir hoy a esta pequeña celebración familiar.

Su interlocutora salió de su ensimismamiento al notar cómo tiraban suavemente de su mano.

Perdona, Melly, creo que me he distraído un momento. ¿Me decías?

Melissa le dedicó una sonrisa afectada.

Nada, nada importante, Jo. Sólo que me alegro de que estés hoy aquí.

Jolie la tomó de los hombros y le dio un ligero abrazo.

El placer es mío. Ya sabes que llevo poco tiempo viviendo en Chicago, y aún no he podido hacer verdaderos amigos. Contar con tu amistad es algo muy valioso para mí.

La joven Weston le dio un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de exhibir la más sincera de las sonrisas que guardaba en su repertorio personal. _Si tu supieras_, pensaba. No terminaba de creerse que Jolie fuera tan ingenua. _Tan mundana y tan inocente al mismo tiempo. Pobrecita. Aún te esperan algunas sorpresas en Chicago_.

He visto que Albert Andrew salía de la casa hace un rato. ¿No se va a quedar a la cacería?

Las preguntas de Jolie siempre solían ser directas. Melissa observó que aunque había pronunciado cada palabra con absoluta indiferencia, un leve rubor teñía ligeramente sus mejillas poniendo al descubierto la dulzura y vulnerabilidad de sus rasgos.

_Así que nuestro querido Albert te gusta. Es muy conveniente saberlo_. El rostro de Melissa era la viva imagen de la candidez. _No eres la primera y me temo que tampoco serás la última. Muchas mujeres se han enamorado de él desde que lo conozco, pero él sólo tiene ojos para Candy. ¡Pobrecito Albert! La única mujer que él ha amado y la única que no le corresponde. Sería para reírse sino resultara tan patético..._

Oh, ¿Albert? –fingió preocuparse seriamente-. No, no creo que se marche aún. Acaba de llegar.

Jolie se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Por casualidad ¿está Albert Andrew comprometido? –preguntó con total ausencia de emoción, tan sólo sus oscuras pupilas se dilataron, acentuando la intensidad de su mirada.

Melissa no pudo evitar encontrar divertido el fingido disimulo de su compañera, pero le respondió con igual indolencia.

No, pero –y entonces acercó sus labios al oído de su compañera, como si le fuera a revelar una secreta confidencia- hay quien dice que nunca se comprometerá con nadie hasta que no consiga sacarse de la cabeza a su pupila, Candice Andrew.

_¿Candice?¿La muchacha menuda de ojos verdes en honor de la cual se celebró aquella fiesta en la mansión Andrew? Pero yo ví cómo ella besaba a Terrence Grandchester, el actor, en los jardines... No lo entiendo._

Los bellos ojos oscuros parecieron iluminarse por una extraña luz. Se sentía confundida. Por un lado deseaba convencer a Albert de que la llevara con él en su expedición, deseaba que se tragase su estúpido orgullo y su machismo, porque estaba segura de que ésa era la razón de su oposición aunque él lo negara, deseaba abofetearlo por haberla ignorado... y por otro lado, deseaba... deseaba... Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de confesárselo a ella misma. Quería que esos nobles ojos azules la miraran como si ella fuese la única mujer sobre la Tierra, quería escuchar esa intensa voz pronunciando su nombre con afecto, quería... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Se estaría enamorando de él? Si apenas habían compartido unas pocas palabras... Entonces ¿por qué le preocupaba que estuviera enamorado de Candice? ¿por qué había querido saber si estaba comprometido?

Había pensado mucho en él desde aquella fiesta. De hecho no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba el asunto del viaje al Zaire, pero... El también la intrigaba. Y quizá demasiado. Si conseguía convencerlo de que la llevara con él, ¿interferiría en su trabajo la creciente atracción que sentía? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a exponerse.

Mucha gente pensaba que era una mujer atrevida, despreocupada, segura de sí misma, osada. Sólo ella sabía que en realidad se trataba de una pose, de una máscara tras la que se refugiaba. En su fuero interno era tímida, demasiado tímida, sobre todo a la hora de demostrar a los demás sus verdaderos sentimientos. Odiaba ser herida y se había construido a su alrededor una coraza defensiva que la aislaba del dolor emocional y que muy pocos eran capaces de atravesar. La verdadera Jolie era una desconocida para casi todo el mundo.

La joven se dio la vuelta intentando ocultar sus facciones a Melissa, consciente de que en aquel momento se sentía muy vulnerable. Advertía que lo único que las unía a ambas era el mutuo interés y no se dejaba engañar por el falso afecto que la otra le demostraba. Sabía que si casualmente llegaba a adivinar que Albert Andrew era para ella algo más que un capricho, podía convertir su vida en un infierno.

En un intento por ganar tiempo para restablecer su calma interior, Jolie se apartó de la joven intrigante con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza. Dio una vuelta por la sala y se quedó contemplando, ausente, los jardines. Aunque algún invitado trató de incluirla en alguna conversación intrascendente, ella participó poco y escuchó aún menos. Todos sus sentidos seguían pendientes del regreso de Albert.

Muy cerca de ella, sorprendió una conversación entre Laura Weston y su padre, que se mantenían ligeramente apartados del resto de los comensales. Aunque el tono era reservado y apenas trascendían algunos susurros, la joven pudo captar algunos fragmentos del diálogo.

... regrese Albert ... comienzo... el almuerzo... están empezando.

... potrilla de Cecilia ... el veterinario. Ya sabes cómo es Albert.

Jolie no necesitó escuchar más. De repente todas sus dudas adquirieron un nuevo significado. ¡Qué injusta había sido al juzgarle!

_Es un hombre bueno y generoso. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de ofenderme. Sólo estaba preocupado por ese pobre animal._

De repente, todas las piezas del puzzle estuvieron perfectamente claras en su mente. Si Albert Andrew se estaba ocupando de un animal enfermo, ¡ésa era su oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser valiosa para él como ayudante! Salió del salón con toda la calma de que pudo hacer gala, considerando que todas las fibras de su cuerpo estaban tensas como cuerdas de arpa, y al divisar a una doncella corrió hacia ella para preguntarle la ubicación de los establos.

Sígame señorita –le respondió-, precisamente yo voy para allá. El señor Andrew me ha encargado que le lleve este balde de agua caliente y varias toallas.

Jolie asintió. De repente se le ocurrió una idea mejor, y detuvo a la joven al tiempo que intentaba dar un tono convincente a su voz.

En realidad, soy la ayudante del señor Andrew. El me está esperando y pienso que es una tontería que vayamos las dos. ¿Qué le parece si llevo yo todo esto en su lugar? Usted debe estar muy atareada con los demás invitados.

La doncella la miró unos instantes, indecisa. No obstante, la última aseveración de su interlocutora terminó por convencerla. Asintió al tiempo que extendía los brazos hacia ella, cediéndole su carga. Jolie le dedicó unas palabras destinadas a tranquilizarla y siguiendo sus indicaciones, no tardó en llegar a las cuadras.

No se podía decir que Montgomery Weston malcuidara a sus animales. El lugar estaba impecablemente limpio y bien organizado. Había heno fresco y abundante avena en cada uno de los boxes. Y sobre todo, mucho espacio. No sólo daba cabida a las diez monturas propiedad de la familia, sino a todos los caballos que habían traído los invitados.

Jolie odiaba todas aquellas diversiones en las que se maltrataba a seres vivos; en especial las cacerías, que se habían convertido en un sello distintivo de clase desde que los británicos las habían exportado a su país. Melissa le había explicado que en aquella ocasión no tendría lugar una cacería real. No habría perros ni tampoco presas vivas. Se trataba más bien de un ejercicio lúdico y deportivo en el que no se infringiría daño a ningún animal. Ese había sido el principal motivo de que la joven aceptara la invitación. No se consideraba una buena amazona, pero ardía en deseos de volver a poner en práctica sus habilidades como jinete. Desgraciadamente en Chicago tenía pocas oportunidades de montar a caballo.

El edificio estaba silencioso. Los animales parecían tranquilos y su presencia tan sólo provocó algún que otro piafar alterado. La muchacha evitó hacer ruidos innecesarios al tiempo que espiaba por encima de cada compartimento. Nada rompía la tranquilidad del ambiente salvo un ligero gimoteo lastimero al fondo de uno de los pasillos laterales. Se acercó furtiva y se detuvo ante una portezuela semiabierta desde donde el sonido era más audible. Dejó el balde y las toallas a un lado y, protegida por la oscuridad reinante, observó atenta.

El habitáculo olía a heces frescas y vómitos. El heno que formaba la cama del caballo había perdido su aspecto uniforme y aparecía esparcido en montones desordenados. Tumbada en el suelo, en una pose antinatural, se hallaba una potrilla muy joven. Su cuerpo estilizado y fibroso era presa de violentos espasmos, pero su mirada permanecía apacible. Jolie se extrañó ante la reacción desusada del animal y la comprensión de sus ojos, como si conociera y aceptara la gravedad del destino ante el que se enfrentaba.

Muy cerca, junto al cuerpo yaciente, permanecía una figura inmóvil. Los ojos fijos en una lejanía inalcanzable. La frente, alta y despejada, empapada en sudor. El cabello alborotado, iluminado por el único haz de luz que entraba en el recinto, refulgiendo resplandeciente, como aureolado por una corona celeste.

Jolie se sintió sobrecogida por el cuadro que ambos seres componían, como si participaran de una comunión íntima y personal, más allá de cualquier experiencia que ella hubiera conocido. La joven apenas se atrevía a respirar, temerosa de interrumpir el fascinante espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.

Entonces él se giró y enfocó su mirada en ella. Sus ojos quedaron prendidos de los del joven, incapaces de romper ese vínculo y al mismo tiempo inútiles para sostenerlo. Ella tembló, asustada, temiendo que él la echara o le gritara por entrometerse, pero él no hizo ninguna de ambas cosas. Le sonrió.

Srta. McPherson –sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro para ella. Sintió que una oleada de calor la envolvía, dándole la bienvenida.

Sr. Andrew –por un momento no se atrevió a continuar, temerosa de que su voz rompiera el embrujo-. Yo... Le he traído el balde de agua y las toallas que pidió. Me he tomado la libertad...

Albert la silenció con un gesto de su mano.

No hace falta que se disculpe. Me alegro de que haya venido. Sus conocimientos me serán de mucha ayuda.

El joven calló mientras contemplaba detenidamente su elegante atuendo.

Pero temo que se echen a perder sus hermosas ropas...

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Si la perspectiva de encontrarse con él la había inquietado en un principio, temerosa de sus propias reacciones, ahora que conversaban juntos se sentía tan cómoda como la primera vez que habían coincidido. Con él se sentía libre para mostrarse atrevida, pícara o mundana, según prefiriera. De alguna manera sentía que no necesitaba de máscaras en su presencia. Si había pensado que su atracción hacia él la intimidaría, estaba equivocada.

No más de lo que ya están las suyas –comentó divertida-. Es una pena haber ensuciado ese hermoso kilt escocés. Le sienta de maravilla.

Albert estiró sus entumecidos músculos al tiempo que la impresionaba con una intensa carcajada que contagió a ambos.

Srta. McPherson, ¡es usted una de las personas más francas que he conocido nunca! Y debo confesar que ésa es una cualidad que admiro en una mujer. Cada vez que charlamos descubro en usted algo nuevo que me agrada.

Ella lo contempló relajada. Si alguna vez había existido cierta tensión entre ellos, ésta ciertamente había desaparecido como por ensalmo.

Si desea echarme una mano, me niego a que ensucie su atuendo. ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, entonces? – inquirió él.

La joven reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder.

No se preocupe, he tenido una idea. Ahora mismo regreso –apuntó mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Albert observó cómo Jolie salía corriendo en dirección hacia la casa. Entretanto, él se dedicó a acondicionar el box de Lucille, llevando heno limpio y retirando el usado. Había pedido a los mozos que se encargaban de las cuadras que lo dejaran a solas con el caballo enfermo, y por lo tanto recaía en él la responsabilidad de mantenerlo ordenado. Había pasado media hora desde que había alertado a Monty y suponía que el veterinario no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Se sentía eufórico. Lleno de una nueva confianza en sí mismo. Aquel anciano tenía razón. Había logrado desterrar su miedo y con él había tomado plena conciencia de su propio potencial. No debía temer a la Muerte ni odiarla si ésta reclamaba su víctima, pero él tenía la obligación de hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para rechazarla. La decisión final correspondía al destino. Ineludible. Pero él no debía dejar nunca de combatir. Jamás.

Su espíritu había entrado en contacto con el del animal, compartiendo su naturaleza, sosegándolo. Una vez desterrado el miedo de ambos, había conseguido estabilizar su débil estado gracias a friegas con agua caliente. Por el momento no podía hacer nada más, carecía del instrumental adecuado, sin embargo el aspecto de la potrilla había mejorado sustancialmente.

_Gracias, Dios mío. Gracias por darme el valor que me faltaba._

Concentrado en su plegaria no se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba de regreso.

Señor Andrew, se ha puesto usted perdido. ¿Por qué no me ha esperado?

El salió de su mutismo y se encogió de hombros, en actitud indiferente.

No se preocupe, sólo son unas manchas y se limpiarán con facilidad – entonces se dio cuenta del cambio de indumentaria de su compañera-. Vaya, veo que la ropa masculina le sienta estupendamente.

Jolie no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que las prendas que le habían prestado eran demasiado anchas para ella. De hecho se trataba de vestuario viejo del señor Weston que una de las doncellas guardaba en el desván con objeto de donarlo a la Beneficencia. Se había tenido que arremangar tanto la camisa como los pantalones, y tenía la sensación de que parecía un pescador de ranas. Si alguna vez había deseado sentirse más atractiva, era ese momento. Y en lugar de ello aparecía ante él fea y desgarbada.

Está usted muy graciosa, de veras – le dijo mientras giraba su rostro para que ella no percibiera sus esfuerzos por no reír.

Es lo único que he podido encontrar. Ahora es su turno – la joven calló unos instantes antes de proseguir en tono pudoroso-. Y no hace falta que contenga la risa. Ya me tomaré la revancha cuando se haya cambiado.

Sonriendo, Albert se retiró discretamente a un compartimiento vacío.

_Esa muchacha es realmente intrigante. Tan sofisticada y tan sencilla al mismo tiempo_. _Tan mundana y tan recatada a la vez._ _¿Realmente sabrá atender a los animales?_

Entretanto, Jolie continuó colocando compresas de agua caliente y frotando la piel de Lucille. Cuando terminó, la cubrió con una manta limpia y se sentó en un taburete a su lado. Examinó a la potrilla con detenimiento, esforzándose por refrescar en su memoria los conocimientos de equinos que había adquirido en la Facultad. Su estado parecía estabilizado pero, teniendo en cuenta su corta edad, podía agravarse fácilmente si no era tratada con eficacia.

Me van un poco pequeñas, pero creo que servirán. Por el momento –la interrumpió una voz masculina.

La joven se giró hacia Albert, preparada para retribuirle con burlas, sin embargo todo su humor se evaporó cuando posó su mirada sobre él. Si bien ella parecía un saco de patatas, él no había perdido ni un ápice de atractivo. La camisa se ajustaba tanto a su cuerpo que marcaba cada uno de los músculos de su tórax. Y los pantalones no hacían nada para disimular sus bien formadas y atléticas piernas. Desvió la mirada para evitar que él notara su rubor. Sentía un cosquilleo nada tranquilizador en la base de su estómago.

He estado colocándole compresas calientes –indicó ella intentando concentrar su mente en cualquier cosa que no fuera la turbadora presencia que se aproximaba-. Creo que es víctima de un enfriamiento que se ha complicado con diarrea. No es un diagnóstico grave en un adulto –su tono, aséptico y profesional, distaba mucho de reflejar la agitación interior que sentía-, pero teniendo en cuenta su corta edad, podría resultar fatal. Es un bebé aún. Necesitará vigilancia constante.

Albert se inclinó hacia ella, ignorante de las reacciones que su mera visión estaba provocando en la joven.

Opino lo mismo. Lo único que podemos hacer mientras llega el veterinario es mantener su temperatura corporal constante y evitar que suba la fiebre –dijo él tomando su mano entre las suyas.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho. Por un momento temió que fuera a desbocarse.

Muchas gracias por ofrecerse a ayudar. No lo olvidaré- su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero la felicidad la colmó con violencia. Las reacciones que él le provocaba eran siempre agitadas y tempestuosas.

Durante la hora siguiente, trabajaron codo con codo, extrañamente coordinados. Apenas hablaron, pero el silencio no se convirtió para ninguno de ellos en una carga, más bien en un compañero. Para cuando llegó el especialista, la potrilla dormía, relajada. Tras examinarla y felicitarles por sus eficaces cuidados, el recién llegado se hizo personalmente cargo de la situación. Monty, que lo había acompañado, les rogó encarecidamente que volvieran a la fiesta. El hombre no sabía cómo darles las gracias.

El tiempo compartido había hecho que se estableciera entre los jóvenes un grato ambiente de camaradería, pero Jolie sabía que la sensación era tan quebradiza y frágil como un junco. Deseaba preguntarle si reconsideraría su postura acerca de llevarla como ayudante en su viaje a África, pero temía encontrarse de nuevo con una negativa. El le había dirigido frases de elogio y percibía que se encontraba a gusto en su compañía, pero era consciente de que el agradecimiento y la buena armonía no eran razones de peso para hacerle desistir de su postura. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre misterioso e insondable que había conocido en la fiesta. Pese a que su actitud era un ejemplo de cortesía, educación y encanto, encontraba en él nuevas barreras, nuevas defensas que no había percibido cuando lo conoció.

Jolie lo contempló de soslayo mientras la precedía. Su rostro era indescifrable.

_Debo conseguir derribar esas barreras. Debo lograr que me admita en su expedición. Por ello merece la pena luchar, incluso sufrir. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme incluso a perderlo todo. Cuando la recompensa es tan grande, la apuesta debe serlo también... Sin embargo, es tan inaccesible. ¿Cómo podría llegar hasta él? ¿Cómo?_

Albert la condujo por la puerta de servicio. Allí, el mayordomo les informó de que el almuerzo había concluido. Los invitados estaban preparándose para la cacería. El joven se quedó un instante indeciso, contemplando su otrora elegante traje de gala colgando, inservible, de su brazo.

Srta. McPherson –le explicó- me temo que la velada ha concluido para mí. No tengo ninguna ropa decente que ponerme para el evento que se avecina. Espero que la señora Parsons no me mate cuando vea el lamentable estado en que voy a devolverle esta prenda.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, alargó su mano y estrechó la de la joven.

Muchas gracias por todo. Su presencia ha sido de un valor inestimable. Tenga por seguro que siempre recordaré su gesto... Y no se preocupe por nuestros anfitriones. Ya me haré perdonar de alguna manera.

_No puedo consentir que se vaya así. Debo hablar con él. Explicarle..._

Sin embargo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Albert ya había desaparecido. Salió corriendo tras él, pero para cuando lo encontró, sólo fue capaz de ver cómo su figura a caballo se confundía con el horizonte.


	9. Capítulo 9: Pesares

**CAPITULO 9: PESARES**

_Releo una vez más las pocas líneas que he conseguido escribir. El inmaculado pliego languidece frente a mis ojos, latiendo agresivo, instándome a sellarlo con mi ilegible caligrafía. Su blancura me hace daño. Me enfrenta a mi propia incapacidad, a esos miedos que hacen un nudo en mi corazón, bloqueándome, hundiéndome de nuevo en la frustración. Contemplo esas breves frases que, poco a poco, han ido conquistando la virginidad de su contorno. Ahora que me fijo, parecen más bien negros borrones salpicando la calma, signos anárquicos que se unen entre sí para afear un paisaje que se revela tormentoso, al igual que los sentimientos que bullen en mi interior... _

_¿Cuántas veces he intentado escribirle antes? ¿Cuántas veces he optado por abandonar mi idea, temerosa de no saber expresar con palabras los sentimientos que laten dentro de mí? Como en tantas ocasiones antes de ésta, y no me sorprendo por ello, la hoja de papel acaba, arrugada y ligeramente húmeda, junto a las demás... En un montón encima de mi escritorio. El nerviosismo se apodera de mí. Estiro mis rebeldes rizos hasta límites imposibles, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras me hago la misma pregunta una y otra vez: "¿Cuándo volverá?"._

_Llevo más de tres semanas aguardando su regreso, sin ninguna noticia tras aquella breve nota de despedida, sin ninguna pista de su estado... Nunca hubiera creído que lo echaría tanto de menos. Que esperaría su llegada con tanta expectación. Antes, siempre había estado a mi lado. Aún en la distancia, siempre lo sentía pendiente de mí. Sin embargo, ahora... Ahora todo es diferente. Todo ha cambiado. Nunca nada volverá a ser igual. Y yo he tenido la culpa de ello. Pretendí ser una niña-mujer durante quizá demasiado tiempo, ajena a sentimientos que no fueran los míos, demasiado ensimismada en mi propios pesares y frustraciones como para reparar en los de los demás... Y Albert estaba tan cerca... Tan cerca como para volverme sorda, ciega y muda ante todo cuanto le rodeara. ¡Era tan sencillo ser la niña mimada, recurrir a él cada vez que tropezaba! Había vivido sola, responsable de mí misma, durante tantos años que el hecho de haber encontrado al fin una mano amiga sobre la que hacer recaer todas las responsabilidades, nubló mis percepciones sin que me apercibiera de ello._

_¡Oh, Albert, Albert! __¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas? ¿Podrás perdonar algún día mi egoísmo, mi ceguera? Siento el vacío de tu ausencia. Un vacío que no puedo llenar de ninguna manera, aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. Necesito verte, explicarte, excusarme ante ti. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que haya herido tan hondo a una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo? Me es difícil entender mis sentimientos, extraer una conclusión lógica de mis contradicciones. Amé a Terry. Con desesperación, apasionada y sorda a casi todo menos al deber. ¿Por qué el deber? ¿Cuándo uno ama de verdad se deja vencer por algo como las obligaciones? Supongo que no. Cuando uno ama mucho, lucha hasta agotar todas sus posibilidades, en lugar de encerrarse en un mundo de imposibles. Supongo que la estupidez a veces se disfraza de bondad._

_¡Terry! Un amor que fui idealizando a medida que se convertía en algo inalcanzable, sin darme cuenta de todo el dolor que eso traía aparejado a mi alrededor. De todos aquellos que sufrían por mi causa. Especialmente tú, Albert. Supongo que la madurez me ha enseñado algo tan simple como eso. _

_Tu ausencia me entristece. Anhelo tu compañía, tu consejo, tu presencia. Cualquier cosa es preferible a este silencio, incluso una promesa. Tu alejamiento me duele, tu falta me hiere. Nunca me he sentido tan distante de ti. Ni siquiera cuando te marchaste a Africa y yo volví a USA. Pese a que entonces nos separaba un océano, percibía muy dentro de mí que tu pensamiento no se separaba de mi lado. Sin embargo, ahora... Algo se ha quebrado entre nosotros. Como si hubiéramos perdido algo irrecuperable... ¿He dejado escapar un valioso tesoro, tan precioso, tan especial, que he debido perderlo antes de darme cuenta de su valor? Te necesito. Tu calor, tu bondad, tu sonrisa. ¿Es eso amor? Te echo de menos. Tus palabras de aliento, tu optimismo, tu serena presencia. ¿Podría ser eso amor? Tu imagen ocupa mis pensamientos, nuestros momentos juntos pueblan mis memorias. ¿Será eso amor? Tu ausencia me es intolerable, anhelo tu compañía, con una ansiedad que me asusta. ¿Me he acostumbrado a ti o es el hambre que padezco síntoma de algo más profundo y duradero?_

_¿Pueden afectos tan distintos ser el resultado de una misma emoción?¿Se manifiesta siempre el amor como un huracán arrasador, violento y tempestuoso? ¿Es posible que una amistad tranquila y protectora se convierta en un torbellino de pasión, en una añoranza salvaje y ardiente? ¿Puede un mismo sentimiento tener formas tan diferentes: el despertar de la ilusión preadolescente, la vehemencia abrasadora de la adolescencia y la serena calidez de la madurez? Cuando pienso en mi vida sin Terry siento un vacío sordo dentro de mi corazón, una sensación de frustración más allá de las palabras, un odio insano hacia un destino que tan despiadadamente luchó por separarnos... Sin embargo, si analizo con valentía la profundidad de esa pérdida, no la siento como algo insuperable. Puedo vivir con ese dolor, rehacer mi vida a partir de ese punto de inflexión, tal y como he venido haciendo hasta ahora, aunque no me haya dado cuenta... _

_Pero... perderte a ti, Albert, sería como renunciar a una parte de mí misma, a recuerdos que se remontan a mis más profundas raíces... A mi infancia, cuando posé por primera vez los ojos en el Príncipe de la Colina; a mi pubertad, cuando el misterioso Señor Albert aparecía y desaparecía de mi vida para confortarme en los momentos más difíciles; a mi primera madurez, cuando William Albert Andrew V me acogió como a su protegida, amiga y compañera en su propia casa._

_¿Es amar sólo necesitar? ¿Necesito a Albert? ¿De qué manera amo a Albert? Amar es compartir y necesitar pero también es desear. ¿Deseo a Albert? ¿Soy capaz de verlo como amante además de como amigo y protector? Si desterrara completamente la imagen de Terry de mis pensamientos, ¿podría imaginarme a Albert en su lugar: despertando mis sentidos, anhelando su contacto, sus caricias? Sólo pensar en ello, me hace sonrojar... ¿Qué significa mi reacción? ¿Le asigné un rol cuando lo conocí? ¿Hubiera podido convivir con él si no se lo hubiera atribuido? Albert me quiere, está enamorado de mí. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado. Mis sentimientos hacia Terry y mis propias convenciones sociales me han impedido explorar esa posibilidad. Albert me lo ha demostrado. Lleva años haciéndolo, sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello, cegada ante mis propios conflictos personales y esclava de mis emociones._

_Cuando regrese... Yo...yo..._

El corazón de Candy volvió a vibrar emocionado ante la perspectiva. La ilusión por el momento, y la anticipación ante la alegría del reencuentro, la inundaron, insuflándole nuevas energías y esperanzas.

_Cuando regreses, Albert... Todo será diferente. Te lo prometo._

Bajó la mirada hacia el pliego de papel y a las breves líneas que llevaba escritas. Estas adquirieron un nuevo significado a la luz de sus reflexiones.

"Querido Albert,

Te echamos todos de menos en Chicago. Nunca ninguna de tus ausencias había sido tan larga y silenciosa. Vuelve pronto. Te aguardamos con impaciencia. Todo mi cariño, Candy."

_No hace falta que le diga nada más. El me conoce mejor que nadie. A su regreso las palabras ya no serán necesarias. Le demostraré que he cambiado. Que ya no soy la misma Candy de los últimos años: torturada por el pasado, anhelando un imposible... Te haré feliz, Albert. Y no tendrás que marcharte de mi lado nunca más._

Srta. Candy...

...

Srta. Candy...

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, el señor Madsen entornó ligeramente la puerta del despacho principal y echó un rápido vistazo al interior. Sentada de espaldas al amplio ventanal, frente a la gigantesca mesa de roble que la hacía parecer tan diminuta y frágil, y que había servido de escritorio a varias generaciones de Andrews, descubrió la menuda figura de la joven. Desde que el señor había partido, era cada vez más frecuente localizarla en cualesquiera de las habitaciones que aquél tenía reservadas para su uso, en lugar de en sus propios aposentos.

Madsen frunció el ceño. La joven había perdido peso y estaba cada día un poco más demacrada. La marcha del señor no había resultado nada positiva para nadie, al menos no para la joven, que apenas salía de la mansión para nada que no fuera cumplir con sus obligaciones en el hospital. El anciano era consciente de las corrientes subterráneas que habían fluido siempre entre ambos jóvenes. Aunque fueran invisibles para los demás, él ya era perro viejo en esas lides y había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que un día u otro, pese a la aparente tranquilidad que reinaba en la mansión, la situación acabaría por estallar.

El señor, enamorado sin esperanzas y obligado a cumplir con sus obligaciones de tutor, ahogando denodadamente sus propios sentimientos. La joven señorita, incapaz de definir sus propias emociones, encerrada su propio laberinto de pasiones... No eran buenos tiempos, no... Pero ¿cuándo habían sido buenos tiempos para los Andrew? Afortunados en los asuntos del mundo, pero desafortunados en amores... Esposas e hijas fallecidas, afectos sin esperanza... incluso esposas fugadas con actores, como la primera mujer del primer Andrew emigrante desde Escocia. No. Las mujeres no eran buena cosa para esa familia. No lo habían sido en el pasado y no lo serían en el futuro. De eso Madsen estaba convencido... _Tiempo al tiempo_, se dijo, _tiempo al tiempo_...

El mayordomo no había dejado de observar ciertas anormalidades en las últimas semanas, y no dudaba de que el reducido servicio también las había percibido. Pese a que la señorita se obstinara en ocultarlo, su comportamiento distaba mucho de ser apropiado y conforme a lo que se esperaba de ella. Nunca había tenido ninguna queja hasta el presente, pero siempre había sabido que su presencia acabaría, tarde o temprano, por alterar la armonía de la casa. Los Andrew y las mujeres eran una combinación que no funcionaba, fueran éstas de buena cuna o no.

¡Era inconcebible...! Algunas de las chicas que ayudaban en los quehaceres domésticos habían visto a la señorita salir o entrar sigilosamente, a altas horas de la noche, de la habitación del señor, incluso vestirse con alguna de sus chaquetas, o aspirar el aroma de sus cigarros. Había habido noches en que además había dormido en su propia cama... Intolerable. Daba la sensación de que estaba acostumbrada a ello. Por supuesto, Madsen sabía que eso no era cierto... pero no era ésa una imagen apropiada para el servicio, tan curioso, tan adicto a los chismorreos... Era imprescindible acallar las habladurías.

La joven estaba muy triste. Sufría nostalgia. Eso era innegable. En su otrora jovial semblante, exhibía ahora ojeras que delataban incontables noches de insomnio. Su vivaz mirada había sido sustituida por otra de preocupación y recelo... Pero eso no era excusa para su comportamiento, en ningún caso. Era heredera de una de las mayores fortunas del país y no podía permitirse ninguna murmuración a su costa... _Sólo si fuera más discreta_... pensó Madsen. Esperaba que cuando el señor regresara pusiera un poco de orden en la casa. Era una verdadera lástima que una joven en la plenitud de la vida languideciera de esa manera... Pero también era una pena que las malas lenguas llegaran a utilizar su nombre como vertido de cloacas.

Entre él y Hannah habían logrado acallar los chismes de los empleados. La súbita marcha del señor, el extraño comportamiento de la joven señorita... Definitivamente todos los síntomas eran reveladores, y el personal curioso por naturaleza y dado a irse de la lengua. Era de vital importancia evitar que los comentarios llegaran a oídos de las familias vecinas. Los asuntos privados de la familia debían quedar en la familia y no ser tema de cháchara de extraños.

_¿Cuánto tiempo durará este calvario?,_ pensaba Madsen, mientras erguido y formal, abría la puerta del despacho, ignorando la ausencia de respuesta.

Señorita Candy –elevó la voz, tras un leve carraspeo destinado a anunciar su presencia-. Siento interrumpirla. Ha venido una visita que requiere su atención. ¿La hago pasar a esta habitación?

La joven alzó la vista, sorprendida en medio de sus ensoñaciones.

Por supuesto, señor Madsen. ¿De quién se trata? –contestó, recuperándose lo suficiente como para regalarle una media sonrisa de aprobación.

La Srta. Patricia O'Brien.

La mirada de Candy se encendió de genuina alegría por un instante. Había permanecido demasiados días encerrada en la mansión o en el hospital. Era evidente que sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse.

Por favor, hágala pasar.

Madsen se giró para salir cuando la voz de la joven lo interrumpió con firmeza.

Disculpe, señor Madsen. Deseaba pedirle un favor antes de que se marche – le comentó en tono resuelto mientras se incorporaba-. Me gustaría hacerle llegar al señor esta nota lo antes posible.

El anciano asintió. La mirada de la joven no admitía ningún género de réplicas. Aquel entornó los ojos levemente, elevando una muda súplica. Rogaba por que regresara el señor lo antes posible. Prefería no tratar con mujeres. Eran seres imposibles, incapaces de razonar lógicamente o entender ciertas convenciones.

Y... no se moleste en traer a la señorita Patricia aquí. Yo misma le daré la bienvenida– añadió la joven con un ligero deje de humor en la voz, como si hubiera podido escuchar los más íntimos pensamientos del anciano.

Candy se le adelantó, de hecho casi voló hasta el hall de entrada, mientras un apesadumbrado Madsen se perdía por los pasillos de la mansión. En cuestión de segundos, la joven saludaba afectuosamente a su amiga y la conducía al informal salón de té. Desde allí se podía disfrutar de los jardines en todo su esplendor. Era media tarde, en un par de horas anochecería, y los rosales brillaban majestuosos en diferentes gamas de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, blancos y nacarados... Una sinfonía multicolor que evidenciaba el apogeo de la primavera en todos los rincones.

Candy, déjame que te mire –dijo Patty mientras contemplaba a su amiga-. No te hemos visto ninguno desde la fiesta de tu presentación. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué te quedas tanto tiempo aquí encerrada cuando fuera hace un tiempo tan magnífico? Estás pálida y ojerosa...- Patty frunció el ceño-. Ahora mismo voy a decirle cuatro palabras a Albert. ¿Es que no te cuida bien?

Candy disimuló hábilmente su incomodidad ante la pregunta.

Esa charla con Albert tendrá que esperar –comentó fingiendo una sonrisa-. Se marchó a Lakewood al día siguiente de la fiesta.

Patty no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

¿Se ha ido a Lakewood? Pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué? No entiendo nada, Candy. Tienes que explicármelo todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera?

El rostro de Candy, que hasta el momento tan bien había disimulado su malestar y tristeza frente a su amiga, terminó por desencajarse y mostrar su verdadero sufrimiento tras esas semanas de espera.

No sé, Patty, de veras, no lo sé... –consiguió pronunciar.

Su voz temblaba tanto que la joven optó por callar en un intento por reponerse. Se encontraba tan sensibilizada que la mera mención de cualquier tema levemente conflictivo podía provocar sus lágrimas. Ella lo sabía y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no derrumbase. Buscó en su interior cualquier reserva de fortaleza que pudiera quedarle y poder hacer frente así al interrogatorio de Patty.

Esta observaba, muda de asombro, el drástico cambio operado en su amiga. En muy pocas ocasiones Candy había dejado entrever sus flaquezas y debilidades, por el contrario, siempre se había mostrado optimista y valerosa ante cualquier revés del destino. ¿Por qué parecía tan desalentada? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Era posible que Albert hubiera decidido marcharse antes porque no soportaba más su indiferencia? El mero pensamiento hizo que sus ilusiones volvieran a renacer... Sin embargo, Candy parecía realmente dolida y afligida por su marcha. ¿Podía ser... cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga se hubiera enfrentado por fin a sus recuerdos y se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Albert no eran sólo fraternales? Sólo pensarlo hizo que su corazón se encogiese de dolor... Patty luchaba entre la lealtad hacia su amiga y sus propias expectativas...

En un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, Candy intentaba abstraerse, absorta en una visión interior que le permitía mantener una aparente calma. En sus ojos brillaban restos de lágrimas aún no derramadas, y sus mejillas estaban sutilmente enrojecidas. Su cuerpo conservaba una extraña inmovilidad, como si instintivamente intentara repeler un invisible ataque que no estuviera preparada para afrontar.

Candy, por favor, mírame –le suplicó Patty.- Si tienes ganas de llorar, llora. ¿Cuántas veces me has consolado tú a mí? ¿Es que no soy digna de consolarte yo a ti? ¿Desprecias mi amistad hasta ese punto?

Las duras palabras de Patty sacaron a su amiga de su mutismo.

Por favor, Patty. No pienses eso... Ni por asomo yo pensé en ningún momento... –el rostro de Candy revelaba genuina confusión.

Puede que no lo hayas pensado, pero tus reacciones muestran algo muy distinto. ¿Eres tú mejor que yo porque me ocultes tus lágrimas? Es lo único que se deduce de tu forma de comportarte.

Pero Patty, por favor. Yo nunca, nunca desearía ofenderte. Es sólo que no deseo entristecerte porque yo no esté de humor. Lo siento. Parece que últimamente no consigo hacer nada bien. Sólo alejo de mí a la gente que me quiere – las lágrimas de Candy empezaron entonces a fluir libremente, humedeciendo su congestionado rostro, y los sollozos que siguieron le impidieron seguir hablando-.

Patty abrazó a su amiga, que escondió su rostro en su hombro y devolvió su abrazo con desesperación.

Me siento sola, Patty... Tan sola... Nunca antes me había sentido así... Ni siquiera cuando vivía con los Legan... –mientras hablaba, sus lágrimas no paraban de manar, como si una vez liberadas no pudieran ser detenidas, como si a fuerza de ser retenidas durante tanto tiempo se hubieran convertido en incurables -. Albert se ha marchado, intento convencerme de que todo sigue como antes... De que cuando lo vea, todo volverá a la normalidad... Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que lo he perdido para siempre. He jugado contra el destino demasiado tiempo, y he acabado por consumir mi última oportunidad.

...

Albert me amaba. Me ha amado durante muchos años. Y yo no he querido verlo. En mi fuero interno lo sabía, pero no podía admitirlo. Era mucho más fácil verlo como tutor y protector. Muy cómodo para mí... Sin embargo, ahora que ya no está, ahora que pienso que puede desaparecer de mi vida... no puedo soportarlo. Me dijo que estaría ausente sólo una semana, y ya han pasado tres. No he tenido ninguna noticia suya en todo este tiempo, y estoy cada vez más preocupada. ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?

Candy enmudeció, era obvio por la expresión de su rostro que la perspectiva la aterraba. Patty la abrazó con más fuerza, en un intento por hacer suyo parte del dolor que laceraba a su amiga.

¿Por qué piensas así, Candy? ¿Acaso Albert, alguna vez, te ha dado la espalda cuando lo has necesitado? ¿Tan poco confías en él después de vivir tantos años a su lado? Albert es el hombre más generoso y noble que he conocido en mi vida. Generoso hasta el punto de olvidar sus propias necesidades y deseos por el bien de la persona que ama... Albert es como un sueño hecho realidad. El tipo de hombre capaz de hacer inmensamente feliz a la mujer que ocupe su corazón. Un regalo en todos los sentidos. Valiente, abnegado, sacrificado. Cualquier mujer se sentiría dichosa de poder compartir su afecto...

El rostro de Patty se tiñó de un leve color rojizo. El apasionamiento de su discurso y la emoción que revelaban sus palabras despertaron una nueva conciencia en el corazón de Candy. Se separó de su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Patty... ¿estás enamorada de Albert?

Lo repentino de la pregunta dejó a la joven sin palabras... Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más intensamente a la par que sus ojos rehuían la mirada directa de su interlocutora. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su vieja timidez invadió todos sus sentidos. ¿Podría confesarle a Candy algo que llevaba tanto tiempo atesorando tan celosamente, algo que nunca se había atrevido a confesar en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí misma? Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando encontrar una respuesta para sus dudas, tanteando la posibilidad de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para tomar la decisión que tanto había postergado. Sabía que de su respuesta podía depender la felicidad de Albert...

Por favor, Candy, sentémonos un momento –consiguió articular mientras, en su mente, tomaban forma las palabras que percibía acabaría pronunciando, las palabras que sabía debía articular por mucho dolor que le causaran.

Ambas tomaron asiento en el canapé victoriano color salmón que tantas otras veces había sido testigo de sus confesiones, risas y juegos. Patty tomó las manos de Candy y la miró con intensidad. Su amiga merecía su confesión por muchos motivos pero, ante todo, porque el tipo de valentía que había luchado tanto por conquistar exigía una total sinceridad hacia sí misma y hacia los demás.

Candy... ¿Cómo podría explicarte algo que ni siquiera yo misma entiendo? Algo que tan pocas veces me he atrevido a formular, inclusive en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Amo a Albert? ¿Tú crees que alguien que conozca a Albert puede no amarlo? Sí, amo a Albert... Pero él no me ama a mí. No, no me mires con esa cara de incrédula. Sí, en cierto modo me ama. Me ama como amaría un tío a su sobrino, o un amigo a su amiga. Nada más... y nada menos. Me basta con su presencia, con compartir algún momento con él. No pido nada más porque sé que no puedo exigir nada más. Albert ha amado a una sola mujer en toda su vida con ese tipo de amor que, a veces, une para siempre a un hombre y una mujer, y esa mujer eres tú, Candy. Albert ha sabido ocultarlo muy bien, pero es muy difícil esconder esas cosas a alguien que está enamorado de ti. Era tan duro verlo sufrir por ti, Candy... Verlo luchar día a día contra sí mismo, contra sus sentimientos, mientras tú languidecías por un hombre que renunció a ti hace mucho tiempo... Pero supongo que Dios manda este tipo de pruebas con algún objetivo más allá de nuestra comprensión. Solo te pido una cosa, Candy, no permitas que sufra más. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero si no lo amas, déjalo libre. No lo ates a ti. Dependes demasiado de él emocionalmente, pero Albert no puede seguir siendo sólo tu tutor. Al menos, no ahora mismo. Necesita olvidar sus sentimientos hacia ti primero. Necesita tiempo. Necesita distancia. Por eso se ha marchado. No quería herirte, no quería que sufrieras por su culpa, pero lo que tú le pedías, aún sin saberlo, no era algo que pudiera seguir ofreciéndote. Antes tiene que sanar sus propias heridas. ¿Lo entiendes, Candy? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué se ha marchado? Especialmente cuando la noche de tu presentación fue testigo de tu encuentro con Terry en los jardines... Supongo que entonces supo que él no era el hombre destinado a hacer cicatrizar esa herida en tu corazón... Quizá se preguntó si todos estos años a tu lado había sido inútiles.

¿Inútiles?... ¿Inútiles? –la voz de Candy, enronquecida por la desesperación, resonó fantasmal en la sala. Las palabras de su amiga reforzaron su convencimiento de que había perdido a Albert para siempre.

¿Amas a Albert, Candy? ¿Lo amas con el tipo de amor que él te profesa a ti? Esa es la pregunta que debes hacerte... Albert no puede seguir siendo tu hermano, tu protector, tu amigo... Al menos no por ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Candy apretó las manos de su amiga.

La otra noche, en los jardines, Terry me dijo que yo ya no significaba para él lo que había sido en el pasado. Que había empezado a amar a Susana. Su confesión me entristeció en lo más profundo. En mi interior deseaba que eso ocurriera. Quería que Terry fuera feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que he estado albergando falsas esperanzas durante cinco años. La pérdida me pareció insoportable... A la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrí que Albert se había ido, supe que la ausencia de Terry nunca sería para mí tan dura como la pérdida de Albert... Durante estas tres semanas me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin Albert. Necesito su presencia, su calor, su compañía. Siempre me he negado a verlo como algo más que un hermano... pero el motivo fue la fidelidad a un amor que había significado tanto para mí en el pasado.

¿Estas segura, Candy? ¿Estás convencida de que no confundes el amor con un falso agradecimiento, o con la compasión? ¿Crees firmemente que no estás sustituyendo a Terry por Albert en tu corazón?

Las preguntas de Patty y sus propias dudas hicieron eco al unísono en su corazón, sacando a flote sus propios temores.

No lo sé, Patty... No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

Patty liberó las manos de su amiga y se levantó. Durante unos minutos pareció enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Su titubeo no duró mucho y, pronto, su mirada volvió hacia Candy: clara, segura y serena.

Necesitas irte de aquí, Candy. Necesitas tiempo para pensar y frialdad para escuchar a tu corazón. Albert te ha dado la oportunidad de luchar por un proyecto que llenará de alegría a muchos niños, algo que será muy bueno para mucha gente. Deja que tus heridas cicatricen en el que siempre has considerado tu hogar... Antes de marcharte, espera a que Albert vuelva. Habla con él... Confiésale tus dudas y temores. Sincérate y cuéntale tus conflictos emocionales. Date la oportunidad y dale la oportunidad de hacer una vida por separado que cure vuestras heridas. Si el destino quiere que estéis juntos de nuevo, encontraréis la manera de superar todas las pruebas.

Pero, ¿y si él se enamora de otra? ¿Y si lo perdiera para siempre?

Es un riesgo que deberás correr, Candy, pero siempre he admirado tu valentía, tu coraje y tu fuerza de voluntad. Durante estos últimos años has olvidado esa parte de ti misma, pero yo sé que está ahí, esperando resurgir y brillar como antaño.

Candy se recostó en el canapé y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mortalmente agotada. Debía tomar una decisión, y sabía que Patty tenía razón. Tenía que marcharse. Debía ofrecerle a Albert la oportunidad de rehacer su propia vida. Debía obligarse a encontrarse a sí misma. Llevaba perdida demasiado tiempo. En su mente empezaron a forjarse nuevas imágenes. La vieja colina de Pony, los niños del Hogar, sus madres adoptivas… deseaba intensamente volver a verlas.

Súbitamente su tristeza empezó a menguar. Podía hacerlo. Albert merecía tener a la Candy que fue, no los restos de una Candy vacilante. Sus ojos estaban iluminados cuando volvió a abrirlos y se incorporó para enfrentar directamente a su amiga.

Lo haré, Patty. Me has convencido. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora…

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza en un intento por desterrar los temores de sus corazones. Dándose calor mutuamente, y ánimos para superar las pruebas que las aguardaban.

Tú fuiste quien me enseñaste a buscar esa fuerza dentro de mí, Candy. Y creo que nunca podré terminar de pagártelo...

_Stear, sé que estás siempre a nuestro lado, protegiéndonos... pero ahora es Candy la que más te necesita. Por favor, vela por ella y guíala en su camino. Después de la tempestad suele venir la calma... pero su tormento personal ya ha durado demasiado. Merece ser feliz. Ayúdala... mi perdido amor._


End file.
